Anacronías
by AgevcaHMD
Summary: Fic Huddy. Situado en la séptima temporada. Actualizado, noviembre de 2013!
1. Chapter 1

Midió nuevamente su ritmo cardíaco. Sin cambios. Los nervios se apoderaban de su mente. Observó nuevamente a su pareja, o ex pareja, no lo tenía muy claro, mientras trataba de no imaginarse lo peor... Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sus manos yacían inmóviles al costado de su cuerpo. Su cabeza reposaba delicadamente sobre la almohada. Le hubiera gustado pensar que sólo estaba durmiendo luego de un agotador día de trabajo en el PPTH, pero sabía que no era así.

Por momentos trataba de imaginarlo, para evitar que se formara nuevamente ese nudo en la garganta que hace varios días le estaba molestando. Pero no podía, a su alrededor había decenas de aparatos que controlaban su respiración, su corazón, el nivel de oxigeno... Su piel se había vuelto más pálida que de costumbre. Comenzaba a extrañar aquel típico gesto de persona ruda en su cara. Aún no terminaba de asimilarlo ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?...

* * *

><p>Ya eran las tres de la mañana del sábado y Cuddy esperaba en el sillón a House, que aún no llegaba. La idea de intentar convivir hace algunos meses había sido de ella, pero el también había aceptado seguir ciertas reglas, y no irse de copas (al menos no sin ella) era una de ellas.<p>

Por enésima vez en aquella madrugada, volvió a marcar su número en el teléfono, con el mismo resultado que las anteriores diez veces: el contestador automático.

- House, ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¿Acaso no viste la hora que es? ¡Ya deberías estar en casa hace rato!- Gritó y colgó.

Aproximadamente media hora después, comenzaron a sentirse golpes insistentes en la puerta.

- ¡Lisa! Abre la puerta mujer, afuera hace frío aunque no lo creas.  
>- ¿Qué hiciste con tus llaves? - Le interrogó furiosa, mientras buscaba las suyas en su abrigo para abrirle.<br>- Ya cállate un momento, siento que mi cabeza está a punto de estallar.- Dijo mientras entraba, aún mas tambaleante que de costumbre, ayudado por su bastón. Era evidente que había estado tomando, y no solo un par de copitas...  
>- ¿En dónde te habías metido? Mira la hora que es.<br>- ¿Que parte de cállate no entiendes?  
>- Es imposible discutir contigo en este estado- Suspiró.<p>

Indignada, amagó a irse hacia la habitación, cuando sintió que House la tomaba por el brazo. Sorprendida por el gesto, se volvió a verlo. En su rostro había una mezcla rara de dolor (probablemente por su pierna, pensó Cuddy) con una sonrisa irónica.

- No te puedes enojar por esto. No es tan grave.  
>- House, no entiendes, esto no va a funcionar si no lo tomas en serio...<p>

El la calló plantando un tierno beso en sus dulces labios, a lo que ella respondió apoyando las manos en su nuca, mientras tanto el bajaba las suyas por sus caderas. Poco a poco fue olvidando su enojo inicial, dejándose llevar por el momento, disfrutando cada beso, cada caricia. Así llegaron al cuarto, él la recostó tiernamente sobre la cama y empezó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo, como a ella le gustaba...

Al otro día, por la mañana, House despertó y notó que estaba solo en la cama. Cuddy ya se había levantado. Se sentó en la cama, y cuando se levantó sintió un dolor agudo en su pierna. Se quedó quieto un rato, masajeando la zona adolorida hasta que el dolor disminuyó, aunque no desapareció. Se vistió, buscó su bastón y salió rengueando de la habitación. Fue hasta la cocina y encontró a Cuddy tomando café, aún en piyama a pesar de la hora y con la mirada perdida.

- Buen día, jefa -Ella lo ignoró- No me digas que sigues enojada aún después de... lo de anoche -Dijo arqueando las cejas.  
>- No estoy para chistes, House.<br>- No era un chiste, era la pura verdad, anoche cuando...  
>- Me refería a que...-interrumpió- te tomas en chiste lo nuestro.<br>- Eso no es cierto-Respondió él, indignado.  
>- Claro que si, pareciera que sólo piensas en ti mismo y te acuerdas de mí de vez en cuando.<br>- Siempre estoy pensando en ti -Dijo con una picara sonrisa.  
>- No, House, no puedo soportar más esta situación.<br>- Lisa vamos, tú misma dijiste que no querías que cambie.  
>- Empiezo a arrepentirme de haber dicho eso...<p>

Se hiso un silencio incómodo por un momento, en el que la médica se arrepintió de haber dicho esas últimas palabras, mientras que el nefrólogo intentaba descifrarlas:

- Entonces... Ahora quieres que cambie.  
>- No totalmente - Medio asintió y medio negó Cuddy- Solamente... quisiera que fueras más considerado.<br>- Yo quisiera que fueras 15 años más joven. Uno no siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Cuddy suspiró. No estaban llegando a ningún lado con esa conversación, así que decidió ir al grano de una vez.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde anoche?  
>- Estaba cumpliendo horas de clínica.<br>- ¿A las dos de la mañana?  
>- El amor al trabajo no tiene horario.<br>- ¡Vamos, House, no estoy para tus ironías! ¡Hablemos en serio y deja de comportarte como un niño de cinco años!- Gritó ella. Se estaba comenzando a desesperar. House comprendió que no podría alargar mas la discusión.  
>- Estaba en un bar.<br>- Eso ya lo sabía.  
>- Entonces para que preguntas.<br>- Quiero saber "por qué" estabas en un bar.  
>- ¿Para beber?<br>- ¡HOUSE!

Él medita un momento mientras suspira y la mira con una cara un poco más seria.

- Mi paciente murió.  
>- No es el primer paciente que se te muere.<br>- Casi siempre cuando mis pacientes mueren, es por culpa de su enfermedad. Pero esta vez fue la incompetencia de una persona...

Lisa suavizó su mirada mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, un tanto apenada.

- No es culpa tuya House, a veces...  
>- No, claro que no fue culpa mía... Fue culpa tuya.<p>

Cuddy se quedó perpleja por un momento.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
>- No me dejaste hacer la operación a corazón abierto.<br>- ¡Era muy riesgoso! - Comenzó a elevar la voz, volviendo a su enojo- ¡Y más aún en un niño de cinco años! Además, ni siquiera estaban seguros de lo que tenia...  
>- La autopsia dice que nosotros teníamos razón. Si lo hubiéramos operado, estaría vivo.<p>

Cuddy se sintió mal por las palabras de House, no sólo por el niño, sino porque se lo estaba diciendo de una manera muy acusadora, que la hacía sentir tremendamente culpable.

- Yo... No sabía que...  
>- La verdad no te entiendo, ¿como harías con un hijo si no fuiste capaz de poder hacer algo por uno que ni siquiera estaba a tu cargo?- Dijo dejándose llevar por el enojo del momento.<p>

Esa fue la gota de colmó el vaso. Ella tenía un nudo en la garganta, lágrimas en los ojos y un sentimiento de ira creciendo en su pecho.

- House... te lo advierto. Una sola palabra más y...  
>- ¿Y qué? -Interrumpió el- ¿Dejaras morir al resto de mis pacientes?<p>

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber soltado esas palabras. Le iban a costar caro, y sabía que había herido demasiado a su novia con todo lo dicho anteriormente, pero eso ya fue demasiado. Cuddy respiró profundamente para no gritar, acarició con su mano derecha su propia sien y casi susurró:

- Sal ya mismo de mi casa.

Él no se movió. No sabía qué hacer. Si no se disculpaba o se retractaba, la perdería, probablemente para siempre. Pero él era demasiado orgulloso para pedir perdón. Y para empeorar las cosas, el dolor de su pierna a esas alturas ya no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, y estar discutiendo no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-¿Estás terminando conmigo?  
>-¿A ti que te parece?<br>- ... No lo hagas. -No iba a disculparse, pero tampoco iba a dejarla ir así sin más.  
>-¿Que no lo haga? ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir?<br>- Sip. -House intento sonar chistoso para alivianar la tensión, pero sólo empeoro las cosas.  
>-¡¿Quieres por una vez en tu vida dejar de tomar todo en broma?!<br>- La vida es como una broma, si te pones a pensar.  
>- Estoy terminando contigo. ¡Y ni siquiera te importa!<p>

Claro que le importaba. Por dentro sentía que moría cada vez un poco más conforme continuaba la discusión. Pero por nada del mundo iba a demostrarse vulnerable frente a otra persona. Ni siquiera frente al amor de su vida.

- No seas infantil.  
>- ¿Ahora yo soy la infantil?<br>- No podemos terminar una relación por una tontería así.  
>- ¿Yo soy una tontería?<br>- ¡¿Por qué no te callas de una puta vez?! No quiero escucharte más.

Su pierna le dolía. La resaca, fruto de todo lo que había tomado la noche anterior, empezaba a atenuarse con cada grito de la mujer. Tenía sueño y todavía estaba enojado por lo de su paciente. Todo lo anterior sumado a que ya se estaba cansando de que Cuddy siempre estuviera cuestionándolo... No podía significar nada bueno. Ella por su parte, sintió de repente la necesidad de golpear a alguien, si era a House mejor.

- Si no me quieres escuchar más, puedes salir por esa puerta- Dijo ella señalando a la salida y elevando el tono de voz.  
>- ¿Para qué gastar energías en irme, si mañana estarás rogándome que regrese?<br>- No esta vez.  
>- ¿Por qué sería distinto esta vez?<br>- Estoy decidida. ¡SAL YA MISMO DE MI CASA, Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA MAS!  
>- ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ARRUINAS TODO? ¡AHORA NO SOLO LA VIDA DE MIS PACIENTES, SINO TAMBIEN LA MIA!<br>- ¡VETE!

House salió furioso, dando un portazo. Caminó un par de pasos, lentamente, apoyando con cuidado su pierna mala. Estaba esperando que ella saliera y le pidiera que volviese. Su mirada estaba fija al frente, pero sus oídos estaban concentrados en lo que dejaba atrás. Cuddy sentía como si una mano gigante la aplastaba el pecho cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de su bastón chocar contra el suelo, cada vez más distante. No podía dejarlo ir. No así. Y el caminaba cada vez más despacio, como si sus pies pesaran una tonelada cada uno. Hasta que por fin, escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente... Cuddy estaba ahí parada, él se dio vuelta con una sonrisa de esperanza en sus labios... grave error. Ella malinterpretó aquella sonrisa, no podía dejar de pensar que no la estaba tomando en serio.

- Escúchame bien... no quiero verte nunca más.

Realmente no esperaba eso. Su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto duro, mientras sentía que se le caía el alma a los pies.

- Cuenta con ello. Vas a ver cómo te tomo en serio esta vez. -Dijo irónicamente.

Cuddy asintió con la cabeza. Cerró lentamente la puerta, para luego apoyarse en ella y comenzar a llorar. Pero aún no imaginaba lo que seguía. Nunca habría imaginado que House tomaría tan en serio lo que había dicho.


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Son muy importantes para nosotras, nos gustaría saber si les gusta como va la historia, en qué podemos mejorar, etc, etc, aceptamos críticas constructivas. Vamos a tratar lo más rápido que podamos, ya tenemos toda la historia pensada, sólo falta escribirla. Bueno, sin más vueltas, les dejamos el capítulo nuevo. _

* * *

><p>Había pasado todo el domingo sola esperando a que él volviera. Miraba su celular cada 5 minutos, tanto que por momentos se reía un poco de si misma, pensando que se parecía a una adolescente enamorada esperando la llamada de su chico. Pero él no volvió. Por otro lado, House esperaba que ella lo llame arrepentida, pidiéndole que vuelva, pero eso nunca sucedió. Los dos eran demasiado orgullosos como para dar el primer paso y admitir que estaban equivocados.<p>

El despertador de Cuddy sonó el lunes a las cinco y media de la mañana como era normal en la semana, solo que ese día no tenia ánimo de levantarse y trabajar, no después del fin de semana que había tenido. No quería ir a su hospital y tener que cruzarse con él y ver nada era como antes, ahora eran de nuevo solo unos simples compañeros de trabajo.

Pero no podía dejar eso le siguiera afectando y mucho menos en su vida laboral así que se levantó, se bañó, escogió uno de esos trajes que solo ella vestía, se maquilló tratando de ocultar las notorias ojeras que tenia, tomó un café y manejo hasta el PPTH. Como todas las mañanas saludo a las enfermeras y se dirigió a su despacho.

Se sentó en su escritorio lleno de expedientes y comenzó a firmarlos, uno por uno, olvidándose de todo y pasando rápidamente el día. Al rededor de las cinco de la tarde, cuando ya estaba terminando su jornada laboral, alguien llamó a su puerta:  
>─ Adelante ─asintió Cuddy.<br>─ Hola Cuddy ─dijo Wilson entrando algo preocupado.  
>─ Wilson, ¿Necesitas algo?─pregunto la decana.<br>─ No… solo quería saber que paso con House que no se apareció en el hospital durante todo el día. Ya sabes, supuse que tu sabrías.

Wilson noto como la cara de su amiga cambio repentinamente y se recostó en uno de los sillones de su oficina dando un suspiro.

─ Oh, disculpa. ¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos?─ Se sentó frente a ella y vio como se pasaba las manos sobre su cansado rostro.  
>─ Nosotros… nosotros decidimos terminar─ dijo muy apenada.<br>─ Pero, ¿Por qué?¿Que paso?  
>─ Lo mismo de siempre Wilson, en resumidas cuentas él volvió a la madrugada, había estado tomando, luego discutimos. Ya sabes, y le dije que esto no podía seguir así, se enojo y se fue. ─le decía al oncólogo sin ganas de contar detalles, mientras por sus mejillas ya caían unas cuantas lágrimas.<br>─ No llores Lisa, todo va a estar bien, ya va a volver, solo necesita tiempo para estar solo y pensar  
>─ No creo que vuelva...<br>─ Siempre vuelve ¿Por qué ahora tendría que ser distinto?  
>─ Le dije que no quería verlo nunca mas<br>─ Ah, claro, House siempre acata las órdenes que le das al pie de la letra─Contestó irónico ─. Por favor, Cuddy, tu y yo sabemos que House no se toma tan en serio lo que dicen los demás.  
>─ Eso es exactamente el problema, Wilson. Diste en el blanco.<br>─ ¿Que quieres decir?  
>─ La discusión fue por eso, yo le dije que nunca me toma en serio y...<br>─ ¿No era que discutieron porque él volvió tarde?─Interrumpió Wilson.  
>─ En realidad, esa fue solamente la escusa para comenzar a discutir. Es que estaba harta, todo lo que el hacía, constantemente, me hacía pensar que se tomaba lo nuestro como algo sin mucha importancia, como un juego.<br>─ Él nunca le dio mucha importancia a la vida en general, ¿no crees?  
>─ Debería cambiar eso.<br>─ Tú le dijiste que no querías que cambie.  
>─ Ya lo sé─Dijo mientras echaba hacia atrás la cabeza─ ya lo sé. Pero me arrepiento de haber dicho eso. Pero más aún me arrepiento de haberle dicho que se fuera de esa manera.<br>─ ¿Y él se fue, así sin más?─Pregunto sorprendido─ ¿No respondió nada? ¿No insistió?  
>─ Eso fue lo peor. Dijo que esta vez me iba a tomar en serio.<br>─ La verdad no sé que decirte. Pero creo que con lamentarte no conseguirás nada. Yo voy a ver si puedo contactarme con él, aunque probablemente cuando vuelva a mi casa el ya va a estar allí, siempre hace lo mismo cuando tiene algún problema─Sonrió un poco, hablando casi mas para él mismo que para Cuddy─. En cuanto a tí, mejor habla con él lo mas pronto que puedas.  
>─ ¿Le digo que se vaya y luego le pido que vuelva?<br>─ Sí. Y él va a volver aunque te haya dicho que no iba a hacerlo. Todos tenemos que tragarnos nuestras palabras de vez en cuando.  
>─ Lo se, gracias por escucharme Wilson, en serio, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Muchas gracias- le decía mientras volvía a su escritorio.<br>─ Sabes que estoy para lo que necesites, no lo dudes nunca.

Dicho esto, Wilson se paró, dando por terminada la conversación. Salió de la oficina de su jefa un poco más tranquilo. No había pasado nada demasiado grave, sólo otra tonta discusión. O al menos eso pensaba él...

Lisa intentó seguir concentrándose en su trabajo, pero no pudo. Tenía la cabeza en otro lado, seguía pensando en su conversación con Wilson. Así que decidió volver a casa. No tenía sentido que estuviese ahí si no se podía prestar atención a sus deberes.

Durante todo el viaje en coche, armaba en su cabeza distintas opciones de como decirle a House que vuelva. ¿Tendría llamarlo o decírselo en persona? ¿Le convenía ser directa? ¿Que hacía si le decía que no? ¿No era mejor dejar pasar un tiempo primero?. No llegó a ninguna conclusión.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, notó que no había recogido el correo por la mañana. Fue a buscarlo, lo dejo en una mesita y fue a cambiarse, ya no soportaba ni un minuto más esos tacones. Se vistió de entre casa, se puso unos shorts y una remera suelta. Se dirigió al escritorio que tenía en la sala y empezó a revisar el correo. Cuentas, cuentas, cuentas y más cuentas. Le llamó la atención un sobre pequeño y amarillo, pegado sin prolijidad. Lo miró por ambos lados: No tenía no remitente, ni destinatario, ni asunto. Alguien lo había puesto personalmente en su buzón. Quizás...

Lo abrió rápidamente. A juzgar por la letra, la habían escrito con apuro. Reconoció la caligrafía casi al instante. Leyó:

_"Lisa:_  
><em> Solo te quería avisar que si con todo esto querías que terminemos, lo lograste porque yo no pienso cambiar, me conociste así y así voy a morir; creo que esto es lo mejor para todos. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión voy a tomarte en serio. Por primera y última vez. No me esperes, no voy a volver. A las 7pm sale mi avión hacia Londres, si quieres decirme algo, tienes hasta esa hora.<em>  
><em> Adiós<em>  
><em> Gregory House<em>  
><em>P.D: Que seas feliz sin mí."<em>

Lisa tomó rápidamente su celular, miró la hora rezando por que no sea muy tarde... pero lo era. Ya se había ido. Sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, lenta y silenciosamente. Pero ella no podía dejar que se vaya así, no lo podía perder, algo tenía que hacer.

Hasta Londres no podía ir, nunca lo encontraría. Pensó en llamarlo, pero para esas horas ya estaría volando, entonces decidió que el martes a primera hora de la mañana llamaría. Se fue a dormir intranquila, pensando en que le diría para que volviese. ¿Y si no volvía? Se odiaba tanto por haber dicho aquellas palabras...

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de distancia, House pensaba en si había hecho lo correcto, si podría soportar la distancia entre los dos. Quizás no tendría que haber sido tan drástico... Pero no había vuelta atrás, él ya estaba en la primera clase de un avión yendo a Londres a rehacer su vida. Pero podía sacársela de la cabeza, se preguntaba si habría leído la carta, por qué no lo fue a buscar, pero de tanto pensar el sueño lo venció y se durmió.


	3. Chapter 3

Por la mañana, Cuddy despertó deseando que todo lo que había pasado el día anterior hubiera sido solo una pesadilla. Lamentablemente, eso no ocurrió. House no estaba, se había ido, y todavía no sabía que hacer para lograr que vuelva. Le costó el triple de lo normal levantarse aquella mañana. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía desayunar. Ni siquiera prestó demasiada atención a la ropa que se puso.

Llegó al hospital como todas las mañanas, pero ya sin esperanzas de verlo. Entro a su despacho y su secretaria le alcanzo todo lo que había llegado para ella. Haría lo que siempre hacía en esas situaciones: enconderse detrás de una pila de papeles y de trabajo para distraerse. Se dispuso a mirar las primeras hojas, cuando encontró una carta de House, informando que se tomaba su mes correspondiente a las vacaciones. No podía creerlo, en verdad se había tomado muy en serio lo de irse. Tomó su celular, marco su número y lo llamo, pero nadie antendió.

Se levantó con pesar de su escritorio y se dirigió al departamento de diagnostico. Sentados en una mesa mientras tomaban café, como de costumbre, estaban Chase, Foreman, Taub y Trece.

- No hemos visto a House. No ha llegado. -Dijo Taub anticipandose a lo que pensó que iban a preguntarle.  
>- ¿Tenemos un nuevo caso? - Preguntó Chase revolviendo su café, aburrido. - Nosotros no hemos encontrado nada interesante por el momento.<br>- ¿Van a dejarme hablar? - Dijo Cuddy ya un poco fastidiada.- House se tomó vacasiones. No vendrá en todo el mes.  
>- ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Discutieron? - La interrogó Trece con curiosidad.<br>- No creo que sea algo que les incumba. Soy su jefa, no lo olviden.  
>- Eso quiere decir que si - Dijo Taub- Y bastante al parecer, un mes es mucho tiempo.<br>- Por ultima vez...  
>- Un momento- Interrumpió Foreman - ¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos vacasiones nosotros también?<p>

Los cuantro doctores miraron esperanzados a su jefa, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

- Por supuesto que no. Si no tienen nada que hacer, pasen horas de consulta o vayan a laboratorio.

Dicho esto, salió del lugar dejando a los patitos de House con cierta desilución. No estaba de humor, y a decir verdad no se sentía muy bien. Se arrepintió de no haber desayunado mejor, mientras de dirigía a la oficina de Wilson.  
>Golpeó la puerta y pasó, saludó a Wilson con un suave "hola" y tomó asiento frente a él. Hubo un minuto de silencio, hasta que él le indicó con la cabeza que comenzara a hablar. Ella suspiró antes de comenzar:<p>

- Él se fue, no va a volver.  
>- ¿De qué hablas Lisa? ¿Por qué estas tan segura?<br>- ¡Por que el me lo dijo! Mirá- le lanzo al escritorio las dos cartas que le habían llegado.

Wilson las tomo y leyó detenidamente cada una, estaba realmente sorprendido, no podía creerlo ¿Ese era House? Él no era de hacer esas cosas...

-Lisa, el solo necesita tiempo para pensar- no le podía decir que iba a volver y mecho menos con ella, él ya lo había dejado bien claro en sus cartas.  
>-No! Él me odia, no quiere saber nada de mi! –dijo elevando la voz y entre sollozos, cubriendose parte de la cara con su mano derecha.- Wilson, él no se puede ir, yo lo amo, tiene que volver conmigo.<br>-Va a volver Lisa, va a volver.  
>-No mientas solo para consolarme.<br>-Vamos Lisa, Ambos conocemos a House, es raro que el haga estas cosas, debe traerse algo entre manos.  
>-¿Que quieres decir?<br>-Debe ser algun loco plan de él. Debió suponer que te pondrias así, dejará enfriar las cosas y luego volverá para empezar todo de nuevo.  
>-No lo se...<br>-No te imaginas todo el tiempo que estubo detras tuyo... no tiraría todo a la basura por un capricho. Si hay algo que él no quiere, es perderte.

Cuddy ladeo un poco la cabeza, pensando. Quizás tenga razón... sonaba lógico. Se Sintió mucho mas tranquila y esperanzada. Wilson se levantó de su escritorio por primera vez en toda la conversación, tranquilizado el también por sus propias palabras, y la abrazó. Estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que ella se separo y le dijo:

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa, no me siento muy bien.  
>-¿Te ocurre algo?<br>-No es nada, gracias por todo Wilson.  
>-Todo volverá a ser como antes, Cuddy, recuerdalo<br>- Lo sé. Avisale a mi secretaria que me sentía mal y me fuí.  
>-¿Lisa Cuddy tomandose un descanso? No me creerán.<br>- Hay una primera vez para todo ¿No?.

* * *

><p>Londres:<p>

House se bajó del avión basante desorientado. No sabía bien que hacer, se había dejado llevar por el enojo y el dolor, y había hecho lo primero que se le ocurrió sin medir las consecuencias, como siempre. ¿Y ahora qué?.

Primero lo primero. ¿Dónde quedarse? Preguntó por algún hotel que quedara cerca y que fuera bueno. De paso, buscar el indicado sería una buena distracción. Eligió el mas lujoso y se hospedó en una de las mejores habitaciones. Luego decidió descansar un poco antes de seguir pensando en su futuro. No había notado lo cansado que estaba.

Despertó al otro día, muy temprano para su gusto. Aprovechó para desayunar hasta reventar en el hotel, mientras meditaba. No podía volver. Sería algo absurdo y vergonsoso. Pero tampoco podía quedarse ¿que iba a hacer él en Londres?. Pero Cuddy no quería que vuelva. Y él le había dicho que no iba a volver, y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de volver. Inglaterra era un buen país. No tardaría mucho en encontrar un buen empleo, era un medico reconocido en su país. Luego, conseguiria una casa que quedase cerca del hospital donde trabajaria, para poder levantarse lo mas tarde posible. No sonaba mal. Nada mal.

Los dias siguientes fueron tranquilos para el, en cierto modo. Conoció un poco mas la ciudad, disfruto al maximo los lujos que el hotel le proporcionaba (pileta climatizada, saunas, masajes, salon de videojuegos, entre otras cosas), y entre tanto, comenzó a buscar trabajo. En realidad, visito todos los hospiales que pudo, evaluando si estos eran o no merecedores de que un doctor como el estuviera alli. Algunos pocos le gustaron, pero todavía no dejaba sus referencias en ninguno. ¿La razón? el se decía a si mismo que no tenia ganas de hacer el esfuerzo de confeccionar un curriculum, ademas que queria estar un tiempo más de vacasiones. En el fondo sabía que eso no era verdad, que solo eran puras escusas. La realidad era que todavía pensaba en ella. Si conseguia un trabajo, sería oficial su no retorno a Nueva Jersey, por lo tanto no volveria a verla. Y cada dia, cada hora, sentía su ausencia con mas instensidad. La belleza de Europa no tenia ningun sentido para él, si no podía compartirla con Cuddy. No podia dejar de pensar, sin quererlo, que a Lisa le encantaría estar allí, ver el Big Ben, Que quedaría maravillada con algunas cosas que habia visto en ciertas clinicas avanzadas, que podrian disfrutar juntos en ese maravilloso hotel... hasta que un dia no aguantó mas y decidió volver. Aunque se estubiera humillando. Aunque tuviera que pedirle perdon de rodillas. No podía seguir así.

Recordó que en su pasaje del avión (que leyó por aburrimiento en su largo vuelo), decía que se podían reservar vuelos desde internet. Usó una de las computadoras del hotel para abrir la página, y ya que estaba ver su casilla de correos. Se sorprendió bastante al ver la gran cantidad de mensajes que había, nunca tenía demasiados. No supo si reir o llorar al darse cuenta que eran todos de Cuddy. ¿Acaso lo extrañaba tanto? ¿le estaría pidiendo que vuelva?. Totalmente esperanzado, abrió uno de los últimos que le había enviado. Leyó:

_"Esta bien, House. Si no quieres volver, no vuelvas. Si no quieres contestarme, no me contestes. Todo esta inusualmente tranquilo en mi vida desde que te fuiste..."_

No quiso saber nada más. Seleccionó el resto de los mensajes y los eliminó. Luego, escribió una respuesta, que al principio era larga y enredada, pero luego la borró. No merecía tantas palabras de su parte. Finalmente le escribió un mensaje corto y claro. Apagó la computadora, se levantó casi con violencia y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Dias antes, New Jersey:<p>

En cambio para ella, los dias tranquilos no duraron mucho. La duda volvió rápidamente a su mente. Las palabras de aliento de Wilson, cuanto mas las pensaba, mas inciertas le sonaban. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro?. Eran sólo suposiciones, nadie sabía como funcionaba el extraño y brillante cerebro de House. Intentaba contactarlo constantemente, llamadas, e-mails... Wilson tampoco tenía noticias sobre House, estaba completamente perdido.

Todos los días, casi mecanizadamente, revisaba su casilla de e-mails, esperando que él contestara, y llevandose siempre la misma desilución al darse cuenta que los únicos mails que le llegaban eran spam, o cosas del trabajo, algún que otro mensaje de su hermana reclamandole que hace mucho no pasaban tiempo juntas, etc.

Los días pasaban. Era de madrugada y Cuddy todavía no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama pensando en él. Decidió que era inutil seguir acostada y se levantó. En un momento de rabia, prendió el ordenador y le escribió a House, dejando salir su ira, diciendole que no volviera. Luego de enviarlo, ya mas relajada, pudo dormir. Sin embargo al otro día, volvió a leerla y se arrepintió de haberla mandado. No era lo que sentía de verdad, se moría por verlo otra vez. Rápidamente, le pidió disculpas. Y al día siguiente también. Pero el no respondía. Lo peor era que estaba siempre buscando el motivo de su indiferencia ¿La estaba evitando? ¿Leia lo que le escribia? Quizás no había tenido tiempo de revisar sus correos...

Dias despues, estaba seleccionando varios mensajes para eliminar sin siquiera leerlos, cuando se encontró una que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Allí, en su pantalla, un mail con remitente "Gregory House" y "sin asunto". La mano le temblaba cuando dió click, todo ese tiempo deseando una respuesta, ahora la tendría. Espero ansiosamente, casi mordiendose las uñas, que la página terminara de cargar. Maldito internet, ¡tardaba demasiado!. Hasta que por fin, pudo leer:

_"Cuddy, necesito una carta de recomendación para entregar en un hospital. House "_

Ella se quedó perpleja, mirando la pantalla. ¿Eso era todo? No lo podía creer. Ese mail, además de ser todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba, confirmaba sus temores: el no pensaba volver. Ya tenía otro trabajo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Esa noche casi no durmió, se sentía muy descompuesta, no sabía lo que le pasaba y así fue el resto del día. En un momento que tuvo fuerzas le contesto el mensaje, pero no a House, sino que se encargo de enviarlo a todos los hospitales de Londres. Aunque mas que una carta de recomendación, lo que envió parecía un claro mensaje de desaliento: envió todos los datos negativos de House que encontró, las quejas que había recibido, los juicios, sus problemas con el vicodin, su internación en un psiquiatrico...

En cuanto terminó, la releyó. Nadie en el planeta, después de leer eso, querría contratarlo. No podía dejar que lo contraten en otro hospital. Antes de enviarlo, dudó unos minutos. ¿De veras podía hacerle eso a House?. Luego recordó, todo lo que había pasado esos días. Claro que podía hacerlo. Más aún despues de todo lo que el le estaba haciendo pasar. Corroboró que no se haya olvidado de ningún hospital de Inglaterra en los destinatarios, y dió click en enviar, con una mezcla de tranquilidad y culpa al mismo tiempo. Suspiró, pensando que sería lo mejor y se dirijió nuevamente a su cama. En serio, no se sentía para nada bien.

* * *

><p>Disculpen la tardanza, ¿Les esta gustando como va la historia? ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia? ¿Seguimos?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Les comentamos que por ahora la historia va tranqui, pero dentro de algunos capitulos se va a poner interesante en serio...**_

* * *

><p>Más allá del cargo de conciencia que había tenido los primeros días, Cuddy se convenció de que había echo lo correcto. Siguió consultando su correo diariamente, esta vez esperando encontrar una respuesta de un House furioso, pero eso no ocurrió. Lo único relevante que encontró en la bandeja de entrada fue, nuevamente, un mail de su hermana casi rogandole que la acompañara el siguiente sabado al campo. Pensó que no sería mala idea, podría tomarse el tiempo que necesitaba para aclarar su cabeza, y nada mejor para eso que un familiar cercano y aire libre.<p>

Se dispuso a olvidarse de todo, a tratar de disfrutar el fin de semana. Llamó a su hermana para confirmarle que iría, y dos días despues se encontraron en las afueras de Jersey bien temprano para disfrutar de la naturaleza. Pasaron todo el sábado caminando, poniéndose al día, hace mucho que no se veían. Se sentaron a mitad de camino a tomar una merienda.

-Me hacía falta salir un poco de casa- Dijo la menor, feliz mientras se estiraba.  
>-¿Te tienen agobiada en tu casa?<br>-No... bueno en realidad un poco.  
>-Me imagino... a mi tambien me hacia falta descontectarme de mi trabajo.<br>-Trabajas demasiado-Dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.  
>-¿Que buscas?<br>-Mmm... ¡Aqui esta! Buscaba esto –Dijo Julia con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una botella de jugo.  
>-¿No es el que tomábamos todos los días al llegar del colegio?<br>-¡Sí! ¿Querés? –Preguntó emocionada mientras se lo alcanzaba.  
>-Hace mucho que no lo tomaba-Dijo alzando la botella a los labios.<p>

Pero luego del primer sorbo, escupió en el piso todo lo que había tomado, soltando sin querer el recipiente, provocando que el contenido del mismo se derramara.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te ahogaste?  
>-No-mientras tosia-estaba horrible.<br>-Tal vez se puso malo por estar tanto tiempo en la mochila, lo siento- Murmuró un tanto apenada.  
>-No importa-sonrió Cuddy, intentando quitar su cara de asco- cosas que pasan.<br>-¿Segura que estas bien? Perdón, debi fijarme,  
>-Deja de disculparte, no fue te culpa. Incluso puede que te lo hayan vendido en mal estado.<br>-No creo, en casa tomé un poco y no tenia nada raro.  
>-Entonces...-poninedo cara de sorprendida- ¡Quisiste matarme!<br>-¡Lisa!-Exclamó riendo- Yo no haría eso, lo sabes.  
>-Claro que lo se, tonta. Entonces no te sientas apenada, es mas, yo tendria que disculparme por haber tirado la unica bebida que teniamos.<br>-A 15 minutos más de camino hay una granja. Ahí hay una confitería, ¿Querés que pidamos algo allí?  
>-Ok. Vamos.<p>

La granja a la que se refería su hermana era sencilla y pintoresca. Tenía un par de establos no muy grandes con distintos animales, un vivero bastante precario y un tambo. Un poco mas alejado, había una casa, donde al parecer vivian los dueños del lugar, y junto a ella la confiteria. Parecía no recibir muchas visitas, pero aún así las atendieron muy bien. Julia pidió un submarino con facturas. Su hermana en cambio quiso solo un café.

-¿Segura que no queres comer nada?  
>-No –Le respondió Lisa con una sonrisa- no me siento my bien.<br>-¿Queres que volvamos a casa? –Pregunto Julia preocupada.  
>-Es solo una leve nausea, debi comer algo en mal estado.<br>-Quizas es por culpa del jugo.  
>-No creo, no tome mucho. Ademas ya tenia cierto malestar antes de tomarlo.<br>-Como digas, tú eres la doctora.

En ese instante llego la joven que atendía el lugar, que sonriente dejo sus pedidos en frente de cada una.

-Creo que eres adicta al café hermana ¿nunca tomas otra cosa? –Dijo la menos observando la humeante taza de su acompañante.  
>-Sí, a veces tomo capuchino –ambas rieron- lo tomo mucho por mi trabajo, me mantiene despierta.<br>-Ajá… -suspiró, su sonrisa de a poco cambio a una cara de preocupación -¿no crees que tu trabajo últimamente te tiene algo estresada?  
>-Llevar adelante un hospital no es una tarea muy fácil que digamos. Pero no debe ser muy distinto a llevar adelante un hogar, como tu.<br>-Ahora que mis hijos son un poco mas grandes, no es tan duro. Tener a cargo vidas ajenas debe ser peor.  
>-No lo se. Cuando viva con alguien te dire cual de las dos cosas es mas dificil-Dijo sonriente.<br>-¿Y qué paso con House?

Cuddy se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Dijo mientras agarraba un sobre de azúcar y lo abría lenta y delicadamente.  
>-Me habías dicho que estaban saliendo, y que hace un tiempo que vivian juntos... ¿Ocurrio algo? Ahora que lo pienso, hoy ni siquiera lo nombraste...<p>

Por un momento Cuddy ebozó una sonrisa entre triste y melancólica. Su hermana era muy observadora, y además la conocía muy bien. Pero por alguna razón, y aunque sabia que ella siempre había sido su mejor consejera, no quería ni podía hablar de House. Quizá porque ni ella entendía del todo bien porque se habían separado. Tal vez porque el motivo de su cambio de rutina era olvidarse de él, o simplemente porque la sola mención de su nombre le había provocado un nudo en la garganta. Julia comprendió, así que decidió que le preguntaría en otro momento.

-¿Cómo está tu café?

Lisa agradeció en su interior que su hermana desviara la conversación.

-Cierto todavía no lo probé siquiera.  
>-Apúrate, se te enfriara.<p>

Se llevo la taza a los labios, pero antes de que la bebida llegara aunque sea a mojarlos la volvió a apoyar en la mesa con una mueca de asco.

-Huele horrible.  
>-A ver -lo tomo entre sus mano y eleva la taza hacia su nariz –huele normal- lo prueba.-Lis, esto está delicioso. Toma<br>-¡Ni me lo acerques! –Exclamo. Le parecía que si seguía sintiendo ese horrible olor, vomitaría en cualquier momento.  
>-Hoy nada te cae bien, ¿No estarás embarazada, no? –Dijo divertida.<br>-Muy chistosa –Cuddy se molesto un poco. ¿Ella embarazada? Era imposible… mas aun despues de todos los problemas por los que había pasado es sus intentos fallidos de ser madre.  
>-Bueno, bueno, que era una broma mujer.<br>-Muy chistosa...

* * *

><p>Llovía. Nada raro en Londres, donde algunas veces las personas tenían la sensación de que el sol no saldría nunca mas. Especialmente para un hombre, que iba caminando por las humedas calles, ayudado por su bastón al andar mientras que en su mano libre sostenía un paraguas negro. La pierna le dolía horrores. Probablemente porque el frío le calaba los huesos, o porque había recorrido todos los hospitales de la zona a pie en vano. En ninguno le darían trabajo, lo sabía. No después de la horrible carta de "recomendacion" que su jefa se había encargado de enviar a todos los hospitales de Londres, o de Inglaterra, o quiza incluso de toda Europa. Su jodida jefa, aquella mujer mandona, exigente con si misma y con los demas, tan cerrada de mente y apegada a las reglas.<p>

House se detuvo frente al hotel cinco estrellas en donde se estaba alojando. Era comodo y lujoso, tanto que al entrar a su habitacíon, sintió cierta tristeza al saber que probablemente fuera su ultima noche allí. Tenía bastantte dinero ahorrado, pero si no conseguía empleo, logicamente tendría que cuidarlo mas o se quedaría en la calle. Ni siquiera se había tomado un taxi hasta el hotel a pesar de su cojera. Estuvo un rato pensando en donde era mas conveniente quedarse a vivir. Todo era extremadamente caro para él en Europa.

Decidió aprovechar que sería su ultima noche de estadía en el lugar, llenó el jacuzzi con agua caliente y sales aromaticas y se dispuso a disfrutar de un relajante baño de inmersión. Seguramente disminuiría la molestia en sus piernas entumecidas. Sin embargo, luego de 15 minutos, todo su cuerpo de había relajado, mas no su pierna lisiada. Por un momento, se arrepintió de no haber escuchado a Lisa cuando le dijo que lo mejor era amputarla. Aunque casi inmediatamente, la misma justificación que había hecho nido en su mente varios años atrás, salió a relucir: ella debió seguir sus instrucciones, y no las de su ex mujer. Pero ese pensamiento su fué tan fugazmente como vino. Pensar en ella no haría mas que empeorar las cosas en ese momento.

Necesitaba algo para distraerse, algún caso, un puzzle, cualquier cosa. Miró sus manos, arrugadas por el tiempo que habían pasado bajo el agua, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. No quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si no volvía a encontrar un trabajo como doctor. Ya se había echo a la idea de que probablemente tuviera que trabajar de clínico o algo por el estilo. No tendría grandes casos, llenos de intriga, pero por lo menos podría verle las caras de indignación, miedo o enojo a las desafortunadas personas que pasaran por su consultorio. Ahora ni eso tendría.

Tambien era conciente de que ningún nuevo jefe sería ni la mitad de comprensivo con el, como lo había sido su anterior jefa. Mierda, ¿Por qué sus pensamientos siempre terminaban en ella?.

_-Porque la extraño_- Dijo de repente House en un susurro.

Se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos. Desde que había terminado con Lisa, todos los días era lo mismo. Amanecía solo en su cama, odiandola, pensando que era una imbécil por haber decidido terminar su relación por algo tan insignificante. Repasando cuidadosamente cada uno de sus defectos, recordando todos sus errores. Durante la tarde, trataba de distraerse, buscaba (inútilmente) un empleo, visitaba librerías y bibliotecas buscando alguna novela policial o de detectives que aún no hubiera leído. De vez en cuando se acordaba de ella, y recapacitaba. No podía ser una mujer tan horrible y despiadada como la imaginaba por las mañanas. Por algo la amaba. Sin embargo su rabia persistía. Pero por las noches, no podía evitar que su enojo desapareciera como si nunca hubiera existido, y empezara a realizar la acción inversa a la de la mañana: recordaba cada virtud de Cuddy, todos sus logros, sus gestos, su sonrisa, sus caricias... esa noche no fue la excepción.

Salió de la bañera, se puso una bata y tomó su bastón, para dirigirse hacia su habitación. Era inútil, sabía que ya nada calmaría su pierna. Lo mejor sería dormir. Ni siquiera se molestó en vaciar la tina, "la mucama lo hará mañana" pensó. Se acostó pensando en ella, añorando su companía. De vez en cuando, giraba en la cama, esperando encontrarla, y sintiendose idiota luego de darse cuenta de que no estaba, que nunca mas iba a volver. Pasaban las horas y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se sentó y miró por la ventana de su habitación. A simple vista la ciudad parecía haberse detenido, aunque si se prestaba más atención, podía verse que la ciudad seguía andando. Estaba despierta, oscura, con una lluvia incesante que no permitiría dislumbrar los rayos de luz por las mañanas. Estaba igual que él.

No soportó mas. Se levantó, se puso lo primero que encontró y salió a la calle. No tenía muy en claro por qué, solo sabía que lo necesitaba. Llevaba caminando un par de cuadras cuando vió un taxi a lo lejos, con su típico contador que indicaba que no había pasajeros a bordo. Casi sin darse cuenta, lo paró y se subió. Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

-¿A donde se dirige, señor?- Preguntó cortesmentee el chofer.

¡Que buena pregunta! House no sabía ni lo que hacía. Decidió decir lo primero que su inconciente le dijera.

-Hacia el aeropuerto.

Ahora bien, ¿Para qué diablos querría él ir al aeropuerto?. House no creía en el destino ni en las coincidencias. Si su cerebro indirectamente le había dicho que vaya hacia allí, por algo debía ser... Se acomodó en el asiento, esperando que el viaje fuera largo. O mejor que sea corto, sino le saldría muy caro. Esas últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como un eco: "muy caro, muy caro, muy caro..." ¡Mierda! ¡No había traído su abrigo, y por ende tampoco su billetera!.

Revolvió los bolisllos de su pantalon. De repente sintió algo duro. Su tarjeta de crédito. La había dejado allí al salir apurado de un restaurant. Respiró aliviado.

- Antes de llegar, detengase en algún cajero automatico. Debo sacar dinero para pagarle...

* * *

><p>Ya era lunes, pero ella seguia sintiendose mal. A las nauseas que habia tenido en la salida con su hermana, se le habian sumado mareos y fatiga. Pero debia hacer un esfuerzo por estar bien, no podia seguir ausentándose de su trabajo. Levantarse le costo el triple que de costumbre, el solo hecho de sentarse en la cama hiso que sintiera que toda la habitacion le daba vueltas, y tuvo que ir corriendo al baño a devolver lo poco que habia podido cenar el dia anterior. Pasadas las nauseas, desayuno un poco. La cabeza le dolía muchisimo. Ya no habia lugar a dudas: estaba enferma. Luego de pensar bastante, decidio quedarse ese dia en su casa. Despues de todo, siendo doctora siempre le decia a sus pacientes que no fueran a trabajar si estaban enfermos, si no, no mejorarian y podian contagiar a otras personas. Y ella debia dar el ejemplo.<p>

En el PPTH, ya empezaban a extrañarse. Lisa Cuddy habia tenido asistencia perfecta al trabajo desde siempre. Y sus repentinas salidas del trabajo, y  
>ahora su falta desde la mañana, no habia pasado desapercibido por nadie. Incluso Wilson comenzo a preocuparse. En sus horas libres, fue hasta la casa de su amiga. Algo le sabia mal...<p>

Cuddy se sorprendio cuando escucho el timbre de su casa. Se levanto con pesar del sillón donde habia estado leyendo su libro favorito y abrio la  
>puerta.<p>

- ¿Wilson?  
>- Cielos, te ves fatal.<br>- Muchas gracias-Respondió ironica- pasa.  
>- ¿Que esa ocurriendo?- Preguntó son rodeos mientras entraba a la casa.<br>- ¿Que esta ocurriendo con qué?  
>- No lo se, de repente pasas de ser la mujer mas responsable del mundo a practicamente no ir a trabajar nunca... supongo que debe haber algun motivo para semejante cambio.<br>- Nada en especial. Ultimamente no me he estado sintiendo muy bien.  
>- ¿Tiene algo que ver con...? -Dudó antes de mencionar el nombre de House.<br>- No-Le interrumpió- Para nada. De veras, no me siento bien fisicamente.  
>- ¿Que tienes?<br>- Tengo nauseas, migrañas, fatigas...  
>- ¿Desde cuando? -Dijo mientras le ponia una mano en la frente, midiendo su temperatura.<br>- Mas o menos desde que fui al campo con mi hermana.  
>-¿Y eso fue el... ?<br>-Sábado.  
>-Y hoy es Lunes. ¿Estuviste así todo el fin de semana, y no te hiciste ver?<br>-Soy doctora también, Wilson.  
>-Sin embargo sigues enferma.<br>-No se que tengo, la cabeza no me funciona del todo bien, la verdad no se como sigo viva.  
>-¿No tienes ninguna idea de lo que puedes tenes?<br>-No  
>-¿Ninguna? ¿nada? ¿no se te ocurre nada?-Mientras la miraba como insinuando algo.<br>-No estoy embarazada Wilson.  
>-¿Estas segura?<br>-Muy.  
>-¿Qué hiciste con tu hermana?<br>-Salimos a caminar por el campo, nada extraño  
>-¿Comiste algo que no acostumbras a comer?<br>-No solo tome un poco de jugo que no tomaba desde que era chica pero estaba feo, no fue ni un sorbo el que tome, y después pedi una cafe en una confitería pero no lo tome ya me sentia mal.  
>-Dijiste que tenias nauseas, vómitos, dolores de cabeza y musculares, cansancio y solo fuiste a caminar el sabado por la tarde...-Wilson quedo pensativo- ¿llevaste algún gorro o sombrero al campo?<br>-¿Que tiene que ver eso con...? Ah, ya se a lo que te refieres. ¿Crees que tengo un golpe de calor?  
>-Por supuesto que tienes un golpe de calor. ¿Como no lo habías notado antes?<br>-Dios, que imbécil, primero no recuerdo protegerme del sol y luego ni siquiera se me ocurre el diagnostico mas obvio del mundo. No se donde tengo la cabeza.  
>-Creo que si sabes-Cuddy iba a contestar pero la interrumpió- Bien, diré en el hospital lo que te pasa. ¿Recuerdas como se trata el golpe de calor o debo recordartelo también?<br>- Descansar, alejarme del sol, tomar mucha agua, paños fríos en la frente...  
>-Por favor, recuerdalo.<br>- No te preocupes. Gracias por todo Wilson.  
>-No hay problema, solo quería saber que te pasaba. Cuídate mucho Cuddy.<br>-Gracias otra vez. Adiós.

* * *

><p>No sabía que hacer. House estaba sentado a la mesa de una confitería dentro del aeropuerto. Debían ser cerca de las tres de la mañana, no había mucha gente. A lo lejos, se escuchaba una traquila melodía de fondo, que en lugar de atenuar el silencio, lo hacía mas evidente, ya que aunque el volumen estuviera bajo y proveniera probablemente del piso de arriba, House podía entender claramente la letra de la canción, escuchar la lenta melodía de la guitarra, e incluso sentir la vibración del bajo.<p>

No sabía que pensar. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué significaba el aeropuerto para él? Quizás debería irse y buscar empleo en otro país... Aunque sería sumamente molesto tener que hablar en otro idioma todo el tiempo. No. El sabía lo que quería. Quería volver. Quería verla. Se levantó, necesitaba caminar un poco, sentía que la pierna le dolía más al estar tanto tiempo sentado. Siguió pensando. Cuddy había dicho que no quería verlo nunca mas. ¿Que tan en serio debería tomarse lo que había dicho? Que tan en serio... Ella creía que el, justamente, no la tomaba en serio. Si volvía, le daría mas razones para pensarlo. Pero, ¿Qué importaba lo que ella pensara, si no podía estar a su lado?. Prefería mil veces estar cerca de ella y que lo odie, a estar lejos y que piense que es un hombre de palabra. ¿De qué le servía eso?

De repente se dió cuenta en donde había terminado su breve caminata: en la ventanilla donde se compraban los pasajes. Se decidió, y preguntó cual era el próximo vuelo a EEUU. Un avión se drigiría hacia america del norte al otro día, por la noche. Sin tibutear compró los boletos, y en ese instante sintió una profunda paz, que no había sentido desde su partida. Iba a volver. Salió del lugar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, hasta que se dió cuenta de que no tenía por qué apurarse. Se rió de si mismo.

Ya en la habitacion del hotel, mas presisamente en su cama, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Los pasajes estaban en el cajón de la mesa de luz. Volvería a Nueva Jersey, le pediría perdón a Cuddy, y ella no podría decirle que no. Nunca lo había hecho. Al fin logró dormirse, pensando que así se haría mas corta la espera para volver a verla. Para volver a sentirla, tenerla, quererla...

Sin embargo, al otro día, se despertó odiandola nuevamente.

**Fin del capitulo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que les pareció? ¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias?<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_Volvimoooos. Esperamos que sepan disculpar nuestra tardanza. Estubimos un tiempo de viaje con la escuela, nos fue bastante bien, no hubo tantos heridos como nos habiamos imaginado... ya volvimos con las pilas recargadas y por sobre todo, **vivas.**_

_Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a **BERENICE**, que parece que se preocupo mucho por nosotras :/ sos un amor!. Todos los lectores deberian ser como vos, que comentás todos los fics SIEMPRE. Así da gusto escribir, es muy importante para nosotras saber si hay alguien del otro lado leyendo lo que escribimos... Hacete un cuenta en fanfiction bere! es re facil._

_Les recomendamos los fics de** Candy96**, son de una co-autora de este fic. Tiene dos, uno Huddy y un Huli. Ambos son muy buenos, leanlos!_  
><em>Bueno, sin mas vueltas, el cap de hoy.<em>

* * *

><p>House no sabia si reir o llorar. Tenía el pasaje para irse esa misma noche a su antiguo hogar. En unas 10 horas salia su vuelo, y él no sabia que hacer. No quería verla. Pero tampoco quería perderla. No quería tener que disculparse, pero tampoco quería que aquello terminara. Y lo peor de todo, la odiaba por lo que le habia dicho, pero al mismo tiempo la amaba por lo que era.<p>

Estaba desayunando en una estación de servicio, mientras miraba a los autos que entraban y salian de ella constantemente. Nevaba muchisimo, nunca habia visto tanta nieve junta en su vida. Al lado de su silla, estaba su única maleta. Ya no estaba alojado en el hotel, aunque todavía había tiempo de buscar algún hostal barato antes de que anochezca. Pero sería inútil, no podría conseguir un trabajo como doctor en ese lugar. Y no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su profesión, de ningún modo. Entonces ¿Sólo quedaba volver?.

No lograba entenderlo ¿Qué pretendía Cuddy? Primero le decía que salga de su vida, y luego no le deja irse... Pero no por eso iba a volver. Sería como dejar que ella gane. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y volvio a sentir por enesima vez esa mañana el pasaje, bien doblado y en su lugar, como si tubiera miedo de que desapareciera.

Más tarde, fue a pasear por una plaza que quedaba cerca del aereopuerto, aunque todavia faltaran 8 horas más. Pero el sentia que su tiempo se agotaba y tenia que decidirse de una buena vez. Perdió mucho tiempo sintiendo la nieve compactarse bajo sus pies. Hasta que tomó su descision. Volvería. Pero no pensaba quedarse. Iría hasta Nueva Jersey, vería a Cuddy, pero no para reconciliarse, sino todo lo contrario. Le diría que se disculpe con él por lo que le había hecho con respecto a los mails que habia mandado a los hospitales, le exigiría que enviara otra información (todos los pacientes agradecidos con el, las vidas que habia salvado, los casos sin solución que el había resuelto...) y ya que estaba, presentaría su renuncia formalmente.

* * *

><p>Para Cuddy la semana transcurrió lentamente, los días se le hacían eternos estando en su casa, y más si estaba sola. Su hermana la llamaba a diario para saber cómo estaba, en parte se sentía culpable por la enfermedad que tenía, insistía en ir a verla y quedarse con ella unos días, pero Cuddy, testaruda como ella sola, protestaba que no era necesario, que ella se podía cuidar sola, que iba a estar bien y que su hermana no debía ausentarse de su casa pues sus hijos la necesitaban más.<p>

Una vez que empezó a tratar su insolación, poco a poco fue mejorando, las migrañas y vómitos desaparecieron, pero no por completo, de vez en cuando se sentía mareada y cansada; estuvo en la casa haciendo reposo dos días, más de eso no podía, ella no se lo permitía, su voluntad de trabajar era mayor. Si es que era su voluntad de trabajar… quizá eso era solo una escusa para huir de la casa, no soportaba estar tanto tiempo sin él ahí, recordaba todas las veces que estuvieron juntos, su mente se llenaba de recuerdos.

_-House, me traes un vaso de agua. –Gritaba Cuddy recostada desde su cama, llevaba días enferma y House se pasaba la mayor parte del día en la casa haciéndole compañía._  
><em>-Búscatelo tú, bien entera estas para salir un rato de la cama y servirte agua.<em>  
><em>-Pero estoy enferma. –Protestaba como una niña<em>  
><em>-Hace un rato no te veías para nada enferma…<em>  
><em>-Porque mi doctor me vino a cuidar, ¿No es así?<em>  
><em>-Exacto.<em>  
><em>-¿Me vas a traer agua, o no?<em>  
><em>-Ya deja de gritar mujer. –Le decía House parado desde el umbral de la puerta. –Acá te traje tu vaso de agua.<em>

_Cuddy quedo sorprendida ante el gesto, si bien sabía que en algún momento se lo iba a servir, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido y tan fácil de convencer._

_-Gracias amor. –Le dijo Cuddy mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios._  
><em>-No seas cursi, y deja de besarme que no quiero terminar en cama como vos.<em>  
><em>-Siempre terminas en la cama conmigo…<em>  
><em>-Sí, pero siempre es de otro modo. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?<em>  
><em>-Claro, de todos modos amas estar en la cama conmigo.<em>  
><em>-Amo estar contigo en la cama. –Y la beso en los labios<em>

Lo que tenía eran deseos de huir de esos recuerdos, no más. Decidida se preparo para volver a trabajar, sin importarte si se había recuperado del todo o no.

* * *

><p>Los copos que nieve que caían del cielo eran cada vez mas grandes. House llegó al aeropuerto con varias horas de anticipación. Haría todo el papeleo con tiempo, asi solo le quedaria relajarse hasta que parta el avion. A diferencia de el dia anterior, ese dia el aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente molesta. Niños aburridos, bebés malolientes, adolecsentes presumiendo del volumen que alcanzaban los parlantes de sus celulares, y lo peor de todo, parejas peleando, mujeres charlatanas y hombres que hablaban en un tono de voz tan alto que parecia que estaban en un estadio de futbol.<p>

Después de hacer largas filas, se sentó en la sala de espera. Ya estaba demasiado fastidiado, demasiada gente idiota en un solo lugar lo habian puesto de mal humor. Por suerte, en la sala donde estaba, solo habia dos personas ademas de el. Un hombe mayor con pinta de empresario, y una mujer. Pero para su desgracia, la mujer lloraba angustiada con sus manos cubriendole el rostro. El iba de un lado a otro por el lugar, tratando de calmar el dolor de su pierna y de no escuchar el insesante llanto. Al parecer, el sonido que hacia su baston al chocar con el suelo le molestaba bastante al supuesto empresario, asi que se entretuvo haciendo el mayor ruido posible mientras observaba las reacciones del señor. Desde donde estaba, se podía ver la pista de despegue. Estaba cubierta totalmente por nieve. Se pregunto como harian para aterrizar a un avión allí, ya que a pesar de que varios empleados del lugar intentaban despejar el lugar, no parecian tener buenos resultados. Apenas limpiaban, gruesos copos de nieve volvian a cubrir el lugar.

A la sala donde estaban, entró un hombre apurado con un chico. "Genial" pensó House, "una llorona, un vejestorio, y ahora un pobre infeliz con un mocoso en un mismo lugar. ¿Que mas puedo pedir?"

- ¿Cuánto falta para que salga el avión papi?  
>- Mucho- Respondió House. El padre lo ignoró.<br>- Mira hijo, en esa pantalla anuncian todos los vuelos. El nuestro es el que dice "destino, Estados Unidos" .  
>- ¿Cuál? ¿El que dice "cancelado por mal tiempo"?<br>- ¿QUE?- Dijeron House y el padre al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en el trabajo, Cuddy trataba de estar lo mejor posible y rendir el cien por cien el servicio en el hospital, le era difícil, no se había curado del todo, seguía teniendo fatiga, dolores musculares y constantes mareos.<p>

Por los pasillos del hospital no tardaron en correr los rumores acerca de su ausencia, y por supuesto la de House. Uno de los primeros que escucho, en enfermería obviamente, era que House le había sido infiel. Ella lo había encontrado en su casa, en su cama con otra mujer, a partir de esto se pelearon y ella decidió despedirlo porque no soportaba verlo todos los días. Dios, no creía de todo lo que eran capaz de inventar. Más tarde, ese mismo día, en la zona de radiología escucho a dos doctores nuevos hablando sobre ella, esta vez el rumor era otro, esté decía que ella había despedido a House por su último caso. Como habia terminado con la muerte de un niño, ella lo tuvo que despedir, por ende, se termino su relación afectiva también.

Cansada de los rumores y necesitando hablar con alguien fue a la oficina de Wilson, el único que lograría comprenderla.

-¿Estas ocupado? –Le pregunto mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.  
>-Recién se acaba de ir mi paciente, me suspendieron el turno que le seguía y el próximo es en cuarenta y cinco minutos, tenemos el tiempo suficiente para hablar creo.<br>-Gracias. –Mientras tanto entro al consultorio y se sentó en los sillones.  
>-Y, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te sientes mejor que los otros días? ¿No crees que es pronto para que vuelvas a trabajar? –Wilson la atormento en preguntas.<br>-No soporto más estar en casa, me siento mejor que cuando me fuiste a ver, pero todavía tengo algunos que otros síntomas de la insolación. Por otra parte, ¿escuchaste los rumores que se andan diciendo de mí y de House?, me supera. –Lo decía en tono bastante molesto.  
>-Pero si todavía no te sientes bien no tendrías que haber vuelto, podrías empeorar y tú bien lo sabes.<br>-Si lo sé, pero no aguanto un minuto más en la casa, necesitaba salir de ahí, tenía que volver a ser como antes, necesitaba volver a trabajar.  
>-¿Por qué necesitabas salir de tu casa?, después de todo es tu casa, no creo que te guste más estar todo el día sentada en tu oficina haciendo papeleo a estar en tu casa recostada mirando un poco de TV.<br>-No soporto estar sin House ahí. –Le contaba en tono melancólico, ojos vidriosos y algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.  
>-No estés mal Lisa, sé que no es una situación agradable pero tienes que mirar para otros lados, abrir nuevas puertas, nuevos caminos, seguir adelante. –Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, un abrazo consolador.<br>-¿Escuchaste los rumores? Dicen que lo despedí porque no soluciono un caso, hasta andan diciendo que él estaba con otra mujer. No lo soporto más James. –Y lloro desconsoladamente en el hombro de su amigo.  
>-¿Qué? Yo escuche otros…<br>-¿Hay más todavía?  
>-Al parecer…<br>-¿Qué escuchaste James? Por favor dímelo, necesito saber.  
>-Preferiría no contarte, pero si insistes… También dicen… dicen que estas embarazada y que por eso House se fue, que te dejo, que quedaste mal por la situación y por eso te ausentaste del hospital unos días.<br>Cuddy rompió en llanto, soportaba hasta cierto límite todos los rumores, pero que inventen un embarazo, no, eso no lo toleraba.  
>-James, ¿me estás hablando en serio? ¿Inventaron eso también?<br>-Sí, pero esa no es la verdad, ¿cierto?  
>-Claro que no James, bien sabes tú la verdad. Sabes que discutimos, los dos dijimos cosas que no queríamos y House se tomo las cosas en serio.<br>-¿Sabes algo de él? ¿Lo llamaste al menos? ¿Intentaste solucionar algo? –Wilson quería saber más, más de lo que él ya sabía.  
>-Solo sé que no está acá, y que… empeore las cosas, debe de odiarme, seguramente no quiere saber nada de mí, pero Wilson yo hice todo por mí, no soporto que se haya ido así como así, tan rápido.<br>-Pero… ¿Por qué decís eso? ¿Qué hiciste Cuddy? –Wilson ya no entendía nada  
>-Yo, al principio lo llamaba todo el tiempo pero él nunca me atendió, entonces le empecé a mandar e-mails, por día le mandaba cerca de cinco, seguramente le llene la casilla de mensajes, los primero mensajes eran lindos, le pedía que vuelva, le decía que lo amaba que todo había sido una pelea sin sentido, pero a medida que paso el tiempo y el no contestaba ninguno me empecé a enojar entonces mis mensajes ya no eran los mismos, hasta le llegue a decir que lo odiaba, que no quería que vuelva, que no lo quería ver más. –Rompió en llanto después de decir esto, se lamentaba cada palabra que le había escrito, cada discusión que habían tenido, se culpaba de que él ya no esté a su lado. –Wilson, sabes que no es verdad, que daría la vida por tenerlo al lado mío como antes.<br>-¿Y como sabes que los ha leido? El no es de revisar sus mensajes muy seguido que digamos...  
>-El fin de semana, que estuve enferma, revisé mis mails y tenía uno de House, lo único que escribió fue que le envié una carta de recomendación para entregar en un hospital.<br>-¿Le enviaste una? –Wilson ya estaba inquieto, la duda lo mataba.  
>-Sí, pero más que una carta de recomendación fue una sentencia de muerte lo que envié, y no se lo envié a él sino que me tomé el trabajo de enviar a todos los hospitales de Inglaterra una carta con todas las cosas negativas, hasta puse que era un adicto a las drogas y que estuvo internado en un centro de rehabilitación. Soy un fraude Wilson, ¿Cómo le pude hacer esto a House? –En ese momento ya era imposible que no llore, apenas podía hablar, su garganta no le permitía articular palabra alguna, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y la cabeza no le funcionaba, las migrañas que tenía era terrible, se sentía perdida en la pequeña oficina, todo le giraba alrededor.<br>-¿Tú qué? ¿Cuddy sos consiente de lo que hiciste? ¿Pensaste cómo puede estar House ahora? Anda a saber que es de su vida, donde andará y ve a saber tú que porquerías se inyecto en la sangre, seguramente echo a perder todo su año de rehabilitación por un capricho tuyo. Dios Cuddy, nunca te creí capaz de hacer algo así. –Gritaba Wilson mientras caminaba la oficina de punta a punta, pasándose las manos por la cabeza, mientras que con el celular hacía en inútil esfuerzo de comunicarse con House.  
>-Ya para Wilson, ¿crees que no tengo suficiente cargo de consciencia con lo que hice? Sí, tengo el suficiente cargo de consciencia, me siento una mierda y me arrepiento de haber sido tan estúpida, de haber hecho una cosa así, pero no me lo eches en cara a todo, ya entendí me porte mal.<br>-¿Qué pare? ¡Cuddy podría estar muerto! Sabes de lo que es capaz, el ama su trabajo, ama los puzzles.  
>-¡BASTA WILSON, YA BASTA! –Cuddy no soportaba más la situación, sentada se agarraba la cabeza, House no podía estar muerto.<br>-Si quieres que pare vete porque yo no pienso parar hasta encontrar a mi amigo.  
>Cuddy se paro dispuesta a irse, pero en el momento en que se levanto del sillón todo lo que estaba alrededor suyo giraba, estaba muy mareada y al instante su puso pálida. Wilson noto su drástico cambio y se preocupo, si bien estaba enojada con ella por lo que había hecho ahora se trataba de su salud y ella no estaba del todo bien.<br>-Cuddy, ¿te sientes bien? –De apoco Wilson se acerco a ella.  
>-Yo, yo me siento bastante mareada<p>

Termino de decir eso y Cuddy tambaleo hacia atrás, cayendo desmayada sobre el sillón en el que segundos atrás estuvo sentada.

* * *

><p>Ni una sola explicación. House ya le había gritado a todo aquel que pareciera trabajar en el aeopuerto en busca de una respuesta a la cancelación de su vuelo. Incluso había discutido con el personal de limpieza. Y siempre le dijeron lo mismo: no podían aterrizar ni despegar aviones en esas condiciones. Lo único que quedaba era esperar. Cientos o miles de personas estaban en el aeropuerto sin un lugar a donde ir.<p>

Ahora la sala de espera donde había estado un par de horas antes, estaba tan lleno de gente que parecía que el oxigeno se agotaba. Lo peor de todo, ea que la misma mujer de antes seguía llorando, ahora al parecer más afligida. Incluso mas entrada la noche, cuando varias personas, en espacial los niños y las mujeres, se habian dormido o en algún asiento o incluso en el suelo. Ya no lloraba con tanto impetu, pero gimoteaba de vez en cuando con la cabeza baja.

- OK- Exclamó House, sin importarle si podia despertar a alguien- Todos estamos muy tristes aquí por no poder viajar. Ahora ¿Podrias, por piedad, dejar de llorar aunque sea por cinco putos minutos? Te he ignorado toda la tarde, pero no pienso tolerarte toda la noche.

La mujer dejó de llorar, soprendida. Podría reconocer esa voz, ese tono, ese vocavulario, la ironía de sus palabras en cualquier lado. No podía ser...

- ¿Greg?- Preguntó sin levantar la vista.  
>- ¿Soy famoso incluso en Europa? Bueno, no se de que me sorprendo si...<p>

House enmudeció cuando la misteriosa dama por fin mostró su rostro. Estaba rojo y surcado de lágrimas, sus ojos hinchados y el maquillaje corrido, pero no tardó ni un segundo en reconocerla...

-S... ¿Stacy?

* * *

><p><em>Con cada review que dejas, haces feliz a un autor. <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_ADVERTENCIA IMPORTANTE: nunca duden que este fic es HUDDY, por mucho que aparezca Stacy._

* * *

><p>-¡Cuddy! ¡Vamos Cuddy reacciona! -Wilson estaba sentado a su lado, tomandola por la espalda tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero no volvía-¡Necesito ayuda! -Gritó desde el interior de su oficina, inmediatamente ingreso una enfermera. -Necesito que traigan una camilla para trasladar a la a una habitación, se desmayó.<p>

Una vez ya en la habitación, Cuddy yacía aún inconsiente sobre la cama, conectada a un suero y Wilson sentado a su lado esperando que despertara.

-Greg.. -Cuddy estaba despierta, aún con los ojos cerrados llamaba a su pareja, sin estar aquel presente ahí.  
>-Cuddy, Cuddy soy Wilson,¿cómo te sientes?<br>-¿Wilson...? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estoy? -Cuddy no entendía nada, estuvo inmovil un rato hasta que reconoció el lugar, estaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Trato de sentarse y un fuerte mareo la tomo por sorpresa, dejandola pálida y hasta incluso con algunas nauseas.  
>-Cuddy recuestate, no estas bien.- Más que un pedido fue una orden por parte de Wilson.<br>-¿Qué me paso Wilson? -La voz de la decana era melacólica, casi no se escuchaba, la situación la superaba, no sabía lo que tenía y cada vez se sentía peor.  
>-Estabamos en mi oficina discutiendo y ... -Cuddy lo interrumpió.<br>-Si eso ya lo sé, me refiero a ¿cómo llegue aquí?  
>-Te desmayaste y no reaccionabas, tuve que pedir ayuda para traerte hasta acá. Te bajó la presión Cuddy, y mucho.<p>

Cuddy estaba perpleja, nunca antes había tenido algún problema sobre presión baja, y ahora de una día para el otro caía desmayada a causa de eso.

-Te vas a hacer análisis, queremos estar estar seguros de que no tengas hipotensión. Análisis de sangre, orina, ya sabes, todo lo necesario.

Cuddy asintió levemente con la cabeza. Wilson se estaba retirando de la habitación cuando el llamado de su amiga lo detuvo.

-Quédate un rato más Wilson, por favor. No quiero estar sola.  
>-No puedo, tengo pacientes que atender, ya me demore demasiado. Lo siento. -Wilson se retiro de la habitación,en verdad no tenía mucho que hacer, todavía tenia bastante tiempo libre hasta que llegue su próximo paciente, pero no sentía ganas de estar con Cuddy después de la confesion que ella le había hecho en la oficina.<p>

Necesitaba pensar y tratar de comunicarse con House urgentemente.

* * *

><p>Aeropuerto de Londres:<p>

Una muchacha, de no más de 25 años, con aspecto aburrido, dejó sus pedidos en la mesa. Un café cortado para House, un jugo exprimido para Stacy. Era una sutiación bastante incomoda para los dos. Desde que se habian encontrado, apenas se habían dirigido la palabra en toda la noche. Recien al rededor de las cinco y media de la madrugada, a House se le habia ocurrido preguntarle si quería desayunar algo. Ella se sorprendió ante la invitación, pero aceptó casi inmediatamente. Él, por su parte, tenía cientos de preguntas en su cabeza ¿Que estaba haciendo ella ahi? ¿Por que lloraba? ¿Y Mark? Así que ni bien tuvieron ambos sus bebidas, comenzó con su interrogatorio.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué llorabas o no?  
>-Nunca preguntaste.<br>-Te estoy preguntando ahora.  
>-Nada que te incumba.<p>

El no tenia muchas ganas de discutir. Estaba cansado, no habia dormido, su pierna lo estaba matando, y además no entendía del todo bien que estaba haciendo en esa cafetería de aeropuerto charlando con su ex. Estaba demasiado confundido. Se hicieron unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Y que haces en Inglaterra? ¿No te necesitan en el hospital?  
>-Nada que te incumba.<p>

Otra vez silencio. House aprovechó para tomar su café y ella lo imitó. Ambos se morían de curiosidad por lo que sea que le hubiera ocurrido al otro, pero eran demasiado orgullosos para demostrarlo.

-En todo caso, que haces tu en Inglaterra.  
>-Vacasiones. Pero lo tuyo no deben serlo.<br>-¿Por qué lo dices?  
>-Lo presiento.<br>-Estupida intuición femenina.

Stacy sonrió ante ese comentario. El no había cambiado nada en todo ese tiempo.

-Vamos, decime ¿Por que llorabas?  
>-Si me decis por que viniste, yo te digo por qué lloraba.<br>-Trato hecho.

Por tercera vez en la mañana, se hiso silencio en el lugar. Ambos esperaban que el otro comience.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó House, un poco impaciente.  
>-Tú primero.<br>-No, las damas primero.  
>-Lo mio probablemente sea una historia mas larga que la tuya. No tengo ganas de esperar tanto.<br>-Bien, estoy aqui. De vacasiones.  
>-¿Por qué?<br>-Porque necesitaba descansar.  
>-¿De qué? Amas tu trabajo.<br>-Si, pero ya sabes, el stress, los pacientes mentirosos, las familias idiotas, los casos que no llego a resolver a tiempo, todo es muy agotador.

Ella se quedó mirandolo un buen rato. Sabía que allí no estaba la verdad. Y eso lo hacía mucho más interesante.

-A ver si adivino. ¿Te despidieron?  
>-¿No vas a creer lo que te dije?<br>-No. Y no creo que te hayan despedido. Veamos... ¿Huyes de la justicia?  
>-Si. Por eso estoy en un aeropuerto internacional, aqui nunca me encontraran-Contestó sarcastico.<br>-Tienes razón...-Pensó un rato más- ¿Una mujer?  
>-¿Qué?<br>-¡Bingo! Es eso.  
>-No se de qué hablas.<br>-Vamos, te descubrí.  
>-Maldita perra.<br>-¿Es alguien que conozco?  
>-Nunca dije que tuviera problemas con ninguna mujer.<br>-¿Alguna enfermera?  
>-Las enfermeras son una fantasía demasiado común. Me considero un poco más original.<br>-¿Es Cuddy?  
>-No-Respondió de manera demasiado apresurada. Stacy lo notó al instante.<br>-Así que es ella...  
>-Muy bien, ya lo sabes. Ahora TU historia.<br>-Viene Mark.  
>-Vamos, no pogas escusas.<br>-No, en serio, ahi viene. Me esta buscando. Veamonos a las tres en el Turf Tavern.  
>-¿Y si tengo algo mejor que hacer?<br>-Entonces no te enteraras de mi historia-Dijo mientras se levantaba.  
>-¿A dónde vas?<br>-Voy a ir a su encuentro antes de que el me encuentre a mi... contigo.  
>-Me refiero a ¿Quién pagará tu desayuno? ¿YO?<br>-Te pagaré cuando nos volvamos a ver-le sonrió. Luego, fue hacia donde había visto que se dirigía su marido.

* * *

><p>Cuddy se sentia de lo peor. Aparte de que su estado de salud no era de lo mejor, todo lo que le había dicho Wilson le había afectado. Se sentía una mierda y no dejaba de pensar en House ¿y si le había pasado algo?. No no, eso no era posible, si le hubiese pasado algo ya se hubiera enterado, pero... ¿Cómo? Tenía que dejar de pensar en todo esto, seguramente House estaba bien, riendose de que ellos se esten preocupando por el, tirandose a sus putas y emborrachandose.<p>

Esa misma tarde, luego de que le hayan hecho todos los análisis, le dieron el alta a Cuddy. Volvió a su casa, se puso un pijama y miro en su casilla de mesajes de Hotmail si tenía algún mensaje de House. No le fue sorpresa no encontrar nada, entonces lo llamó. La llamada dio varios tonos hasta que contestaron.

-¡Greg! -Pronunció bastante emocionada, pero no tuvo respuesta,solo escuchaba una conversación. Era la voz de House y una mujer, le resultaba conocida la voz pero no estaba segura de quien era.  
>-¿La odias?<br>-En parte.  
>-Explicate mejor Greg.<br>-Me sacó lo mejor que tenía en mi vida, ella sabe que mi profesion es lo unico que me mantiene cuerdo y sin embargo hizo lo que hizo, le guardo rencor por eso,a demas me echó de su vida sin razón, no la entiendo, pero...

Cuddy corto la llamada, no podía seguír escuchando aquella conversacion, sabía que House se refería a ella, y lo que más le molestaba es que estaba hablando de sus problemas con otra mujer, una mujer que no era ella, a ella nunca le había contado sus problemas tan abiertamente ahora lo escuchaba contarle todo su vida a una desconocida, una desconocida en la quien confiaba porque conocía a House y el no se abre tan facilmente a cualquiera. Por otro lado también le molestaba que aquella le llame Greg, el era SU Greg de nadie más, las primeras lágrimas de bronca se deslizaban por su mejilla pero inmediatamente de las seco y se levanto del sillón para irse a su cuarto a dormir, con el alivio de saber que House estaba bien, al menos.

* * *

><p>Eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde, y House estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo del bar. Se repetía a si mismo en su mente los motivos de por que le seguia el juego a su ex. Primero y principal, ella debia devolverle el dinero del desayuno. Segundo, quería saber por qué habia estado casi todo un día llorando como una condenada. Y tercero... no habia tercero. Se verían una sola vez, y luego ambos volverian a sus vidas. Ella con su esposo y el... el solito, como loco malo. Aunque pensandolo bien, él ERA un loco malo.<p>

La vió entrar y buscarlo con la mirada. En cuanto lo vió, le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta y caminó hacia donde estaba. Se había producido mucho, casi parecía como si estubieran teniendo una cita a ciegas. Cuando se sentó en frente de él, le pareció notar que ella le hacía ojitos, pero no estaba seguro. Quizas solo estaba mas necesitado de lo que imaginaba... aun no sabia donde conseguir buenas chicas en Londres.

-Hola Greg.  
>-¿Desde cuándo usas tanto escote?<br>-Yo estoy bien. ¿Y tu?-Esquivó su pregunta.  
>-Estoy un poco desorientado ¿Esto era una cita? Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera venido de traje. Bueno, no, pero por lo menos me hubiera peinado.<br>-¿Puedes llamar al mesero? Tengo poco tiempo.  
>-Dentro de unas cuantas horas tu marido se dara cuenta de que no estas ¿Verdad? ¿Sigue siendo tu marido verdad?<br>-No por mucho tiempo-Aclaró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
>-Vamos, dime que pasó. Para eso estamos aquí.<br>-Peleas matrimoniales. Nada del otro mundo.  
>-Es algo más que eso. Me lo hubieras dicho en el aeropuerto si no.<br>-Es complicado.  
>-Tengo tiempo.<br>-Pero yo no. Ya te lo dije.  
>-Entonces vamos. Comienza.<br>-¿llamaras al mesero o no?

House estaba comenzando a impacientarse. La conversacion no iba a ningun lado. A regañadientes, llamo al muchacho que tomaba los pedidos.

-Traenos algo. Lo que mas rapidamente salga. La señora... o señorita, no tiene mucho tiempo.  
>-En seguida-respondió el joven. Probablemente estaba acostumbrado a los malos tratos.<br>-Sigues igual que siempre, Greg.  
>-Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti, pero antes estabas mas buena.<br>-Aún tengo cierto encanto, ¿Verdad?  
>-¿Me vas a contar tu historia o me vas a seguir seduciendo?<br>-¿Yo te estoy seduciendo?  
>-No, el mesero. ¡Claro que me estas seduciendo!<br>-No se de que hablas...  
>-Vamos, me acabas de decir que no tenias mucho tiempo. Y la verdad, no tengo ganas de comenzar con tus jueguitos.<br>-Bien-Se aclaró la garganta- Me pelee con Mark... porque tuvimos una discución sobre...

En ese momento, llega el mesero interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Dos cafes cortados.  
>-¿No podias venir en otro momento?<br>-Dejalo Greg, es su trabajo.  
>-¿Quieren la cuenta?-Dijo el muchacho ignorandolos.<br>-Si. Ahora largate. Y tú -dijo señalando a Stacy-deja de dar tantas vueltas y cuentame por qué rayos se pelaron.  
>-Mark... se dió cuenta de que aun te extraño.<br>-Oh, oh, así que es eso-Exclamó con una sonrisa ironica- Ya te dije que no estoy para bromas, "cariño".  
>-No es ninguna broma.<br>-Bueno, en ese caso es una lastima, Stacy. No se si lo recuerdas, pero no voy a perdonarte por lo que me hiciste...  
>-Ya no quiero que me perdones. Mark me perdonó, pero aún así no logro olvidarme de ti.-Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.<p>

House se quedo pensativo ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿O sólo estaba jugando con él? Habia algo que no le cerraba. Ella miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró con resignación.

-Debo irme. Por favor, piensa en lo que te dije. Podriamos darnos una segunda oportunidad ¿No?  
>-No lo creo.<br>-¿Es por ella, verdad? Es por Lisa.  
>-No. Eso no tiene nada que ver.<br>-Claro que si. Ustedes siempre tuvieron algo raro.  
>-Pero las cosas no... Terminaron muy bien entre los dos... De hecho, terminaron muy mal.<br>-¿Que tan mal?  
>-Bastante.<p>

De repente, House sintió que su celular vibraba. Era ella, otra vez. De repente, tuvo una idea para decirle indirectamente todo lo que le estaba pasando, sin sus interrupciones. Apretó el botón de "contestar" y dejó disimuladamente el aparato arriba de la mesa y siguió conversando con Stacy.

-¿La odias?  
>-En parte.<br>-Explicate mejor Greg.  
>-Me sacó lo mejor que tenía en mi vida, ella sabe que mi profesion es lo unico que me mantiene cuerdo y sin embargo hizo lo que hizo, le guardo rencor por eso. Ademas me echó de su vida sin razón, no la entiendo, pero igualmente sigo sintiendo algo por ella. Me entiendes ¿Verdad?<p>

Volvió su vista hacia su móvil, y vió el mensaje de "llamada terminada" en él. ¿Cuanto habría escuchado? ¿Que habría entendido? House no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, ya que la mujer que tenía en frente le seguía hablando.

-Entiendo. Pero, viendo que las cosas no salieron muy bien entre ustedes dos, pienso que deberías comenzar a olvidarla. Yo puedo ayudarte.-Dijo cariñosamente mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la de él.  
>-No lo sé, Stacy-Respondió él, apartando su mano.<br>-Piensalo. Ahora debo irme.  
>-No, el que se va soy yo. No te quieras pasar de lista. Esta vez, el café lo pagas tu.<p>

Se levantó lentamente, ayudado por su bastón, y comenzó a irse, dejando a su ex con el mozo que les había llevado la cuenta. Estaba muy confundido, por una parte, la idea de volver a tener algo con ella le atraía, pero por otro lado... el amaba a Cuddy, nunca iba a poder cambiar eso.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Cuddy amaneció descompuesta todavía, pero ya no lucia pálida, ni tenía mareos. A pesar de no sentirse del todo bien fue a trabajar, ya había perdido tres días cuando tuvo insolación y se quedo en casa, y ayer había perdido toda la tarde, el trabajo se acumula no podía seguir ausentandose de su puesto.<p>

Ingresó al hospital,saludo a los pocos que se cruzo y fue directo a su despacho, no tenía ánimos de nada. Golpearon su puerta, era Wilson por supuesto.

-Ver para creer, no pensé que las enfermeras hablaban en serio, te imaginaba en casa. ¿Estas mejor?  
>-No puedo seguir ausentandome del hospital y no, no estoy mejor pero sigo de pie. Por otro lado, anoche llame a House.<br>-Yo igual y lo único que escuche fue el buzón de voz, fueron intentos en vano.  
>-Me atendió.<br>-¡¿Te atendió? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿En dónde esta? Vamos mujer habla. -Wilson estaba como loco, no podía creer que su amigo le haya atendido el telefono a la mujer que lo habia castigado de la peor manera y a él que era su único y mejor amigo no le haya contestado el celular.  
>-No me hablo, atendió y no hablo, solo escuche que estaba hablando con una mujer. -Dijo Cuddy indiferente mientras ordenaba los papeles,se puso de pie e inmediatamente salió corriendo a su baño privado, posando una mano en su estomago y con la otra tapandose la boca.<p>

Del otro lado de la puerta Wilson escuchaba como su amiga devolvia el estomago, decidió entrar a auxiliarla. Al entrar la encontro sentada en el piso con la cabeza colgando sobre el inodoro y los ojos llorosos debido al acerco un vaso de agua para que se refresque un poco.

-Gracias, ya es la tercera vez que me descompongo esta mañana- Su voz era débil.  
>-Tengo los resultados de tus análisis.<br>-¿Qué tengo?  
>-No los mire, pense que te molestaria que los revise sin tu permiso.<br>-En este momento solo me importa saber que tengo, abrelos, leelos, dime y listo.

Walson saco de su bolsillo derecho un sobre blanco, lo abrió y saco el contenido, desdoblo el papel y empezo a leer los resultados.

-¿Y Wilson?  
>-No tenes hipotencion, solo es un sintoma la presion baja, pero...<p>

* * *

><p><em>CHAN. Bueno, actualizamos tarde otra vez. Yo (Eve) asumo toda la responsabilidad, Cachu ya tenía su parte lista hace semanas. Fue todo por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi gran culpa. Los invitamos a pasar por nuestro perfil, allí encontraran que además de esta, tenemos otras historias por separado, que seguro también les van a gustar. <em>

**_Recuerden dejar un review, si veo que hay varios quizás me de fuerzas para actualizar más rapido... jaja_**


	7. Chapter 7

Wilson saco de su bolsillo derecho un sobre blanco, lo abrió y saco el contenido, desdoblo el papel y empezo a leer los resultados.

-¿Y Wilson?  
>-No tienes hipotensión, solo es un síntoma la presión baja, pero… Cuddy, ¿estás segura que no sabes lo que tienes?-Wilson estaba sorprendido, era algo obvio. Se tendría que haber dado cuenta<p>

-¿Crees que si supiera no me hubiese tratado? Nos des más vueltas y dime Wilson.  
>-Estas embarazada.<p>

Cuddy quedo sorprendida con la noticia. Si bien en algún momento le paso por la cabeza el poder estar embarazada rápidamente se olvido de la idea al recordar todos sus problemas al intentar embarazarse, y ahora en el momento menos indicado recibía la noticia, su sueño se había hecho realidad... iba a ser madre. No podía creerlo.

Inmediatamente se le formo un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió un cosquilleo en el abdomen. Dejo caer unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, se puso de pie y se abrazó a Wilson. Este por respeto y comprensión le respondió el abrazo, desplazando su mano por todo lo largo de su espalda.  
>Permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que el llanto de Cuddy finalizó y de a poco se separo de los brazos de su amigo. Luego se seco el rostro y tomo en sus manos los resultados de los análisis y comenzó a leerlos.<p>

-Estas algo anémica, sé que estos últimos días no estuviste comiendo bien. Ahora tendras que cuidarte, y empezar a tomar vitaminas y acido folico. -En ese momento su beeper sonó, dando aviso a la próxima consulta. -Llego mi paciente,me tengo que ir. ¿Vas a estar bien?  
>-Vé, está bien. Gracias por todo Wilson. En serio, gracias.<br>-Cualquier cosa me llamas. -Le dijo mientras se retiraba del despacho.

* * *

><p>-¿Lo pensaste?<p>

House escuhó, nervioso, la voz de Stacy del otro lado del telefono. Le había dejado su número anotado en una servilleta de papel del bar, que luego él había encontrado en su bolsillo.

-Lo pensé. Pero no llegué a ninguna conclusión.  
>-Encontremonos.<br>-¿Tu esposo no sospechará de nada?  
>-Ya no es mi esposo. Ayer terminamos todos los tramites.<br>-Oh...  
>-¿En dónde estas?<br>-En un hotel. No es un cinco estrellas pero...  
>-¿Cómo se llama?<br>-¿Piensas venir? ¿Aqui?  
>-Así podemos hablar más tranquilos, ¿No?<p>

Aproximadamente media hora mas tarde, ambos estaban sentados, House en la cama y Stacy en una silla que había al lado de la única ventana de la habitación. No había mucho más, solo una mesita de luz, un armario y un triste cuadro barato, probablemente comprado en algún kiosco.

-Es... un lindo lugar-Soltó Stacy para romper el hielo.  
>-Me gustaba más el lugar donde estaba antes. Era un cinco estrellas con todos los lujos.<br>-¿Por que te fuiste?  
>-Se me está acabando el dinero. No consigo trabajo.<br>-¿Como que no? ¡Si eres uno de los más famosos doctores!  
>-¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que la perra de Cuddy me habia hecho... algo?<br>-Si, lo recuerdo.  
>-Bueno, por culpa de ella es que no puedo seguir ejerciendo mi profesión.<br>-¿Que te hiso esa perra?  
>-No te permito que la llames asi-Exclamó House con tono seco.<br>-Tú la llamaste asi primero.  
>-Yo puedo. A mi me hiso un daño, no a ti.<br>-Oh bueno, perdona-Dijo rodando los ojos-¿Que te ha hecho esa respetable mujer?  
>-Advirtió a todos los hospitales del país sobre todos y cada una de mis defectos, mis causas penales, mis adicciones, mi discapacidad...<br>-Que horrible... ¿Por eso estabas volviendo a Estados Unidos?  
>-Si. Iba a exigirle una explicación.<br>-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo...  
>-Hablando de eso, ¿Que hacias en el aeropuerto?<br>-Volvía a casa tambien. Es obvio.  
>-Pero... ¿Por qué vendrías de vacasiones a Londres con tu esposo, si se estaban divorciando?<br>-Era un último intento desesperado de salvar nuestro matrimonio.  
>-No funcionó ¿Verdad?<br>-Eso parece...-Dijo parandose para ir hacia la ventana para mirar a traves de ella- Londres es muy bonito ¿No crees?  
>-He visto lugares mejores... pero sí, tiene su encanto.<br>-Es muy...-Agregó mientras se sentaba en la cama, a su lado- romantico.  
>-¿Estamos en Londres o en París?<br>-Cualquier lugar en el mundo es romantico cuando estas con la persona que amas.  
>-¿Eso quiere decir que...?<p>

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que fue callado por los labios de Stacy. Antes de que pudiera terminar de decidir si eso estaba bien o mal, sonó el movil de la mujer. Casi sin despegarse de él, atendió. Eran del aeropuerto, su vuelo saldría y le daban varios horarios para elegir. Luego de cortar, se dirigió a House, que se había quedado sin palabras.

-Les dije que tomaría el vuelo de mañana a la mañana. Tu podrías tomar el vuelo que sale hoy a la noche, así no se cruzan con Mark.  
>-¿Por que me importaría cruzarme con el? ¿Acaso no estan divorciados ya? ¿Por qué vuelven juntos?<p>

En realidad la única pregunta que quería hacerle era "¿Por que carajo me besaste?", pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Debemos ir juntos, hay que terminar de dividir los bienes. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora -Continuó mientras se acurrucaba a su lado-¿En qué estabamos?

Volvió a besarlo, y él no se resistió. Ambos eran grandes y solteros, aquello no tenía nada de malo. Cuando las caricias comenzaron a aumentar su intensidad, sonó el celular de él, pero a ninguno le importó. Debía ser la llamada del aeropuerto, ya habría tiempo de arreglar eso después. No imaginaron que del otro lado de la línea había una desesperada Lisa Cuddy, intentando contactar al padre de su futuro hijo.

* * *

><p>Horas antes:<p>

En la intimidad de su oficna, Cuddy se quedo sola. Se sentó detras de su gran escritorio, lleno de papeles importantes, pero ni siquiera los miró. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido estas ultimas semanas;la pelea con House,la salida con su hermana, su aparente insolacion (que al parecer no era más que los primeros sintomas de su embarazo) y ahora su reciente maternidad. En poco menos de dos meses su vida había dado un drástico giro. Tambien empezó a pensar en como sería todo de ahora en adelante, todo iba a cambiar. Empezando por el hecho de tener que buscar al padre de su hijo; lo cual le causaria mas de un dolor de cabeza.

Luego de un tiempo siguió con la jornada laboral, pero con la condicion de que si se sentía mal, volvería a casa a descansar. La tarde prosigió sin problemas, o no alguno grave; sufrió uno que otro mareo, pero era algo normal en su condición. Antes de volver a casa, programo una cita con el Doctor Utterson, su ginecólogo de hace tiempo, para hacer un chequeo y de ahí realizarse una ecografía.

Una vez ya en la tranquilidad de su casa, se deshizo de la ropa que llevaba puesta y se paro frente al espejo en ropa interior. Miro su cuerpo y se quedo observando su bajo vientre. Todavía no sobresalía, pero sabía que a medida que pase el tiempo iba a ir creciendo. Empezó a imaginarse cada vez con el vientre más grande, hasta que dado un momento se imagino frente a ese espejo con House detras de ella y sus manos apoyadas en su gran vientre. En ese momento reacciono, en todo ese tiempo , desde la mañana, no se había preocupado de la paternidad de su futuro hijo. Tenía que localizar a House, informarlo, decirle que iba a ser padre. Y pensar en todo eso le era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía.

Luego de ponerse algo cómodo y revisar sus mails, decidio que no debía perder más tiempo y llamaría a House a contarle todo. Se acomodo en el sillón con el teléfono en mano y antes de llamar penso que decir. Se le ocurrieron cosas como:

-Hey House, tenemos que hablar... Estoy embarazada.  
>-House, tengo algo importante que decirte.<p>

Y miles ideas más, pero era en vano que armara toda la situación,en el momento en que hablara con el se quedaría sin palabras y no le diría nada de lo que había planeado.

Tomo una respiración profunda y marco con su celular el número que sabía de que llamaba y no contestaba. Sabía que la llamada se había realizado,como así también supo que House no le contesto. No intento volver a llamarlo. Quizá mañana atendería.

Se preparo una taza de té y se fue a recostar en su habitación. Sentada en la cama, mientras bebía su té, se puso a pensar en como sería el futuro. Se  
>imaginaba de muchas formas: Primero atravezando el embarazo junto a House, los dos juntos en el parto, y luego los tres en la casa. Ella sola en lo largo del embarazo, siempre con la compañía de Wilson. O cursando lo últimos meses del embarazo con otro hombre a su lado.<p>

Luego de un tiempo pensando alejo todas esas ideas de su mente, no era bueno imaginar las diversas situaciones, quizá no ocurría ninguna de ellas y quien sabe, terminaba su embarazo junto al padre de su hijo. Esa noche le costo más de lo normal dormirse, pero luego de varias vueltas termino dormida.

* * *

><p>Ya por la tarde, House iba caminando al aeropuerto, mientras la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas al asunto de Stacy. ¿Que iba a hacer con ella? ¿Volverían a estar juntos? No estaría mal. Después de todo, podría comenzar a olvidarse de Cuddy y reconstruir su vida. Además, el sexo de esa mañana no había estado nada mal. No superaba al que tenía con su ex jefa, pero algo era algo.<p>

Paso en frente de una librería, y pensó que no estaría mal comprarse un buen libro para leer en el viaje. Su vuelo salía en tres horas, así que tenía tiempo. Al entrar, se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese lugar: Mark. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelva e irse, pero el lo vió.

-¡House! ¡Que conincidencia! Encontrarnos en una librería en Inglaterra...  
>-Que alegría ¿verdad?<br>-¿Que estas haciendo por aquí?  
>-No lo sé, quizas... ¿Compro un libro?<br>-Por supuesto-Respondió con una sonrisa que a House le dió mala espina- Me refiero a que haces en Londres.  
>-Vacasiones. ¿Tu?<br>-Lo mismo. Necesitaba relajarme un poco, y Stacy también.  
>-Ya lo creo, debe ser estresante lo del divorcio.<br>-¿Divorcio? ¿Que divorcio?

House se dió cuenta de que quizás había hablado de más. Despues de todo, Mark no sabia que estaba teniendo una especie de "relacion" con su ex mujer y no tenía por qué saber lo del divorcio. Pensó rapidamente en una escusa.

-Es decir... Wilson me contó, que tu y Stacy no estaban muy bien, ya ves como es el, una vieja chusma. No se quién le dijo que ustedes se estaban separando y me lo comentó mientras hacíamos una operación a corazón abierto...  
>-Debe haber una confusión, porque con Stacy ni siquiera discutimos, todo va de maravillas...<br>-¿No hay divorcio?  
>-Por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué te mentiría?... ¿House?<p>

Pero el doctor ya no estaba allí, salió disparado de aquel lugar. No podía ser, no podía haberle tomado el pelo de esa manera. Llegó al aeropuerto en un tiempo record, y cambió el horario de su vuelo. Ahora saldría al otro día, por la tarde, mientras que el vuelo de Stacy salía por la madrugada. Quería ver con sus propios ojos la verdad, para saber quien de los dos mentía. Se sentó en donde los pasajeros esperaban la salida de los vuelos y esperó, mientras miraba el atardecer. Pronto se hiso de noche.

Las horas pasaron, se acercaba la hora en la que partía el avión de Stacy y ellos aún no llegaban. Parecía que el sol demoraba mas de lo normal en volver a salir, pero solo faltaba media hora para el despegue. ¿Y si Mark le había contado que se habían visto? Entonces ella no iría al aeropuerto con él, ambos se conocían bien, sabría que él los estaba esperando, buscando venganza. Aunque, pensandolo bien, Mark no hubiera querido que su mujer recuerde a un ex, mucho menos cuando estaban disfrutando de unas bellas vacasiones. Lo mas probable era que no le halla dicho nada. Sin embargo, ahora ya faltaban solamente diez minutos para que el vuelo saliera y no se lo veía por ningun lado.

Hasta que por fin los vió. Los dos estaban ahí, tomados de la mano, llevando sus maletas apresurados, ya que llegaban tarde. Fueron hasta el lugar donde se hacía el "check in" y esperaron. Ella puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mark. No parecían una pareja divorciada. Ella le había mentido, habia jugado con él, lo había tomado por tonto. Pero eso no se podía quedar así. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaban, y le susurró a Stacy en la nuca:

-Perra mentirosa...

Ella se sobresaltó y puso los ojos como platos. Lo miró, y antes de que pudiera decir nada su esposo exclamó:

-¿House? ¿Que haces aquí?  
>-¿Yo? Nada, solo compruebo como tu esposa es una maldita manipuladora. ¿O debería decir ex-esposa?<br>-¿Que quieres decir? ¿Stacy? -Se volvió a mirar a su mujer- ¿Que significa esto? ¿Tu sabias que estaba aqui en Londres?  
>-¿Saber? -Continuó House antes de que Stacy pueda agregar nada- Nos estuvimos viendo... recordando viejos tiempos.<p>

De repente se escucha la voz de una mujer en los parlantes del aeropuerto anunciaba la última llamada para arribar al vuelo con destino a los Estados Unidos. Stacy quiso aprovechar la situación.

-Amor, debemos irnos, perderemos el vuelo...  
>-Espera un minuto.. House ¿Exactamente que quieres decir?<br>-Como veo que no tienen mucho tiempo, te haré un resumen: Tu esposa me dijo que ustedes estaban divorciándose nos estubimos viendo, incluso nos acostamos. Pensé que querrias saberlo. Ahora, con permiso, me voy a desayunar algo. Que tengan un buen viaje.

Se dió media vuelta y se fue rumbo a la cafetería, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Nadie jugaba con Gregory House.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Cuddy se levanto, preparo un desayuno y luego una ducha. Mientras se vestía sintió unas terribles naúseas y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño, vomitando el pequeño desayuno que habia tomado. Luego de unos minutos, que logró sentirse mejor, volvió a su cuarto a terminar de vestirse para ir al PPTH, hoy tenía su primera consulta.<p>

A las 08.00hs Cuddy ingresaba al hospital, dejo en su despacho sus portafolio y abrigo y se dirigió a la sala de ecografías. Una vez dentro, tomo asiento, le entrego al Doctor los análisis y luego de un serie de consultas pasaron a realizar el chequeo. Hicieron una ecografía, acompañada de un ultrasonido. Para el tiempo que llevaba de embarazo el bebe iba creciendo bien. Cuddy no podía creer que llevaba diez semanas de embarazo y recién ahora se daba cuenta.

Su bebé sólo medía cinco centimetros, pero su corazón latía con fuerza. Tuvo una mezcla de emociones al ver a su hijo por primera vez, era un momento único, no parecía real. Pero lo era.

Una vez terminada la cita, organizo otra para el próximo mes y se dirijia a la farmacia a retirar las vitaminas cuando se cruzo a quien menos esperaba ver...

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK. Oooootra vez tardamos un mes en actualizar. Es que así le damos mas suspenso... (?) Bueno, no. La verdad es que estuvimos con evaluaciones finales en el colegio, una feria de ciencias, rendir las materias que nos llevamos a diciembre, un viaje a Chile, los actos de fin de curso...<strong>_

_**Bueno, en realidad todo eso le pasó a Cachu. A mi no me da la cara para mentirles, amados/as lectores/as: me daba mucha paja escribir.**_

_**Pero entiendan, es diciembre, el cansancio de todo el año se acumula, no doy mas. Igual, la culpa esta vez es compartida, las dos terminamos de escribir hace apenas un ratito y ya actualizamos. YA mismo estamos escribiendo el que viene, prometemos actualizar una vez mas antes de que termine el año, siempre y cuando tengamos algun que otro review que nos de un último aliento este año...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bueno, este va a ser un capitulo mas corto que lo usual pero... ¡actualizamos dos veces en un mismo mes! Ademas, este capitulo es de vital importancia para el fic. A partir de ahora, nada va a volver a ser como antes. La mayoría de la historia la pensamos al rededor de este capitulo. Bueno, ojalá les guste, no saben el lío que es volver a escribir de los dos juntos luego de haberlos separado tanto tiempo._

* * *

><p>Durante todo el viaje, House estuvo pensando. Lo de Stacy ya estaba olvidado, no iba a darle mayor importancia a ese tema, aunque no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de cómo habia reaccionado Mark al enterarse de que su esposa le era infiel... Pero eso ya era pasado. Ahora había que ocuparse del futuro. ¿Que iba a hacer cuando llegara a New Jersey? Fácil. Seguiría con su plan anterior. Vería a Cuddy, le exigiría que vuelva a enviar las cartas de recomendación a todos los hospitales de Inglaterra y de paso le dejaría bien en claro que él quería seguir su vida sin ella.<p>

Cuanto mas pensaba, mas rabia le daba. ¿Cómo podía haberlo abandonado así, por una tontería?. Después de todos los problemas que habían tenido para estar juntos. Y luego, cuando el quiere olvidarla, ella no lo dejó. Casi le arruina la carrera, si es que no la había arruinado ya. Y a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, mas rencor se acumulaba en él.

Cuando al fin el viaje terminó, salió disparado del lugar ni bien pudo. Ni siquiera buscó su equipaje. Ya se encargaría de eso después, ahora lo único que quería era terminar con todo de una buena vez. Para colmo, su pierna le dolía mas de lo normal, lo que solo lograba que su ánimo empeorara más y más.

Al llegar al Princeton Plainsinboro Teaching Hospital, lo primero que hiso fue detenerse a observarlo desde afuera. Estaba igual que siempre, con cientos de personas entrando y saliendo continuamente, pacientes, familiares, empleados, medicos, enfermeros... varios se dieron vuelta al verlo entrar, algunos sorprendidos, otros con curiosidad, House no les dió importancia, solo la buscaba con la mirada, pero no la veía.

Apenas terminó de subir las escaleras del primer piso cuando al fin la encontró. Ella no se veía muy bien, parecía conmocionada por algo, no paraba de mirar los papeles que tenía en la mano. A House no le importó que su aspecto fuera deplorable, estaba furioso con ella y no iba a tenerle piedad. Cuddy se sorprendió, al principio no reaccionó, quizas solo era producto de su imaginación. A lo mejor estaba delirando de fiebre y nada de esto era real.

-¿Te parece chistoso?-Dijo él mientras se acercaba  
>-H... ¿House?-Cuddy sintió que se quedaba sin aliento<br>-No, Di Caprio.  
>-House.<br>-Ahora contesta ¿Te parecio muy chistoso no? arruinar mi carrera...  
>-House, tenemos que hablar-Interumpió ella pensando en su hijo<br>-Por supuesto que tenemos que hablar. Ya mismo vas y reenvias todas las cartas de recomendacion a todos los hospitales.  
>-Hay una cosa que tengo que decirte primero.<br>-No me interesa. No vine a que hagamos las pases ni mucho menos.  
>-House,es importante. ¿Podrías dejar de pensar en ti y en tu carrera solo por un momento?<br>-Mi carrera es lo unico que tengo...  
>-No... hay algo mas.<br>-Ya no. No me importa nada ¿Me entendiste? Estoy aqui para que arregles lo que hiciste y luego volvere a Inglaterra.  
>-Por favor house. Hay algo importante que mereces saber-Cuddy sentía que se le armaba un nudo en la garganta y se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.<br>-A ver si me entendes de una vez -Alzando la voz- ¡No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver contigo!  
>-House,no es solo sobre mi ¡ES SOBRE NOSOTROS!<br>-YA NO HAY NOSOTROS

Varias personas miraban discretamente la escena, mientras que otro corrían sin disimulo a avisarle a sus colegas de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Luego, la mayoría comenzó a sentir mas miedo que curiosidad al ver al doctor tan enfurecido, así que decidieron irse. Cuddy se dió cuenta de eso, así que decidió recobrar la compostura por un momento y llevar la discusión a un lugar mas privado. Además, su embarazo volvía a hacerse notar en su cuerpo, se sentía muy débil.

-Mira,no me siento bien.¿Podemos hablar en mi oficina?  
>-¡No quiero que hablemos! ¡Quiero poder irme lo mas pronto posible de aquí!<br>-A los gritos no solucionaremos nada. Pasemos a hablar. Solo hablar, nada mas.  
>-Hablemos aqui ¿Por que quieres ir a otro lado? ¿Sigo arruinando tu imagen de decana perfecta en frente de tus empleados?<br>-House para ya, por favor te lo pido.  
>-¿Parar de que? ¿Parar de pedir lo que me corresponde? ¿Parar de hacerte dar cuenta de EL DAÑO QUE OCASIONASTE?<br>-¡Solo para House, Pareces un niño al que le han robado el caramelo!  
>-A mi lo que me robaron es mi VIDA. Primero mi "padre", despues mi pierna y ahora tu vas con mi trabajo...<br>-House, yo... lo siento.  
>-No digas que lo sientes. Estuve mas de un mes en Inglaterra, luego de que me hecharas de tu vida, caminando de hospital en hospital con mi cojera, buscando un empleo, mientras tu te reias de mi miseria.<p>

Cuddy de repente volvió a sentirse mareada, todavía no terminaba de digerir que House estuviera allí, y lo péor era que estaba furioso, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a la noticia de su paternidad. Se apoyó en el pasamanos al borde de la escalera y trató de tranquilizarse cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. House pensó que lo estaba haciendo para que el sintiera lástima por ella, entonces elevando aún más la voz caminó unos pasos hacia ella y le dijo:

-Deja de victimizarte. No me das pena.  
>-House-Respondió ella debilmente- No me siento muy bien.<br>-NO FINJAS-gritó mientras se le acercaba mas, casi sin dejar distancia entre los dos.

Cuddy se sintió intimidada teniendo a House tan cerca, así que quizo retroceder. Pero no se percato de que detras de ella estaba la escalera. Luego todo sucedió muy rápidamente, su tacón resbaló en el borde y perdió el equilibrio. Extendió su mano para que House la tomara, pero el no reaccionó, o mejor dicho, lo hizo muy tarde. Luego, ella no pudo atinar a aferrarse a nada más, solo cayó y cayó. Solo el frío suelo de la planta baja la detuvo, inconciente.


	9. Chapter 9

Después de las fiestas,volvimos a actualizar!

Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a Martina Sbuttoni que anoche me dio ánimos para que termine con mi parte del fic(soy Caciana) Así que Marti disfruta el capítulo, que te guste mucho, déjanos un review y esperamos ansiosas tus creaciones,dale anímate!

Bueno,también va dedicado a todas aquellos que nos leen y nos alientan con sus review. Ahora sí,disfruten del capítulo que con mucho amor escribimos :')

Ultima aclaración: mientras escribíamos el capítulo hicimos una parodia, así que después la terminamos y la subimos así se ríen un rato :)

* * *

><p>Luego de la caída todo sucedio muy rápido. House, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, bajo por las escaleras para ver el estado de la Decana de Medicina, le fue extraño que se cayése de esa forma. Al final estaba Cuddy, tendida en el piso con la ropa desarreglada y sus rizos revueltos, en su rostro se veían algunos golpes, consecuencia de la caída. Se hallaba inconciente y mal herida.<p>

En medio de la multitud aparecio Wilson, tratando de asimilar la situación: Cuddy estaba en un estado deplorable e inconciente, no sabia que le habia pasado, todos estaban muy asustados y lo mas raro de todo, House estaba alli. No sabia que hacer primero, si ver a su amiga, preguntarle a cualquiera que rayos habia pasado o ocuparse de su amigo, que parecia estar por entrar en shock ¿y si House habia tenido algo que ver?

Al ver que House se acercaba a su amiga, se abría paso entre todos los que se habían acercado a ayudar a Cuddy y empezaba a examinarla, se acerco el tambien, entre asustado e intrigado:

-House, ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Que ocurrio?

-Rápido, traigan una camilla o algo, estamos en un hospital o que? -Decía él sin prestarle mucha atención a Wilson, nervioso.

-¿QUE OCURRIO? -Insistió Wilson.

-SE CALLO POR LAS ESCALERAS, ¿QUE NO VES?

-¿PERO COMO?- Wilson sentía que algo raro había ocurrido allí.

-¡No sé! Estabamos hablando y de repente se tropezó.

-No le hiciste nada ¿no?

-Sí, la empuje-Respondió irónico-¡NO, WILSON! No le hize nada, pero dejemos la charla para más tarde. Hay una mujer inconsiente aquí.

En ese instante, un grupo de enfermeros trajeron una camilla comenzaron a trasladar a cuddy hacia una habitacion de cuidados intensivos. Allí los esperaban Chase, Trece, y un par de doctores mas, que habian sido avisados de la emergencia.

-¿House?- Preguntaron los primeros dos, sorprendidos

-No, el papa- Contestó House algo irritado.

-¿Que hace aqui?

-¡Entra en paro!- Exclamó de repente uno de los doctores, interrumpiendolos.

House se dirigió a la camilla donde estaba Cuddy, ignorando las preguntas de sus exs patitos. Comprobó que, en efecto, se estaba quedando sin signos vitales ¿Tan fuerte había sido el golpe? Entendía que se desmayara pero...¿Cómo podía haber entrado en paro?. Eso no era normal en alguien con buena salud. ¿Estaba enferma desde antes? Quizás por eso se veía tan mal. Comenzó a sentirse culpable, pero no había tiempo de lamentarse, había que actuar rápido.

-¡Rápido, las paletas de reanimacion!

-Necesito un parte, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -Decía el entrando rápidamente a la habitacion y pasando entre los doctores.

-Se calló por las escaleras y parece haber sufrido un fuerte traumatismo en la cabeza -Dijo Chase mientras preparaba las paletras- ¡Despejen!

-No hay cambios. ¡De nuevo!-Trece comenzaba a asustarse

-¡Despejen!

-Hay signos-Dijo otro doctor con alivio.

El ambiente se tranquilizó un poco, pero todos seguían preocupados por Cuddy, que seguía sin reaccionar. Mas que nada Wilson y Utterson, que al parecer eran los únicos que sabían del embarazo.

-Mantengan vigilados los signos cardíacos y respiratorios. También necesitamos un ecografo movil-Dijo Utterson a el resto de los doctores y enfermeros, que rápidamente salieron de la habitación para buscar lo que les pedía.

-¿Ecografo? ¿para que?- Preguntó House, sorprendido.

-Hay que ver el estado del bebé .

House se quedo sin palabras. ¿Bebé? ¿Que bebé?. Miró a Wilson esperando verlo confundido, o sorprendido, pero no lo parecía ¿Sabría algo que él no?.

A los pocos segundos, llegaron los enfermeros con varios aparatos que fueron conectando a la paciente.

-El ecógrafo lo traerán en unos minutos-Dijo uno de ellos mientras terminaba de acomodar distintos cables-Lo estaban usando en el segundo piso.

-Traten de apurarse-Respondió Utterson.

-Ya terminan, iremos a esperar afuera del consultorio hasta que nos digan que ya podemos traerlo.

De a poco la habitacion iba quedando vacía,solo estaban House, Wilson, Dr. Utterson, Trece y una enfermera más. El ambiente era tenso y nadie sabía que decir o hacer. Miraban a Cuddy, apenados, y en el caso de House, también intrigado. Lentamente, se acercó a ella.

Midió nuevamente su ritmo cardíaco. Sin cambios. Los nervios se apoderaban de su mente. Observó nuevamente a su pareja, o ex pareja, no lo tenía muy claro, mientras trataba de no imaginarse lo peor... Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sus manos yacían inmoviles al costado de su cuerpo. Su cabeza reposaba delicadamente sobre la almohada. Le hubiera gustado pensar que sólo estaba durmiendo luego de un agotador día de trabajo en el PPTH, pero sabía que no era así. Por momentos trataba de imaginarlo, para evitar que se formara nuevamente ese nudo en la garganta que le estaba molestando. Pero no podía, a su ardededor había decenas de aparatos que controlaban su repiración, su corazón, el nivel de oxigeno... Su piel se había vuelto mas pálida que de costumbre. Comenzaba a extrañar aquel típico gesto de persona ruda en su cara. Aún no terminaba de asimilarlo ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?...

Se hizo a un lado al ver que llegaban mas personas con el ecografo y tragó en seco. Los enfermeros comenzaron a preparar todo para realizar la ecografia.

El tomo asiento al lado de Cuddy, hizo las mantas a un costado y deslizo su ropa hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto su vientre. Colocó el gel y empezo a deslizar el transductor en busca del feto, Luegos de unos tensos minutos, en la pantalla se podia observar el pequeño feto. Las reacciones de los presentes fueron muy variadas: Trece se cubrió la boca con las manos, Wilson trataba de parecer normal aunque la situación lo conmoviera demasiado y House.. no terminaba todavía de digerir la situacion.

Mientras tanto, Utterson seguía con su labor. Anotó el ritmo cardíaco y a travez de los parlantes se podian escuchar los suaves latidos del corazon, lo cual confirmaba que el "niño" seguía vivo, milagrosamente.

House ya había confirmado muchas de sus dudas. Cuddy estaba embarazada... y quizas el mismo podria haber sido el culpable de la perdida de su propio hijo. Por suerte parecia estar bien. ¿seria su hijo? ¿De verdad estaba bien? Seria muy raro que no le haya ocurrido nada luego de semejante caida luego de tan pocos meses de embarazo, por el tamaño no podia tener mas de tres meses.

-Parece que hay daños en la placenta. Podría haber desprendimiento prematuro de la misma, vamos a tener que monitorearlo de cerca, puede llegar a tener contracciones y pequeñas hemorragias. Lo mejor va a ser que evite las emociones fuertes y cualquier tipo de esfuerzos. Va a tener que dejar de trabajar y hacer reposo absoluto, ya que...

El doctor seguía hablando, pero House ya no escuchaba. Eso lo explicaba todo. Por qué se veía tan mal, qué fue lo que le hizo tropezarse tan torpemente. Ya sabía por qué había quedado en una situación tan delicada cuando en otras sircunstancias hubiera sido solo un susto.

-Asi que-Dijo Utterson levantandose y llendo hacia la puerta, al mismo tiempo que House volvía a prestarle atención- Confío en que alguno de ustedes le pueda decir a la paciente el diagnóstico en cuanto despierte. Yo ahora debo seguir atendiendo, se me han atrasado mucho los turnos con todo esto.

* * *

><p>Minutos mas tarde, Cuddy quedó a cuidado de una enfermera y los demás volvieron a sus respectivos trabajos. Todos, excepto House, que pidió algo para tomar en la cafetería y se sentó en una de las mesas. Debía relajarse, su pierna no daba para más. Al poco tiempo, llegó Wilson, que había estado buscandolo por todo el hospital. Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con él. Apenas se acercó, House le advirtió.<p>

-El café que pedí quedó registrado en tu cuenta.

-Lo supuse. Ya lo pagué.

Durante unos momentos, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a iniciar la charla. Finalmente lo hizo House.

-Esta embarazada-Era una afirmación, no una pregunta

-Asi parece ¿no?

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien como continuar la conversación, pero la necesidad de House por tener mas datos sobre el embarazo de Cuddy, sumadas a la intriga de Wilson por saber donde había estado su amigo durante todo ese tiempo, ayudaron a que ambos intentaran seguir hablando.

-¿Por qué no me dijo nada?-Fué lo único que pudo atinar a decir House luego de un rato

-Quizas no le diste oportunidad-Contestó su amigo tratando de no sonar acusatorio.

-¿Oportunidad? Está de casi tres meses, no recibi ninguna llamada suya en el ultimo mes.

-No paso ni una semana desde que se enteró House.

-Es doctora, sabe muy bien cuales son los sintomas del embarazo ¿O no?

-Sabes todos los problemas que tuvo para poder embarazarse, nunca creyo poder estarlo justo ahora.

-Aún asi, podria habermelo dicho en cuanto me vio.

-House,no es una noticia que se da como un saludo, y mucho menos al padre ¿No crees?

-En fin, eso ya no importa...

Hubo nuevamente unos segundos de silencio en los cuales Wilson se preguntaba qué era lo que ya no importaba y House daba un sorbo de su café.

-¿Donde habias estado todo este tiempo?

-En Londres-Renpondió House como si nada.

-¿Tres meses en Londres? ¿Cual era la necesidad de irte tan lejos?

-Ella me pidio que me fuera, y yo no tenia ganas de estar aqui si no era con ella...

-Entonces, ¿por que volviste?

-Supongo que ella ya te habra contado lo que me hizo no? con las cartas de recomendacion.

-Fue algo muy malo de su parte-Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza-Se lo dije.

-No podia conseguir empleo, y el dinero se agotaba.

-La única solucion era volver,¿no?

-Volver, exigir que reenviara las notas e irme.

-Pero las cosas resultaron bastantes distintas a lo que habias planeado

-No lo se, a lo mejor aun puedo convencerla de que las reenvie

-¿Te vas a ir? ¿y dejarla sola en este momento? House, ¿no viste en el estado que esta?, ¡no puedes dejarla justo ahora!

-Ella no me quiere en su vida.

-Eso lo dijo hace meses, y estaba enojada. Ahora la situacion es distinta. Tu no la viste estos meses, estaba destrozada.

-No vine para quedarme. Ella se burlo de mi todo este tiempo...

-Solo buscaba retenerte House, ¡piensa un poco!

-Me da igual, no veo ningun motivo para volver. En inglaterra se vive bien, es un gran lugar, nadie me conoce asi que puedo empezar de cero y tener una vida tranquila.

-Allá no tendras a Cuddy, ni a tu hijo, ni a mi. Vas a estar solo

Wilson quería que House recapacitara, no quería ni imaginarse como se iba a poner Cuddy si su amigo volvía a marcharse, dejandola con su hijo. Pero House estaba muy confundido, y aunque lo disimulara muy bien, la noticia lo había shockeado bastante.

-A Cuddy mejor perderla que encontrarla, casi arruina mi vida. Puedo Buscar otros amigos y en cuanto a el engendro, ¡ni siquiera se si es mio!

-¿Te parece que es mejor perderla? No creo que estos tres meses sin ella te hayan sido fáciles. El bebe es tu hijo, no puedes dudar asi de cuddy, y no encontraras otro amigo como yo, que te page la comida, te busque en los bares cuando ester borracho, te cubra de la jefa...

-oh si, tienes razon wilson. Me quedare aqui, le pedire a Cuddy que se case conmigo, volveré al hospital, le hare la comidita a mi hermosa familia con un delantal rosa y educaremos al niño en un ambiente de paz y amor. Pasare el resto de mi vida cambiando pañales y preparando mamaderas, soportando a mi mujer como un santo, si, eso hare. ¡Ah! Y estoy siendo sarcastico, por si no te quedo claro.

-Esta bien House, sabes que, haz lo que tu quieras-Dijo wilson mientras se levantaba, rendido- Pero cuando te vayas te daras cuenta,la vida que tienes acá, no la tendras en ningun otro lugar.

Dicho esto, se fué del lugar, dejando al nefrólogo en su propia nube. Sin terminar su café, decidió ir a ver si Cuddy ya se había despertado, aunque no sabía muy bien que iba a decirle si ese era el caso. Cuando llegó notó que, casualmente, ella estaba despertando.

* * *

><p>DEJEN REVIEWS ! los queremos y antes del 15 volvemos a actualizar :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**LEAN:**

_**Nos enojamos.**Si si, asi como ustedes se enojan cuando tardamos años en actualizar, nosotras tambien. ¿Por qué?. Nos estamos matando literalmente* para actualizar relativamente rápido... ¿Y tan pocos reviews? No es que pidamos que nos dejen 10 por cada capitulo, pero... es desmotivante, como si la historia cada vez la leyeran menos personas. ¿Tanto cuesta que nos den señales de vida? Ni siquiera hace falta que se registren. En fin, cumplimos en actualizar el 15 peeeero no significa que no sigamos enojadas. O en realidad, mas que enojadas estamos tristes, muy tristes._

_Bueno, otro aviso importante. Nos hicimos un** twiterr ** es** caev_hmd **por si nos quieren seguir... y nosotras los seguimos... y charlaamos y bueno, todas esas cosas que se hacen por twitter._

_**SIGANNOS. **Es una orden (?) bueno no. Pero igual singanos._

_*Digo literalmente porque nosotras escribimos literatura. CUACK._

* * *

><p>Lisa despertó lentamente, comenzando a sentir que estaba conectada a varios aparatos que le resultaban familiares: eran de su hopital. Miró a su alrededor, intentado recordar lo que había pasado. Al hacerlo, una sensación de angustia le invadió el pecho. ¿Le habría pasado algo al bebé? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?. De repente se sobresató al notar que no estaba sola en aquella habitación. House estaba allí parado, apoyado en su bastón. Miraba al suelo, parecía estar evitando tener contacto con su mirada.<p>

Ella lo miró, confundida por un momento, algo le impedía pensar con claridad. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza. Al verla tan desorientada, él decidió explicarle la situación sin dar muchas vueltas.

-Es normal que te sientas así, tuviste un traumatismo craneoensefálico leve, por eso la confusión y el dolor de cabeza que de seguro tienes. El doctor Utterson ya te vio y dijo que el feto sobrevivió pero hay peligro de desprendimiento de placenta. Dijo que tienes que hacer reposo y ningún tipo de esfuerzos, ya sabes, lo que le dicen a las mujeres con embarazon de riesgo.

Ni bien terminó de decirlo, se dió vuelta en dirección a la puerta, pero la voz de Cuddy lo detuvo.

-¿Que vas a hacer?  
>-Bueno, pensaba ir a comer algo.<br>-Me refiero, ya te enteraste de que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo...  
>-Ah, ¿es mio?- Preguntó él tratando de desentenderse con la situación<br>-¿De quien va a ser?  
>-Podría ser de cualquiera...<br>-Si, es tuyo -Aclaró ella con determinación.  
>-Quiero la prueba de ADN.<br>-¿En serio no confias en mi?  
>-Después de lo que me hiciste, dificil confiar en ti.<br>-¿No lo vas a reconocer? Es tu hijo, puedes comprobarlo cuando quieras. Además, las fechas coinciden.  
>-Le doy el apellido si reenvias las cartas a los hospitales de Europa..<br>-¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Que reenvie todas las cartas a cambio del apellido?-Dijo ella incrédula ¿Tan poco le importaba su hijo?  
>-Si. Y luego me iré.<p>

Ella lo miró un rato, entristecida. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, pero no le dió importancia.

-¿De que me sirve tener el apellido si te vas? House, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos...-Replicó ella en tono casi suplicante.  
>-Hubieses pensado en nosotros antes.<br>-Siempre pensé en nosotros. Desde el primer día que te fuiste intenté convencerte de que volvieras...  
>-Pues lo intentaste tarde, y no del mejor metodo.<br>-Perdóname...  
>-Que te perdone o no, no cambia las cosas<br>-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que me perdones y volvamos a estar como antes?  
>-Ya no quiero estar como antes.<br>-House, ¿que tiene que pasar para que cambies de parecer? Perdon, se que estuvo mal todo lo que hice pero no podemos estar así para siempre. Vamos a tener un hijo ahora...  
>-¿Vamos? vas...<br>-¿Vas a seguir negando que es tuyo?  
>-Que sea mio no significa que vaya a quedarme. ¿Acaso me ves como padre?<br>-Claro, como pude imaginarte como padre. Pensé que ibas a cambiar una vez que lo sepas, pero no. Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre House- Dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

De repente, uno de los aparatos comenzó a hacer un sonido agudo, indicando que algo no estaba bien con la salud de Lisa. Ella también comenzó a sentirse débil, hasta el punto que no podía levantar la cabeza ni hablar. House inmediatamente salió del lugar y avisó a los gritos a algunos enfermeros que había en los pasillos, para que vayan a atenderla. Se aseguró de que la estabilizaran y al ver que estaba bien, salió de la habitación. Luego, no se sintió con las suficientes fuerzas para volver a hablar con ella y fue nuevamente a la cafetería.

El que sí fue a ver que ocurría fue Wilson, que estaba preocupado por la salud de su amiga. Había visto en su beeper que habían tenido que atenderla de urgencia. Al doblar en la esquina del pasillo, se encontró con un enfermero que le explicó la situación.

-La doctora cuddy ya esta estable. Tuvo una pequeña perdida, al parecer por estress.  
>-Voy a verla unos segundos-Dijo Wilson mientras se abría el paso.<br>-Bueno, pero solo unos segundos, debe descansar.  
>-No demorare mucho<p>

Al entrar, vió a Cuddy sentada, tomandose la cara entre sus manos. Al sentir los pasos de Wilson acercandose a ella, alzó la vista.

-Al parecer tuve una pequeña pérdida.  
>-Acaban de explicarme lo que ocurrió allí afuera. Cuddy, de veras quieres tener bebe?<p>

Cuddy se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Por supuesto, siempre quise ser madre, lo sabes bien.  
>-No parece, sabes que tenes que cuidarte.<br>-No hise nada raro, estoy en cama, en el hospital...  
>-Y las perdidas llegaron por obra de dios ¿No?-Cuddy agachó un poco la cabeza, apenada- ¿Que paso? y quiero la verdad.<br>-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba hablando con House y... -Trató de explicar mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas- parece que no le interesa para nada el bebe. Y no quiere saber nada conmigo  
>-¿Eso te dijo?-Preguntó sorprendido<br>-Si. Quiere volver a Inglaterra.  
>-Ahora no importa House, solo cuidate tu y tu bebé.<br>-No puede no importarme, es el hombre que amo, el padre de mi hijo...  
>-Primero esta la salud de ustedes, después nos ocupamos de él.<br>-No creo poder estar tranquila sabiendo que el no quiere volver-Dijo, pero sin embargo se fue recostando lentamente. Era cierto que tenía que descansar.  
>-Descansa un rato, estas cansada y no te hace bien.<br>-Gracias por todo Wilson.

Cuddy cerró los ojos, y a los pocos segundos logró dormirse. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, los cual resultaba agotador, mas aún en una mujer embarazada. Wilson, al ver que su amiga descansaba, salió a buscar a House. No podía ser que estuviera huyendo de esa manera de sus responsabilidades.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo. Ya que House no tenía más una oficina propia, decidió buscarlo en la cafetería y allí lo encontró. Esta vez, no había pedido nada para comer ni beber. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero parecía mas pálido de lo normal y se lo veía preocupado.

House casi no notó cuando su amigo se sentó delante de él. Estaba demasiado concentrado pensando en lo que debería hacer a partir de ahora.

-House, tenemos que hablar  
>-Ya se lo que le pasó a Cuddy, si es sobre eso-Respondió House, cortante.<br>-Te das cuenta de lo que causaste?  
>-No volveré a hablarle, si eso la pone nerviosa. ¿Feliz?<br>-House, el hecho no es que no le hables, es como la tratas. ¿No te das cuenta que su estado es delicado? ¡y tu vas y le niegas ser padre!  
>-¿Pretendes que finja que me agrada la idea de tener un hijo?<br>-¿No te agrada la idea de ser padre?  
>-Es obvio que no podria hacerlo. Nunca tuve una figura paterna adecuada, nunca me intereso serlo.<br>-House,puedes cambiar las cosas. Puedes ser un buen padre para ese bebe. No seras igual que el tuyo  
>-Wilson, a ver si te queda claro. ¡No me interesa!<br>-Entonces hazlo por Cuddy, ella si te interesa. Te necesita...  
>-No estoy tan seguro de eso. Aunque... te confieso que me preocupa un poco que pudiera pasarle algo más por mi culpa.<p>

A House le había invadido un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad. No creía poder soportar que a Cuddy le pasara algo, en el fondo aún la amaba. Pero él sólo le hacía daño...

-¡Ves, te interesa! si no, no te preocuparias por ella ,al preocuparte por ella te preocupas por tu hijo.  
>-Cuddy es Cuddy y el feto es el feto. Dos cosas totalmente distintas. A mi me interesa ella, no el engendro.<p>

Wilson sintió un poco de pena al notar que House llamaba a su propio hijo "engendro" y se refería a él fríamente como "feto". Pero decidió dejar ese tema para más adelante y tratar de convencerlo de otro modo.

-Hagamos de cuenta que tienes razón. ¿Lo harias por Cuddy?  
>-Creo que ella estaría mejor sin mi. Solo le hablé unos minutos y ya viste como se puso.<br>-¿Hablaron? ¡quisiste matarla con tus palabras!  
>-Nunca pudimos estar mucho tiempo sin discutir. Ni siquiera en nuestros mejores momentos.<br>-Esta vez es distinto House, hay una vida de por medio  
>-¿Que pretendes que haga al respecto?<br>-QUE MADURES HOUSE, eres un hombre grande, ¡vas a ser padre!. Tienes que reconocer a tu hijo, ¿o pretendes ser como tu padre biológico?.¿Irte y que otro lo crie?  
>-Bueno, es una buena idea...<br>-¿Te gusto la forma en que te crió John? No deseas lo mismo para tu hijo  
>-Cuddy sabrá elegir un buen padre.<br>-Te eligió a ti,si no se hubiese embarazado de otro,¿no lo crees?  
>-A ver, piensa. Si yo me quedo con ella, al final terminaremos peleando y eso será peor para su salud.<br>-¿No puedes controlarte un poco, y no pelear tanto?  
>-Lo máximo que pudimos estar mas o menos bien fueron los seis meses que vivimos juntos...<br>-Convivieron seis meses, ¡pero llevan toda una vida juntos!. Al menos, por Cuddy, quédate con ella estos últimos cinco meses que quedan... No te digo que sean igual que antes,solo que la acompañes...

House pensó por unos segundos. Podría quedarse con ella el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que nada le pasara, y luego, cuando este fuera de riesgo, volver a Inglaterra. Ahora, ¿por qué estaba tan empecinado en volver a Londres?. Porque de ninguna manera podría hacerse cargo de un niño. No podía ni quería.

-Solo por el tiempo necesario para asegurarme de que termine bien su embarazo. Luego... volvere a Londres

A Wilson no le pareció una buena idea, pero no insistió. Al menos, House se quedaría con ella un tiempo y se aseguraría que nada le pasara a Cuddy. Confiaba en que su amigo, en el fondo, se interesara mas en el asunto de lo que aparentaba. Y también tenía esperanza de que, con el correr de los meses, él se encariñara con la idea de ser padre.

* * *

><p>Dejen review, CARAJO! (golpe en la mesa)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Después de hablar con su amigo, House se quedo un tiempo en la confiteria pensando y minutos mas tarde volvio a la habitacion de Cuddy. Una vez alli se sentó al costado de la cama y la miro dormir, su cara ya iba tomando mas color, los golpes de a poco se notaban menos, los aparatos conectados a su cuerpo ya no eran tantos. Se quedó concentrado en el pequeño viente que dia a dia se notaba un poco mas. ¿Estaba bien lo que hacia? seguramente si, ese bebé necesitaba a alguien bueno a su lado no a el, un alcoholico, irresponsable que no sabe que hacer con su vida. Cuddy necesitaba a alguien maduro a su lado, alguien que le haga bien, que la acompañe, que este preparado para ser padre. Ella iba a encontrar a aquel hombre, era una mujer lista y atractiva. Pero ¿y que si Cuddy encontraba a otro hombre? ¿soportaria verla besando a otro hombre, ver que otro crie a su hijo?. Porque si, aquel feto era su hijo, quiera o no. Quiza era momento de dejar de ser un niño y convertirse en un adulto y hacerse cargo de sus acciones. Empezar ´por aquella mujer que tantas felicidades le habia dado era un buen comienzo. Se quedo unos minutos mas y al ver que no despertaba salió del lugar y fué a buscar lo que había dejado olvidado en el aeropuerto. No logró recuperar su equipaje, pero no le importó demasiado.

Cuando ella despertó al día siguiente estaba sola en la habitacion. La ultima vez que habia despertado House estaba alli y no habia sido muy bueno el  
>encuentro. A decir verdad, desde que house habia llegado nada era bueno. Primero fue la caida, luego la negacion y por ultimo la pequeña perdida. Era tiempo de hacerse a la idea de que no podía contar con el, que estaba sola en esto. Llevar adelante un embarazo de riesgo sola no iba a ser facil, necesitaria un poco de ayuda. Pero iba a hacer todo lo posible por seguir bien, lo tenia que hacer por su hijo, aquella vida que siempre deseo y ahora tiene en sus manos.<p>

Se sobresaltó al sentir que la puerta se abría y se giró para ver quién había entrado. La sorprendío ver a House, pero inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

- Si vienes a pelear, o a decirme que no te vas a hacer cargo, ya te puedes ir. Ya asumí que debo hacer esto yo sola.  
>- Me vengo a quedar, tienes razon en todo.<p>

Cuddy se quedó atónita por unos segundos, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Perdón? ¿escuche bien?  
>- No voy a repetirlo-Contestó él, cortante. Le había costado pronunciar aquellas palabras<br>- Si es una broma, es de mal gusto.  
>- ¿Por que cuando soy sincero nadie me cree? Creo que hise mal en venir hasta aquí<br>- Pero... ¿qué te haria cambiar de opinion tan de repente?  
>- ¿La situacion? todo lo que paso es mi culpa.<br>- Me sorpende y tambien me alegra que te des cuenta, House. Pero no deja de ser... extraño.  
>- Si no quieres que este aqui solo dilo y me voy<br>- ¿Pensas quedarte conmigo?  
>- Hacerme cargo del feto implica quedarme con su madre, asi que si.<br>- ¿Feto? ¿Asi le dices?  
>- Si prefieres le digo hijo, pero no veo la diferencia.<br>- ¿Pretendes que todo vuelva a ser como antes? ¿asi, como si nada?  
>- Si quieres podemos organizar citas o salidas al cine pero creo que eso es para jovenes, podemos gastar el tiempo en otras cosas...<br>- No quiero que todo vaya tan rápido, necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a esto.  
>- Esta bien, si necesitas algo estoy por aquí.<p>

Giró sobre sus talones, dirigiendose hacia la puerta. La situación era demasiado rara e incomoda para ambos. Lisa pensaba que había algo extraño en el  
>comportamiento de House, pero no quería arruinar el momento. Parecía que iba a ayudarla, y ella sola no iba a poder con todo. Lo necesitaba, a pesar de todo.<p>

- Te necesito ahora-Se atrevió a decir antes de que el nefrólogo terminara de cerrar la puerta.  
>- ¿Que apasa?<br>- No se, no me quiero quedar sola, tengo miedo.  
>- ¿Miedo? ¿De que? Ya estas bastante grande para tener miedo.<br>- Tengo miedo de que algo salga mal... De perder al bebé.  
>- No le va a pasar nada, ese porotito tiene mi sangre es duro de matar.<br>- Eso espero. Pero ¿y se me pasa algo a mi? Le haria mal tambien a él.  
>- ¿Algo como que? Yo no voy a dejar que les pase nada.<p>

Había dicho la última frase casi sin pensarla, y sólo después de hacerlo notó lo detestablemente meloso para su gusto que había sonado.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Que hiciste con house?  
>- Wilson tiene poderes, me habló durante casi una hora de mis responsabilidades y así quedé.<br>- Entonces estas haciendo esto solo poruqe wilson te lo pidio, ¿Verdad?. Debí imaginarlo-Cuddy creyó entenderlo todo de repente.  
>- No, Wilson solo me ayudo a darme cuenta de las cosas, si yo no quisiera no estaría aca.<br>- Ahora entiendo, por eso pasaste de no quere saber nada a ser el padre ejemplar, ¿verdad?. Los concosco a ambos.  
>- No todo es por Wilson, desde que vi la ecografia quede preocupado, me di cuenta que podria haber matado a mi propio hijo.<br>- Y todavia no sabemos si va a sobrevivir.  
>- No pienses en esas cosas que te va a hacer mal.<p>

En ese instante, el doctor de cabezera de Cuddy entró en la habitación sosteniendo el último informa que había recibido de su paciente, interrumpiendo la  
>conversación.<p>

- Buenos dias Lisa, ¿Cómo te sentis hoy?  
>- Mucho mejor-Respondió ella simulando una sonrisa<br>- Doctorr House, ¿a qué se debe su presencia?-Preguntó Utterson sorprendido. Aquel no era ninguno de esos casos extraños que a él le interesaban tanto.  
>- Soy el padre del feto-Soltó House, intentando sonar indiferente.<br>- Lo felicito entonces-Dijo el doctor trantando de no parecer sorprendido- Podemos comenzar con la ecografia y el utrasonido, y si esta todo bien esta tarde  
>puedes volver a casa.<br>- Buenoo yo me voy-Dijo House caminando lentamente hacia la salida.  
>- ¿No te quedas?-Lo detuvo Cuddy un poco decepcionada<br>- ¿Para que? Es una ecografía, vi miles en mi vida.  
>- ¡Esta es de tu hijo! Pero esta bien, si no quieres estar puedes irte.<br>- Me quedo, pero voy a estar aburrido.  
>- Entonces vete.<br>- No, ahora me quiero quedar.

Ellos formaban una pareja muy extraña, en la cual peleandose por cosas "tontas" encontraban la manera de reconciliarse de alguna manera.

- ¿Podemos comenzar?- Interrumpió nuevamente el ginecologo, un poco extrañado por ver a dos respetables doctores en una actitud tan infantil.  
>- si doctor, ignorelo.<p>

Luego de los procedimientos de rutina, encontraron la imagen borrosa en blanco y negro del pequeño ser.

- Acá está tu bebe, despues de todo lo que ocurrio podemos decir que goza de buena salud, lo unico que hay que lamentar es el desprendimiento de la placenta.  
>Sabes todo lo que implica esto. Nada de esfuerzos, tampoco acumulacion de estress, no fuertes emociones. Para salir de toda duda hacemos el ultrasonido pero<br>todo esta bien.  
>- ¿Y el sexo salvaje?-Preguntó House, que había estado callado demasiado tiempo. Cuddy lo miró enojada<br>- Creo que habrá que suspenderlo doctor House.  
>- ¡House!-Lo retó Lisa cuando el hiso un gesto de derrota<br>- ¿Me necesitas cariño?  
>- ¡Deja de hacer el payaso!<br>- ¡Me aburro!  
>- Cinco minutos y terminamos-Lo calmó Utterson, mientras preparaba el ultrasonido-Como esperabamos esta todo bien, voy a completar los papeles para que puedas volver a casa. Te quiero volver a ver dentro de una semana.<br>- No se que voy a hacer con todo que trabajo que se me va a acumular en la oficina-Lamentó Cuddy.  
>- Tendrias que buscar un reemplazo por todo este tiempo, por lo menos hasta que nazca el niño.<br>- House se encargara de eso, ¿verdad?  
>- Claro ,voy a venir todas las mañanas a tomar cafes y a charlar con millonarios.<br>- Me refiero a que te vas a encargar de buscarme un reemplazo.  
>- Aaah eso. Si, yo soy una buena opcion como reemplazante.<br>- Tu tienes que ayudarme a mí.  
>- Llamé a mi mama para eso<br>- ¿QUE?  
>- Bueno doctores-Dijo Utterson notando que sobraba en aquel lugar- Cuando termine el papeleo para darle el alta te avisaré, House.<br>- Me parece bien -Respondió el aludido, agradecido por tener una pequeña distracción ya que Cuddy parecía haberse enojado por algún extraño motivo con él.

Ambos quedaron nuevamente solos, y House debía calmar a Cuddy antes de que se estresara.

- ¿Cuando llega tu madre?  
>- Hace un rato hable con ella, llega mañana o pasado -Respondió él tratando de quitarle importancia.<br>- ¿Por que no me consustalste?  
>- ¡Estabas durmiendo!<br>- ¡Hubieras esperado a que me despierte!  
>- ¿Que tiene de malo que venga mi madre?<br>- ¡Que a la mia le va a dar un ataque cuando sepa que tu madre lo supo antes que ella!  
>- Mejor, me quedaria sin suegra.<br>- ¡HOUSE!  
>- Para, ¿tu madre no sabe que estas embarazada?<br>- No tuve tiempo de decirle-Dijo ella masajenadose las sienes.  
>- ¿No tuviste tiempo? ¡Casi tres meses de embarazo tienes! ¿que hiciste todo este tiempo?<br>- Hace pocos dias me enteré  
>- ¿Tres meses embarazada y ahora te das cuenta?<br>- Empezé con los sintomas justo al dia siguiente de hacer ido a un dia de campo con mi hermana. Pensamos que me habia insolado-Trató de excusarse ella.  
>- claro, porque tengas los senos tres veces mas hinchados de lo normal es sintoma de la insolacion.<br>- Apenas me di cuenta. No es para tanto como dices.  
>- ¿La falta por menstruacion por tres mese si lo es?<br>- Nunca fui muy regular que digamos.  
>- ¿Pero tres meses?<br>- ¡No estaba muy pendiente del tema!  
>- ¿Tu hermana tampoco sabe?<br>- No. ¿No te digo que no tuve tiempo de nada?  
>- Me di duenta, ni para decirme a mi tuviste tiempo.<br>- ¡Te llame y nunca contestaste!  
>- Te habrás equivocado de numero, no recibi ninguna llamada tuya.<br>- Me dió con tu contestador.  
>- Nunca vi la llamada perdida...-Dijo él extrañado.<br>- Es extraño, quiza fue por la distancia.  
>- ¿Cuando llamaste?<br>- El dia anterior a que vinieras.

Entonces House recordó. Había estado por última vez con Stacy el día anterior a volver a Estados Unidos. Él la había visto chusmeando su celular y le había  
>dicho que tenía una llamada perdida del aeropuerto, que se la había borrado para que no le ocupe espacio... Pero no podía decircelo a Cuddy. ¿O si?<p>

- Estaba en el aeropuerto ese día... no hice nada, estuve con... Solo esperando el vuelo.  
>- ¿Por qué te pones nervioso de repente?-Dijo ella notando el repentino cambio en él.<br>- No. Por nada.  
>- ¿Seguro? No mientas.<p>

Otra vez lo estaba tratando de mentiroso. No podía creer lo vueltera que podía llegar a ser esa mujer. Eso lo hiso enfurecerse, y decidió decirle la verdad  
>aunque le doliera.<p>

- Estuve con Stacy.  
>- ¿Stacy?<br>- La vi... en el aeropuerto-Aún no estaba seguro si debía contarle toda la historia.  
>- ¡Ah! Y... ¿Cómo está?-Dijo ella tratando de sonar indiferente. La confesión la había tomado desprevenida.<br>- Parece que divorciandose... al menos eso dijo ella-Lo último lo dijo en vos baja, casi en un murmuro.  
>- ¿En serio? Que lastima, con Mark parecia mas enomarodad que nunca.<br>- No me puede superar.  
>- No estas cumpliendo un buen rol de padre poniendo a la madre nerviosa cuando tiene un embarazo de riesgo, ¿sabes?.<br>- ¿Estas nerviosa? No hay motivo para que lo estes.  
>- Me estas hablando de tu ex.<br>- Exacto, mi ex.  
>- Pero donde hubo fuego...<br>- Cenizas quedan. ¿Por qué no te cambias y te llevo a casa?  
>- No me cambies de tema.<br>- ¿Que quieres saber? ¿Si me acoste con ella? ¡Si! Dormimos juntos y despues la vi muy feliz con su marido. ¿Estas feliz ahora?-House estaba un poco harto de  
>que Cuddy lo estuviera celando, cuando ni siquiera quedaba muy en claro si ellos eran pareja o solo dos personas con un hijo en común.<br>- ¿Y me lo tenias que decir asi? ¿como si nada? ¿Pretendes estar asi lo que resta del embarazo?  
>- Me obligaste a decirtelo<br>- Podrias ser un poco mas sutil ¿no? O suprimir algunas cosas.  
>- Luego me tratas de mentiroso.<br>- ¡O podrias decirmelo en otro momento!

Al notar que Cuddy estaba comenzando a enfadarse demasiado, House decidió que debía tragarse su orgullo y disculparse, y quizás hasta decirle, aunque le  
>cueste, alguna cosa "linda" o "cursi". Todo sea por el bien del feto.<p>

- Perdon no eran mis intenciones. Todo el tiempo estuve pensando en ti.  
>- ¿Pensabas en mi estando con otra?<br>- No, disfruaba de como movía sus caderas-Trató de alivianar el ambiente con un chiste, pero no funcionó muy bien  
>- Sal ya mismo de la habitación-Ordenó Cuddy.<br>- ¿Ahora te haces la ofendida? ¿Quién te entiende mujer?  
>- ¡SAL YA!<br>- Esta bien, esta bien. Preparate que en una hora te llevo a tu casa.  
>- Acepto solo porque no me siento bien para manejar. Ahora vete.<p>

House salió de la habitación un poco asustado, pero conociendola, sabía que dejandola sola un rato iba a pasarsele el enojo. Cuddy sonrió un poco a pesar de todo lo que House le había dicho, en cuanto él cerró la puerta. Por lo menos ya no estaba ella sola contra el mundo.

Una hora y cuarenta minutos después, ella estaba sentada en el auto de House, en la parte del acompañante, regañandolo por haber tardado media hora más de lo pactado en irla a buscar. Él no le prestaba mucha atención, mientras trataba de salir del estacionamiento sin llevarse puesto a nada ni a nadie.

- Tardé por que tuve que ir a buscar tu auto. No creo que quisieras que te lleve en mi moto.  
>- Por supuesto que no. Además ¿Cómo es que tienes las llaves de mi auto?<br>- Les hise una copia cuando viviamos juntos-Dijo el con naturalidad.  
>- ¿Que hiciste qué?<br>- No puedes negar que esta vez resultó útil ¿no?  
>- Podrias habermelas pedido-Repondió ella cruzandose de brazos, pero se quedó callada. Tenía que admitir que él tenía algo de razón.<p>

El resto del viaje fué asi, en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Cuddy. House llevó sus cosas desde el auto hasta el sofá del living, mientras ella  
>se ponía un calzado más cómodo.<p>

- Voy a pasar a buscar una muda de ropa para poder bañarme en el hotel-Dijo él luego de ver que todo estuviera en orden.  
>- ¿Que hotel?<br>- Querias que las cosas vayan despacio, no me voy a quedar a dormir.  
>- Pero... ¿Y tu casa?<br>- Hace mas de un año que viviamos juntos, dejé de alquilar mi departamento. Me voy a un hotel.  
>- Bueno, todas tus cosas siguen como antes, pasa y busca.<p>

Luego de juntar las cosas necesarias (sorprendiendose notando que Cuddy ni las había tocado. Todo estaba como si se hubiera ido ayer) se preparó para irse.

- Me voy, mas tarde paso a dejarte algo para comer.  
>- No tengo apetito -contestó ella, que se había recostado en el sillón a ver televisión.<br>- Necesitas comer, ¿O tengo que recordarte que es la vida de nuestro hijo la que esta en riesgo?  
>- Cuando tenga hambre voy a comer algo que tenga en la heladera, gracias.<br>- Cualquier cosa me llamas, adios.  
>- Suerte-Le deseó ella distraídamente, como si estubiera concentrada mirando algo en su tv.<p>

Dos horas más tarde, House ya se había instalado en un hotel mas o menos confortable, pero que quedaba cerca de la casa de Cuddy. Estaba por acostarse a dormir, cuando escuchó que su celular sonaba y su identificador de llamadas decía que Cuddy lo estaba llamando. "Tal vez se arrepintió de haberme dicho que no quería que le llevara comida y ahora me regañará por no hacerlo" pensó. "Si Cuddy es una complicada, Cuddy-embarazada debe serlo el doble". Suspiró y atendió la llamada, atajandose.

- ¿Que pasa? Estaba por salir a comprarte algo de comida.  
>- Ven House, tengo miedo-Dijo Cuddy del otro lado de la línea, con voz temblorosa.<br>- ¿Del monstruo del armario? Acabé con el la otra vez, ¿recuerdas?  
>- Creo que lo voy a perder-Continuó ella sin prestar atención al chiste- tuve otro sangrado, no quiero estar sola.<br>- Ahora voy para allá-Respondió House, alarmado.

Cinco minutos después, Gregory House estaba en pijamas en frente de la casa de Cuddy. Buscó rápidamente las copias que también había hecho a las llaves de la casa, y entró a toda la velocidad que su pierna lisiada le permitía.

- ¡Lisa! Lisa, ¿dónde estas?  
>- ¿Greg? Greeeeg-Lo llamó ella desde su habitación.<br>- ¿Que paso? Lisa no llores, tranquilizate-Dijo él sentandose a su lado en la cama.  
>- No lo quiero perder, te lo juro, yo quiero a mi bebe. Ya pasé por esto<br>- Lisa escuchame, necesito que te tranquilices, ponerte así no te hace bien.  
>- Quiero a mi hijo, ¡yo no lo puedo perder!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bueeenoo he aquí el capitulo. Tardamos exactamente 13 días en actualizar. Aunque a nosotras nos parece como si hubieran pasado tres meses desde la última vez, en serio. Las dos estamos de vacasiones en distintos lugares de la Patagonia Argentina (oh si) así que se nos complicó bastante armarlo. Lo escribimos todo en nuestros celulares y luego lo pasamos a la compu ¡Un trabajito interesante! Y Bueno, aquí las preguntas del millón:<em>

_¿les gustó el cap? ¿Cómo les gustaría que se solucione todo esto? ¿Les parece bien las decisiones que estan tomando ambos? ¿lo pierde o "babyhouse" sobrevive? ¿lo quieren vivo o que lo aborte en el cap que viene? (que preguntas son esaas jaja)_

_Si nos siguen en** twitter ( caev_hmd)** nos harian felices. Pero aún mas felices nos hacen con sus reviews. Sería una pequeña recompensas a dos almas tristes que todavía lloran la muerte del Huddy, que en paz descanse._

_PD: ¿les gustaría que hagamos un capi bien HUDDY para el 14 de febrero?_


	12. Chapter 12

-Quiero a mi hijo, no lo puedo perder-Decía Cuddy tratando de dejar de llorar.

-Lisa no lo vas a perder, tranquila, todo va a estar bien -Trataba de consolarla House

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé porque también soy doctor y tu sangrado fue pequeño. Y claro, no lo vas a perder, a menos que sigas así.

A ella le parecieron lógicos sus argumentos, y de a poco fué dejando de llorar. Pero la sensación de angustia no se iba y sentía que le oprimía el pecho.

-No puedo tranquilizarme.

-Es peor si estas así. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que estes tranquila?. Levantate y te llevo al hospital a que te revisen, está todo bien.

-No quiero ir al hospital, me van a querer internar y no quiero eso.

-No van a internarte, no tienes nada. Como mucho hablaras con un psicologo.

-Si no tengo nada no tiene sentido que vaya.

-Si no quieres que te lleve, debes confiar en mi: no va a pasarle nada a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Como que el cielo es celeste y el cesped verde.

-Sigo angustiada, no sé por qué.

-Si no sabes tu ...

-Es decir, tengo miedo de que le pase algo al bebé, aunque sé que no ahora todo esta bien...

-Es normal que en el embarazo sientas angustia, en especial si es de riesgo, ya pasará.

-Tienes razón supongo. Gracias por venir, creo que no hubiese podido sola.

-No hay de que. Bueno,voy a volver al hotel si ya estas mejor.

-¡No!. Por favor, quedate... Ya no quiero estar sola, mira si me pasa algo.

-¿Que podría pasarte?

-Algo parecido a lo de hace un rato. Por favor House, no quiero estar sola.

-Bueno, me quedare. Pagué la noche en el hotel de gusto...

-Gracias.

-¿Donde puedo dormir?-Dijo él notando ese pequeño detalle

-Si quieres en el sillón.

-¿en el sillón? no soy un perro

-Si no, la cama es grande. Te quedas en una punta y ya.

-¿Eso no entra en la categoria de ir muy rápido?

-Entonces tienes el sillón-Dijo ella restandole importancia mientras se acostaba.

-¿No hay opcion C?

-No creo que el piso sea una buena opción para tu pierna.

-Tendré que dormir aquí entonces.

-Buenas noches-Dijo por toda respuesta ella. Estaba agotada y extrañaba su cama. Apagó las luces y se quedó dormida casi al instante de haber pegado la cabeza a la almohada.

* * *

><p>Cuando Cuddy despertó por la mañana siguiente estaba en su cama, con House durmiendo detras de ella. Estaban los dos sobre el mismo rincón y él la abrazaba por la cintura, terminando con su mano sobre su vientre. Luego de un rato, Cuddy se giro y se apoyo sobre el pecho de House, sintiendo su respiración, y luego se subió un poco y lo beso en la mejilla.<p>

Se quedo acostada disfrutando de él hasta que empezo a sentirse descompuesta y tuvo que salir corriendo de la cama para terminar vomitando en el baño. Pegó un portazo con la puerta, lo cual terminó por despertar a House de un sobresalto.

-Esta bien que yo siendo cariñoso de nauseas, pero tampoco para tanto.

-Hace tres meses no estabas acá para darme nauseas, es el "cariñoso" de tu hijo el que me provoca esto-Contestó ella como pudo desde el baño y en tono casi acusatorio.

-Que no estuviera aqui fue culpa tuya, no mia-Se defendió él.

-No fui yo quien te subió a un avión cuyo destino era otro continente.

-Pero tu dijiste que me fuera, no especificaste a donde.

-Perdón, no creí que lo interpretaras tan literalmente.

-Me acusaste de no tomarte en serio, te demostre que si.

-Y fue en el peor momento.

-Tu lo pediste. Punto. Sigue vomitando, por lo menos asi no puedes hablar.

-¿Pretendes estar asi lo que resta del embarazo?-Dijo ella volviendo a la habiación sintiendose mejor.

-Querias que te acompañe. Aquí estoy.

-Si, pero siendo un poco mas considerado.

-Te hubieses embarazado de Wilson entonces.

-Sería una buena opción.

-No es tu tipo, te aburrirías. Las lleva a la cama en la quinta cita. Tu eres amante del sexo desmedido.

-¿Cómo sabes comó es Wilson en la cama?-Preguntó Cuddy sorprendida

-Hicimos el 42 al año de conocernos. Por otro lado, ¿vas a seguir vomitando luego? Si no, quiero volver a dormir

-Son las ocho, ya es tarde-Le recordó ella mirando el reloj.

-¿ Tarde para qué?

-¡Para estar durmiendo!

-¡Son las ocho! acostumbro a dormir hasta las diez y no tengo intenciones de que eso cambie.

-¿No vas a buscar empleo?

-¿Qué paso con mi puesto en el hospital?-Dijo el sobresaltado, incorporándose de la cama de golpe-

-¡Renunciaste!-Respondió ella como si fuera la respuesta mas obvia del mundo.

-¿Aceptaste mi renuncia?-Preguntó el nefrologo comenzado a alterarse.

-Pense que eso querias que hiciera...

-Me odias, ¿verdad?

-Un poquitito-Dijo ella con una sonrisita y juntando el dedo indice con el pulgar.

-Pero...¡Dios, no tenias derecho!. Era MI trabajo, ¿como pudiste hacerlo?.

-Pero si tu...

-Estoy seguro ahora, ME ODIAS. Me odias y yo estoy aquí como un tarado haciendo todo esto por ti y me pagas así. ERES DE LO PEOR.

-Bueno hey, escucha...

-Nunca me espere esto de ti, me traicionaste. ERA MI TRABAJO CUDDY. ¿Sabes que? Me voy, ya no quiero estar aqui.Y no me esperes, porque no pienso volver esta vez.

-¿ME PUEDES ESCUCHAR?

-NO. Y cuando termines de parir a TU hijo me llamas para hacer la prueba de ADN, porque ahora, incluso dudo de que ese feto sea hijo mio.

-¡House, espera!

-No intentes detenerme. No me voy a arrepentir.

-No acepte tu renuncia. De los tres meses que estuviste fuera, uno te correspondia por vacaciones, los otros dos te los di sin coste de sueldo y te suspendi un mes.

Cuddy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reirse de la cara que puso House en cuanto pronunció esas palabras. Parecía que acababan de golpearlo con una pelota en medio de la frente.

-¿Qué?

-No acepté tu renuncia, tenía la esperanza de que vovieras y reclamaras tu puesto.

- Y... ¿Y por qué me dijiste que...?

-No sé, me pareció como uno de los chistes que haces tú, perdón. De todos modos, no tenías derecho a tratarme así.

-¿Un chiste? ¿Bromear con algo tan serio como mi trabajo?

-No pensé que fueras a reaccionar así

-¿Cómo querías que me ponga? ¿A saltar de felicidad?

-Pensé que odiabas trabajar, siempre llegas tarde, no cumples tus horas de clínica...

-No puedo vivir sin mis puzzles, lo sabes.

-Bueno, ya está, ya pasó la broma. Perdón, no eran mis intenciones. Pero creo que no soy la única que debe pedir disculpas.

-¿Por qué debería disculparme yo?

-¡Por la forma en que me trataste!

-¡Pensé que había perdido mi trabajo! Tenía derecho a reaccionar así.

-Pusiste en duda que el bebé sea tu hijo.

-Lo dije sólo porque estaba enojado, sólo por eso.

-¿Tengo que creerte?. Hagamos de cuenta que sí-Agregó rápidamente ella antes de que la discusión pasara a mayores.

-Me parece bien, porque...

House fué interrumpido por su celular. Lo atendió distraídamente sin ver el identificador de llamadas, pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-¡Gragory!-Gritó Blythe del otro lado de la línea- ¡Estoy hace una hora esperando en el aeropuerto a que me busques y no te dignas a aparecer! ¿Para eso me pides que venga?

-¡Estoy llegando, madre! Estoy pasando por... debajo de un puente

-Recién te levantas, te conozco, tu voz te delata.

-Es que estaba tan emocionado por tu llegada que tuve que tomar unas pastillas para poder dormir y creo que me pasé con la dosis...-Se escusó en tono irónico

-¡No te permito que me hables asi! ¿Vas a venir por mi o tengo que llamar a un taxi?

-¡Te digo que estoy yendo!-Repitió él mientras se recostaba en la cama nuevamente-Demoré porque Lisa se descompuso.

-Haré como que te creo, te estoy esperando en la puerta.

Dicho esto, la madre de House colgó. Cuddy, que había estado mirando la escena entre divertida y preocupada, lo interrogó al ver que no se movía de la cama.

-¿No vas a ir a buscarla?

-Ya esperó una hora, puede esperar un poco más ¿no?

-Ve ahora mismo-Le ordenó tirandolo de la cama.

-¡Auch!-Exclamó él al caer al suelo-¡Eso dolió, mujer!

-Es lo mínimo que te mereces por mentirle a tu madre.

-Esta bien, iré ahora-Accedió levantandose y comenzando a cambiarse-Pero no desayuné, si me desmayo en el camino, choco con el auto y muero vas a ser la única culpable.

-En ese caso tendré que pedirle a Wilson que sea el padre de mi hijo.

-Te aburrirás. Lo sé. Voy a usar tu auto.

Terminó de vestirse y salió en busca de su mamá. Cuddy volvió a recostarse en la cama, con una sonrisa. Poco a poco, volvían a ser los de antes

* * *

><p><strong><em>ATENCION MUY IMPORTANTE: <em>**

_Varios puntos a tener en cuenta:_

_*Primero y principal:** HOY 31 DE ENERO DE 2012 ES EL CUMPLE DE CACHU!** Una de las dos autoras de este fic! Feliz cumpleaños a ella! (aplausos) 16 añitos ya tenemos las dos, somos todas unas adultas. Bueno, no, pero casi. Dejenle saludosss!_

_*Acabamos de romper el** RECORD GUINESS** DE ACTUALIZAR EN MENOS DÍAS supongo. Dos dias! Este es un capi especial por el cumple de Cachu, no se si vamos a seguir podiendo actualizar tan seguido..._

_*Recuerden seguirnos en **twiterrr (caev_hmd)** ya tenemos 8 seguidores :') (de los cuales dos somos nosotras jaja pero bueno)_

_*En cuanto al contenido del capitulo: ¿Les gusto? De a poco de a poco las cosas van a ir mejorando en su relacion. ESTE NO ES EL **CAPI HUDDY** QUE PROMETIMOS PARA EL **14 DE FEBRERO**, ese probablemente sea el que viene. _

_***Gracias**, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! No saben lo lindo que es ver que les gusta lo que escribimos. _


	13. Chapter 13

Luego de manejar casi media hora hasta el aeropuerto, House encontró a su madre en la puerta de salida, con los brazos cruzados y con cara de fastidio. Se  
>acercó rápidamente a él en cuanto lo vió:<p>

- ¡Ya era hora!-Lo retó, mirando su reloj-¡Hace casi una hora que aterrizó el avión!  
>- Lo siento-Contestó él, con una pequeña sonrisa que sabía que la compraba.<br>- Bueno, de todos modos-Le restó importancia y fué a abrazarlo- ¡Felicitaciones!  
>- Gracias mamá-Dijo él algo incómodo notando que se refería al bebé.<br>- ¡Estoy tan feliz!-Agregó soltándolo- siempre creí que no te interesaba tener hijos y yo nunca sería abuela.  
>- No estábamos planeando tener un hijo-Aclaró él.<br>- Oh, claro que no, seguro, dos doctores como ustedes no saben nada de anticonceptivos ¿Verdad?-Dijo ella haciendo gala de cierta ironía, la que su hijo  
>había heredado.<br>- ¿Tienes tu equipaje listo?-Preguntó él eludiendola.  
>- Si, aquí está-Se lo señaló, estaba detrás suyo. Decidió no insistir en el tema, sabía que a su hijo le costaba mostrarse emocionado frente a ciertas cosas-En fin, ¿cómo esta ella?<br>- ¿Lisa? Mucho mejor-Mientras hablaba recogía las maletas y comenzaba a caminar hacia el auto- Tiene que estar en reposo lo que queda del embarazo, pero está bien.  
>- Gracias a Dios-Suspiró aliviada siguiendo a su hijo- ¿cómo hiso para caerse de las escaleras?<p>

House le había comentado la situación, después de todo la había llamado cuando Cuddy aún estaba internada y necesitaba contarselo.

- Bueno... ya sabes como se sienten las mujeres en los primeros meses del embarazo. Estaba algo mareada cuando discutimos, y se cayó.  
>- No discutan tanto, pobre mujer. Y ¿es mujer o varón el bebé?.<br>- No lo sabemos aún, en el próximo control nos lo dirán. Todavía es muy pequeño para saber.  
>- Espero que sea varoncito. ¿La madre de Lisa también va a venir?<br>- Gracias a Dios, no.

Ya habían llegado al auto, y House comenzaba a meter las valijas en el baúl, con un poco de dificultad debido a su pierna. Mientras tanto, Blythe lo esperaba  
>en el asiento delantero del lado del acompañante. Cuando su hijo subió y puso en marcha el vehículo, continuó la conversación.<p>

- ¿Por qué no vendrá la madre de Lisa?  
>- Creo que aún no lo sabe.<br>- ¿Cómo que no? Entiendo que tu hayas tardado en llamarme, pero ella...  
>- Oh no, salteamos la parte en la que la decana de medicina se enteró de su embarazo hace dos semanas.<br>- ¿Qué? ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Y que pensaba?  
>- Qué se yo, no habito su mente.<br>- ¿Tu tampoco te diste cuenta?  
>- Yo estaba de viaje, llegué hace unos tres días.<br>- ¿La dejaste sola estando embarazada?  
>- ¡No sabia que estaba embarazada!<br>- Hay Dios, no son mas distraidos porque no pueden. Deberian dejar de trabajar tanto.  
>- ¿Te llevo al hotel mamá?-La interrumpió él, sin ganas de seguir dando explicaciones- Te reservé una habitación en uno que queda cerca de la casa.<br>- ¿No me voy a quedar con ustedes? ¿Para qué vine?  
>- No creo que sea buena idea que estes en la casa, Lisa no se siente muy bien y mejor no hablemos de su humor. Puedes ir a visitarnos toda la tarde, pero<br>dormí en el hotel.  
>- Está bien-Se resignó ella- Pero primero pasemos por tu casa, quiero saludarla aunque sea.<br>- Como tú quieras...

Veinte minutos después, ambos entraban a la casa, Blythe sonriente y House fastidiado y con sueño. Amaba a su madre, pero odiaba que lo llenara de preguntas y recomendaciones.

- Cud...Lisa,ya llegamos-Se anunció-Traje a mi madre.  
>- Señora House, buen día-Contestó ella desde la habitación-Termino de cambiarme y paso a saludarla.<br>- Buen día querida, no te apures por favor.  
>- Por favor siéntase como en su casa.<br>- Gracias cielo.  
>- ¿Ya desayunaste mamá?-Preguntó House, sentándose en el sillón, recordando que estaba hambriento.<br>- No, si me hicieras un cafecito te lo agradecería.  
>- Lisa te hará uno cuando venga.<br>- ¡Hijo, no seas mal educado! Ella esta embarazada y dijiste que debe guardar reposo, no te cuesta nada hacerlo tu.  
>- ¡Yo acabo de manejar una hora! ¡Y tampoco desayune!<br>- No vas a morir por eso Gregory, vamos, ve a la cocina y pon a hervir agua.

Antes de que pudieram seguir discutiendo, llegó Cuddy, vestida con una blusa suelta y unos shorts. Se veía bastante mejor que a la mañana.

- Buenos días señora House.  
>- Llamame Blythe, por favor. ¡Felicitaciones!<br>- ¡Gracias!-Lisa sonrió, le caía bien esa mujer.  
>- Ahora sientate que mi hijo nos hará un rico desayuno, como corresponde a un caballero.<br>- ¿Es cierto eso House?-Preguntó Cuddy sorprendida.  
>- No<br>- Ve o le mostrare tus fotos de bebé-Lo amenazó su madre.  
>- Oh, eso sería muy lindo Blythe, ¿mira si el bebé se parece a tí Greg?<br>- Esta bien, esta bien, les haré el desayuno -Se resignó House.

Fué a la cocina a empezar a preparar algo de mala gana, dejando a las dos mujeres conversando entre ellas.

- Hablando de eso, ¿como te sientes?  
>- Despues de todo muy bien, aunque sigo teniendo nauseas por la mañana.<br>- Es normal. ¿Que quieres que sea, varon o mujer?  
>- Mientras esté sano, que sea lo que sea, pero no sé, quizá un varón.<br>- Greg de bebé era precioso.  
>- Aun lo soy-Dijo el mencionado entrando al lugar-Aquí tienen-Agregó dejando dos cafés en frente de ellas y uno para él.<br>- House, saca ya eso de adelante mio, no soporto el olor-Dijo ella comenzando a descomponerse.  
>- Es sólo café...<br>- Creo que voy a vomitar.

Cuddy salió corriendo en dirección al baño. House le restó importancia pensando que era algo normal, pero su madre se enojó con él.

- ¡Gregory! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!  
>- ¿Qué hice yo? ¡Es normal que se descomponga!<br>- Pero le dió náuseas el café que preparaste.  
>- ¡Tu me dijiste que preparara cafe!<br>- Yo te pedí cafe, a ella no le preguntaste que quería. Debiste suponer que tomaría algo menos fuerte.  
>- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?<br>- Deberías saber qué cosas le dan nauseas a tu mujer...  
>- ¡No es mi mujer!-Se defendió el alzando la voz, casi sin darse cuenta.<p>

Las palabras habían salido solas de su boca, y para colmo lo dijo en voz tan alta que Lisa lo escuchó a la perfección aún desde el baño. Ya se había vuelto a  
>componer, pero no volvió a la sala. Se quedó sentada en el suelo pensando, dolida, en lo que había dicho House. Blythe también estaba sorprendida.<p>

- ¿Cómo que no?  
>- Voy a ver como está Cuddy-Contestó el, eludiendola.<br>- ¡Espera ahí! ahora me explicas.  
>- Voy a ver como esta la madre de mi futuro hijo-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño.<br>- No hace falta que estés aquí House-Soltó Cuddy al verlo entrar-puedo vomitar sin tu ayuda. Ve, después de todo yo sólo soy la madre de tu futuro hijo.  
>- ¿Como es eso?-La señora House cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.<br>- Mamá no te metas en esto, no es asunto tuyo  
>- No le hables así a tu madre, encima que nos viene a ayudar-La defendió Lisa.<br>- Oh lo siento mamá, toma asiento en el suelo y vamos a dicutir los tres.  
>- Bueno, supongo que aqui yo estoy sobrando-Dijo ella antes de que los otros dos siguieran discutiendo.<br>- ¿Que le parece si más tarde hablamos y organizamos algo para esta noche,o mañana?. Creo que tenemos cosas que discutir con su hijo...  
>- Me parece bien querida.<br>- Vamos te llevo al hotel-Se ofreció House encantado de poder escapar de aquella incomoda situación.  
>- Deja, mejor llámame un taxi. Creo que debes quedarte con ella.<p>

Luego de diez minutos el taxi llegó a buscarla. House y el chofer subieron las maletas en la parte trasera y luego el primero se dirigió a donde estaba su madre.

- Cuídala mucho-Dijo ella como despedida.  
>- Lo intento, te juro que lo intento.<p>

Luego de decirle al taxista la dirección del hotel y de aclararle a su madre cuál era su habitación, volvió a entrar en la casa. Cuddy, que estaba sentada en un sillón, no lo miró.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?  
>- Si, ya no me siento descompuesta-Contestó ella, cortante.<br>- Disculpa lo de mi madre, es una metida.  
>- Creo que tiene derecho de saber como son las cosas.<br>- ¿Y como son las cosas?  
>- Creo que lo dejaste bien en claro, solo soy la madre de tu futuro hijo.<br>- ¿Eso quieres ser?-Le preguntó sentandose a su lado.  
>- Al parecer es lo que tu quieres- Respondió ella dandose vuelta para poder mirarlo a los ojos.<br>- Tu dijiste que querias ir despacio...  
>- ¡Y me estás haciendo caso! No eres el House del cual yo me enamore, esperaba que me desafiaras, pero siquiera me miras...<br>- Al House del que te enamoraste lo echaste de esta casa. Queria cambiar. ¡Pensé que querías que cambie!  
>- ¿Que nos paso Greg, cómo llegamos a estar asi?. ¡Miranos! Nos la pasamos discutiendo en vez de disfrutar de este momento, no lo entiendo. Necesito que<br>estemos juntos en esto, no puedo yo sola.  
>- Nunca más vas a estar sola-Dijo él tomandola de la mano pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.<br>- ¿Me das un abrazo?

Pero el no quería abrazarla. La tomó ligeramente de la mejilla y posó sus labios en los de ella.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto de actualizar seguido... Creo que estamos malcriando a nuestros lectores, pero bueeno.<p>

Lo hacemos sólo porque nos comenzó a dar miedo de que venga Berenice a Argentina para amenazarnos por no actualizar (en serio, teniamos miedo) jajaja

Igualmente, ya las dos volvimos de las vacasiones y las cosas se estan volviendo mas moviditas. Lo más probable es que la próxima vez que actualizemos sea para el 14 de febrero...

¿Les gustó el capitulo? Lo hicimos con todo nuestro amor para vosotros (digo vosotros porque soy re cool) Las cosas estan saliendo bien entre ellos no? Al  
>menos por ahora (POR AHORA MUAJAJA)<p>

Por último, el otro día publique un mini fic :$ se llama "Latidos", por si lo quieren leer, en tan corto que casi ni se ve. Lo escribí una noche cuando no  
>tenía señal en el celular y no podía contactarme con Cachu (la extrañé tanto :'( es dificil estar separadas tanto tiempo), que por cierto hace años que no actualiza sus fics. Propongo que todos nos pongamos en huelga para que actualize!. Ella, por si no lo saben, es Candy96 y tiene dos fics incompletos (mala, mala cachu)<p>

Gracias por sus reviews y por leer!


	14. Chapter 14 de Febrero

Hubo unos segundos de silencio luego de que el beso entre ellos finalizó, donde quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Sentían como si sus corazones fueran a salirse de sus pechos, pero no les importaba.

- Te extrañaba mucho-Dijo Cuddy sonriendo luego de un rato.  
>- Yo también me extrañaría si yo fuera tu.<br>- ¿No podías ser un poco mas romántico?  
>- ¿Ser romántico no es de novios?<br>- Y nosotros somos...  
>- No sé, tu eras que la quería ir despacio.<br>- ¿Y que quieres que seamos?  
>- A mi no me importan mucho los títulos. Solo...<br>- Solo...- Insistió ella  
>- Solo quiero estar contigo. No me hagas repetirlo, creo que voy a vomitar-Dijo él dramatizando y sacandole una sonrisa a Lisa.<br>- ¿Ahora tu también tienes los síntomas del embarazo?  
>- Parece que si. ¡Me contagiaste!<br>- ¡No es contagioso el embarazo!  
>- Ya lo se tonta. Soy el mejor doctor del mundo, dah.<p>

Cuddy volvió a reír, le dio un pequeño beso y lo abrazó. Se sentía completa, como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía. Por lo menos de manera emocional, ya que físicamente...

- Tengo hambre.  
>- ¿Te preparo algo que no sea café?<br>- Por favor. Un té está bien.  
>- Marchando-Dijo House yendo hacia la cocina.<br>- ¡Gracias!

Ella estaba cada vez de mejor humor. Fue a sentarse a la mesa del comedor mientras esperaba que su... ¿pareja? ¿novio? lo que sea, terminara de preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, House procuraba no cometer ningún error. El agua no debía estar ni muy caliente ni demasiado fría, la taza tenía que ser la mas limpia y delicada que hubiera, incluso recordó cuál era el té preferido de Lisa. A partir de ese momento, todo tenía que ser perfecto. Ya no servía de nada seguir aparentando que estaba enojado con ella, debía dejar su orgullo de lado, por el bien de los dos. Mejor dicho, por el bien de los tres.

- Te traje tu té-Dijo él posandolo suavemente en frente de ella, cuidando de no volcar nada.  
>- Ya no siento ganas de un té. Se me apetece un Jugo de naranja-Contestó ella ladeando la cabeza .<br>- Mujer, te hice un té. Es de tilo, tu favorito. Incluso medí el azúcar con la cuchara especial.  
>- Pero ahora quiero jugo- Insistió Cuddy. Su buen humor iba y venía con la rapidez de un parpadeo.<br>- En ese caso, la heladera está a unos pasos, sírvete tú- Le contestó frustrado. Nunca había tardado tanto tiempo en hacer un té, ¿Y ahora ella se lo  
>despreciaba?.<br>- ¿Que te cuesta servirme un vaso de jugo? No te pido mucho, pero claro, no eres tu el que esta embarazado-Sozolló ella- Soy yo la que está hace tres meses vomitando todas las mañanas, descomponiéndose por los olores y durmiéndose en cada lugar que se apoye. ¿Sabes que?, ahora no quiero nada.  
>- Esta bien, te sirvo el jugo-Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. No pensó que se pondría a llorar por eso, al parecer estaba mas sensible de lo que creía.<br>- No, no quiero que lo hagas por lástima, aparte ya no lo quiero.  
>- ¿Y entonces qué vas a desayunar, caramelito?<br>- ¡Nada! No quiero comer nada, despues lo vomito todo, de que me sirve.  
>- Tienes que comer algo, Peter se tiene que alimentar.<br>- ¿Peter?  
>- Nuestro hijo-Respondió el con toda naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando del clima y no de que ya había decidido un nombre para su heredero.<p>

Si Cuddy no hubiera estado enojada unos segundos antes, lo hubiera abrazado. Por fin le demostraba que estaba interesado de verdad en su hijo, aunque... ¿Peter?.

- No se va a llamar así-Negó ella cruzándose de brazos.  
>- ¿Y como va a llamarse si no? A mi me gusta Peter. Es fácil de recordar y nunca lo escribirán mal.<br>- No le voy a poner a mi hijo el nombre del personaje de una película infantil.  
>- Entonces no te quedan muchas opciones, hay muchísimas películas infantiles.<br>- Aparte, mira si es una niña -Cambió de tema ella.  
>- No va a ser niña.<br>- No lo sabes.  
>- Claro que lo se.<br>- Lo sabremos dentro de poco, pero lo aseguro, es una niña. Algo me lo dice, diría mi instinto maternal, pero te burlarías de mi.  
>- No me burlo. Es mas, creo que es mi instinto paternal que me dice que va a ser varón.<br>- Claro, con tal de llevarme la contra ...  
>- No, sucede que si es niña yo moriría, ¿entiendes?. Así que reza para que sea varón, a no ser que quieras enviudar o algo así.<br>- Vas a morir del amor.  
>- Voy a morir estresado. No podría soportar a dos Cuddys.<br>- Claro, porque vivir con dos Houses es lo mas fácil que existe.  
>- Por supuesto que si. Yo nunca discutiría por un vaso de jugo o un té.<p>

Cuddy iba a replicar, pero se calló. Él tenía razón, se enojaba por cosas tontas todo el tiempo. Obviamente, no iba a admitirlo, él también tenía sus manías.  
>Pero antes de que se le pudiera ocurrir algo con qué contradecirlo, algo más llamó su atención. Miró su reflejo en un espejo que estaba por detrás de House<br>¿Acaso tenía la cara mas redonda o era sólo su imaginación?.

- ¿No crees que estoy mas gorda?-Preguntó de repente.  
>- Si.<p>

A House la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y contestó sin pensar. Sintió que empalidecía al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y en las consecuencias que ello podía traerle. Le había dicho a la mismisima Lisa Cuddy que estaba gorda. Era mas sensato tirarle la melena a un león salvaje y hambriento que hacer lo que había hecho. Pero para suerte de su integridad física, ella siguió preguntando.

- Pero... ¿Gorda en el sentido de gorda, o gorda en el sentido de embarazada?  
>- Gorda en el sentido de que tus melones estan cada día mas grandes-Suspiró aliviado. Al parecer lo de los cambios de humor no era tan malo.<br>- ¿Solo eso? Yo pense que...  
>- Que...<br>-No sé, que ya tendría algo de panza.  
>- Siempre fuiste delgada, la panza tardará un poco mas en aparecer. Aunque si te fijas detenidamente, estás como mas...<br>- Mas...  
>- Redonda.<br>- ¿Mas redonda?  
>- Eso es bueno, ¿no?-Se atajó rápidamente.<br>- Quizás, no lo sé...

Hasta el momento, no había pensado en las consecuencias que el embarazo podía traer en su cuerpo. Además de los kilos de más (que a su edad ya serían un poco más difíciles de bajar de nuevo) estaban las estrías, los pechos caídos...

House, al darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando, le tomó la mano y la consoló:

- Como sea, para mi siempre vas a ser hermosa.  
>- No mientas-dijo ella con una sonrisa. La había hecho sentir mucho mejor.<br>- ¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?  
>- Todo el mundo miente.<br>- Las cosas que yo digo no se aplican en mí. ¿Ya te volvio el hambre?  
>- Quiero jugo de naranja.<br>- Te preparare un té... no, es broma-Aclaró rápidamente al ver la cara que le dirigió ella- Ahí te traigo un poco  
>- Gracias -Dijo ella, complacida. A los pocos segundos, recibió el dichoso jugo<br>- De nada.  
>- ¿Hay medialunas?<br>- No  
>- ¿Galletitas?<br>- Saladas.  
>- No quiero.<br>- ¿Que quieres entonces?  
>- Nada, gracias. Voy a tomar solamente el jugo.<br>- ¿Segura? Tienes que comer algo.  
>- Con esto esta bien. A parte, ya va a ser hora del almuerzo<br>- ¿Qué vas a cocinar?  
>- ¿Cocinar? Pensé en que podrías llamar a tu madre y salir a comer.<br>- Salir a un restaurante lleno de olores, suena logico viniendo de una mujer en tu estado.  
>- Bueno, puedes comprar algo y que tu mamá venga acá.<br>- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que venga mamá? Esto podria ser un almuerzo romantico...  
>- ¡Porque la hiciste viajar hasta acá!<br>- La idea era que venga a cuidarte cuando yo no esté.  
>- ¿Cuando no estés? ¿A dónde piensas ir?<br>- No lo sé, quizas... ¿A trabajar?-Contestó él sarcásticamente.  
>- Te suspendí por un mes, ¿Recuerdas?<br>- ¿Quieres torturarme durante todo un mes full-time?  
>- Son las reglas. Si te ausentas de tu trabajo mas del tiempo que te corresponde, tu jefe te castiga-Le recordó ella con una sonrisa.<br>- ¿Aún si tu jefe es la mujer que mas amas, la luz de tus ojos?-La aduló intentando persuadirla  
>- Aún así. Ahora llama a tu madre.<br>- ¿Es una orden?  
>- Sí, lo es.<br>- Bien, la llamaré.

Marcó el número de su madre en el celular y esperó unos pocos segundos. Del otro lado, su madre sonaba preocupada y cansada:

- ¿Gregory? ¿cómo esta Lisa?  
>- Bien, y yo también, gracias por preguntar.<br>- Hijo, no te enojes. Pero es que quede preocupada, se la veía tan descompuesta ...  
>- Esta embarazada, es normal que este descompuesta .<br>- También se la veía mal emocionalmente -Le reprochó  
>- Ya está mejor-insistió- ¿Quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros?<br>- Dejemoslo para mañana mejor, no me siento muy bien.  
>- ¿Qué pasó?-Ahora el preocupado era él.<br>- Nada grave, parece que me cayó mal la comida del avión...  
>- Te dije que no viajaras en segunda clase.<br>- ¿Acaso ibas a pagarme tú los boletos?  
>- Estoy corto de dinero. Mi jefa me suspendió un mes -La última frase la dijo en un tono más alto para que Cuddy lo escuchara.<br>- Te lo merecerías-Contestó su madre.  
>- ¿Segura que estás bien?<br>- Si, quédate tranquilo. Me voy a recostar un rato.  
>- Si cuando te despiertas te sigues sintiendo así me llamas. ¿Ok?.<br>- Está bien.

Blythe cortó la llamada y su hijo suspiró. Su madre nunca había querido que se preocupen por ella. Era una mujer fuerte e independiente, y la admiraba mucho por eso.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Cuddy.  
>- Al parecer no se siente bien, la contagiaste a ella igual.<br>- Pobre, ¿en serio está mal? ¿no deberías ir a verla Greg?  
>- Es grande, se sabe cuidar solita.<br>- Entonces, ¿vas a estar en casa todo el día?  
>- Parece que si... ¿qué quieres comer?<br>- Algo liviano.  
>- Algo liviano... -Repitió él- ¿Podrías ser mas específica?<br>- Una sopa no estaría mal.  
>- ¿De las de sobrecito? Creo que nos queda alguna...<br>- No, quiero una con verduras frescas.  
>- Iré al mercado a ver que consigo.<br>- Con lo que hay en la heladera esta bien  
>- No hay mucho<br>- No importa, no tengo mucho apetito

Entonces, haciendo gala de sus conocimientos culinarios, House hizo la sopa de su vida. Cocinó los ingredientes el tiempo exacto, el caldo estaba apenas  
>salado, los vegetales estaban tiernos pero no demasiado al punto de romperse a penas los pinchaba con el tenedor. Satisfecho, al cabo de cuarenta y cinco<br>minutos llevó dos platos humeantes a la mesa. La había puesto con esmero mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera. Los cubiertos estaban bien alineados, las copas brillaban y el mantel estaba limpio y planchado. Cuddy había ido al living a ver televisión mientras esperaba, así que él la llamó y la esperó para  
>acomodarle la silla para que se sentara.<p>

- Muchas gracias.  
>- De nada, espero que te guste la sopa -Contestó él sentadose en su lugar. Simpre consideró las cortesías como innecesarías, pero si a ella la hacían<br>feliz...  
>- Mmmm -Dijo ella probando de su plato- Está muy salada.<br>- ¿En serio?-Se sorprendió él y la probó- Yo la siento bien.  
>- Y tiene un sabor como metálico.<br>- Es la mejor sopa que probé en mi vida.  
>- Yo la siento extraña.<br>- Será por el embarazo. ¿No?  
>- Quiero sandía.<br>- ¿Sandía?  
>- Quiero algo refrescante.<br>- ¿De dónde se supone voy a sacar sandía en estas fechas?  
>- Tienes razón... Bueno, no importa.<p>

Cuddy puso el codo sobre la mesa, el mentón sobre su mano y se puso a jugar con los cubiertos distraídamente. Él la miró un rato, pensando que se veía muy hermosa, pero que no le gustaba verla así. Sabía que ella quería algo, y él podía ir a buscarlo. Quería darle todo para que sea feliz, para que sonriera,  
>para que tenga motivos para quererlo... Aunque sean cosas simples, detalles, necesitaba demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, aunque le costara expresarlo con palabras.<p>

- Pensándolo mejor, en algún lugar deben haber sandías aún. Siempre queda alguna sin vender.  
>- No te molestes, seguro te va a costar conseguirla-Respondió ella.<br>- Iré a ver. Si no consigo en el tercer lugar al que vaya, me vuelvo-Dijo House mientras se calzaba para salir- En veinte minutos estoy de regreso.  
>- Ve con cuidado -Le pidió Cuddy mientras lo acompañaba hasta la salida.<p>

Al cerrar la puerta, se quedó mirando por la ventana como él subía a su auto y partía. Se sentía un poco mal por él, sabía que estaba siendo muy demandante, no quería que se harte de ella pero... le hacía sentir tan bien que la consientan un poco. House se estaba esforzando mucho, y ella lo valoraba. Miró los platos de sopa que habían quedado intactos en la mesa. Volvió a probar del suyo... no estaba tan malo después de todo.

Casi cuarenta y cinco minutos después, el nefrólogo volvió, luego de haber ido a cinco verdulerías y a dos supermercados distintos. Por fin, había conseguido  
>una. Era pequeña, pero alcanzaría para ella, y quizás el podría comer un poco también. Y ahora que lo recordaba, no había desayunado y tampoco había podido<br>probar su sopa, que por cierto ya estaría fría, pero no importaba. Estaba hambriento.

- ¡Ya volví!-Se anunció, entrando a la casa- Tengo la sandia  
>- ¡Gracias!-Dijo Cuddy yendo hacia donde él estaba-No debiste molestarte. ¿Te costó mucho encontrar?<br>- Para nada -Mintió piadosamente- Tardé un poco porque había mucho tráfico.

Se dirigió a la mesa, en donde había dejado su plato. Pero lo encontró vacío.

- ¿Y mi sopa?  
>- Tenías razón, la probé de vuelta y me di cuenta que estaba riquísima.<br>- ¿Te tomaste los dos platos?  
>- Si, y lo que había en la olla también. La verdad, eres el mejor cocinando. ¿Puedes dejar la sandía en la heladera?<br>- ¿No vas a comerla ahora?  
>- Me llené con la sopa. Mejor dejemosla para la noche.<p>

House a esas alturas tuvo que contar hasta veinte mil para no ponerse a gritarle. Sin decir nada más, fue en dirección al cuarto, dispuesto a dormir todo lo  
>que pudiera, y si podía despertarse cuando los seis meses restantes del embarazo ya hubieran pasado, mejor. Pero antes de poder llegar a su cama, sintió que ella lo abrazaba por atrás.<p>

- Muchas gracias por todo-Le dijo apoyando su cabeza contra su espalda-Me haces muy feliz.

Él suspiró. No podía enojarse con ella. Se giró para poder abrazarla de frente, sintiendo su perfume, aquel que tanto había echado de menos el tiempo que  
>habían estado separados.<p>

- Tú también me haces feliz. Y no hay nada que quiera más que poder estar los tres juntos viviendo así, pero no sé hasta donde va a llegar mi paciencia.  
>- Perdóname, sé que estoy un poco insoportable...<br>- ¿Un poco?- La interrumpió.  
>- Si, un poco-Repuso ella- Pero no puedo evitarlo, en el fondo estoy hecha un mar de nervios, a veces tengo ganas de romper todo, gritar y llorar y en otros<br>momentos quiero reír a carcajadas o cantar y...  
>- Es normal, los dos lo sabemos. Es una etapa que hay que pasarla. Y yo voy a estar aquí a tu lado todo el tiempo.<p>

Cuddy, emocionada, lo abrazó más fuerte. Seguían parados en el comedor de la casa, y luego de un rato él la separó un poco de su cuerpo, colocó sus manos a los lados de la cintura, mientras fijaba sus ojos en la mirada de ella. La miró fijo a los ojos por un tiempo, de a poco fué acercando sus labios y la besó, le encantaba volver a sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, su sabor, siempre fresca y dulce. La había extrañado mucho. Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos, disfrutándolo, al fin estaban nuevamente juntos.

Él siguió besándola, de una manera muy romántica, solo rozaba y pellizcaba sus labios, no la quería forzar a más, sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo y evitar  
>las emociones demasiado fuertes.<p>

Cuando dejó de hacerlo, apoyó su frente contra la de ella, los dos estaban con los ojos cerrados, y a veces les daba cortos besos. Ahora fué ella quién lo  
>besó, la estaba matando con ese jueguito que le hacía. Lo besaba con amor, dentro de los mismos margenes que él, pero con más pasión. Lo tomaba de la nuca y hacía presión para tenerlo más cerca suyo, él sólo la tenía agarrada de la cintura y a veces recorría el largo de su espalda, o intentaba acariciarle el<br>pequeño vientre que se asomaba pero no se animaba.

- Me encanta la forma en que me hacés sentir que todo en el mundo está bien, y que seguirá siendo así para siempre mientras que estemos juntos...- Le dijo ella en cuanto separaron sus labios.  
>- Siempre será así, si me dejas quedarme a tu lado.<p>

Cuddy bostezó, sin poder evitarlo. Él se rió:

- ¿Tanto te aburro?  
>- ¡No es eso!. Es sólo que últimamente tengo sueño a todas horas. Creo que iré a la cama a dormir un rato...<br>- Yo te llevo.  
>- ¿Que? ¡No, espera...!<p>

Demasiado tarde. House la cargó en sus brazos, ignorando el dolor de su pierna, y la llevó así hasta la habitación casi conteniendo la respiración. Por  
>suerte, el dormitorio quedaba cerca de donde estaban.<p>

- Podía caminar-Dijo ella ya en la cama, mientras se ponía el pijama que estaba en su mesa de luz.  
>- Tienes que evitar los esfuerzos- Respondió él mientras se recostaba a su lado, exahusto, pero tratando de disimularlo. De repente sintió un bulto en el<br>bolsillo de su pantalón y sonrió. Casi lo olvidaba...-Por cierto, te traje algo.  
>- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es?<br>- Cierra los ojos.

Cuddy obedeció, y él corrió delicadamente sus cabellos hacia atrás y le colocó un collar al rededor del cuello.

- Aún no los abras.

Luego de decir eso, tomó sus manos suavemente y depositó en ellas un par de escarpines blancos. Lisa abrió los ojos con curiosidad.

- Son blancos porque eran los únicos que quedaban -Explicó él- Si no, hubiera traído celestes. Para dejar en claro que será un niño.  
>- Son... son hermosos -Dijo ella tratando de no llorar.<br>- Vamos, son unos escarpines comunes y corrientes. No es gran cosa.  
>- Es el primer regalito que recibe nuestro hijo...<br>- Soy su padre, no cuenta como regalo. Regalos son los que le van a traer las abuelas y el tio Wilson, que de seguro no entrarán todos en esta casa. ¿Y no me  
>dices nada del collar? Ese sí que es un regalo.<br>- Cierto -Dijo ella, y dirigió sus manos a su cuello. De él colgaba una cadenita de oro con un dije en forma de zapatito de bebé.

Se quedó mirando ambos regalos largo rato, emocionada. Era increíble como cosas tan pequeñas la podían llenar de tanta alegría. Y más aún cuando venían de una persona a la que nunca se le dió bien demostrar buenos sentimientos, como lo era House. Dejó los escarpines cuidadosamente en el cajoncito de la mesa de noche y se volvió para ver a su amado. Se había recostado mientras la miraba, parecía cansado. Ella también lo estaba.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y lo abrazó de lado. House los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas.

- Te amo-Le dijo ella cerrando los ojos.  
>- Yo también.<p>

Depositó un beso en su frente y se quedó contemplandola. Ella se quedó dormida escuchando los latidos de su corazón, pensando que había sido su mejor día en mucho tiempo. Y todavía tenían muchos días por delante para vivirlos así.

* * *

><p><em>Oh el capitulo de 14 de febrero... (Día de m****) lo hise lo mejor que pude, pero tuvimos un par de problemas problemas:<em>

_1) Solo pudimos hacer la primera parte con Cachu (bastante) pero lo demás lo tuve que hacer yo solita :'( porque ella tiene que rendir matematicas mañana 15 (deseenle mucha suerte!) . Pero ella es la genia en las escenas de amor..._

_3)Problemas personales, de Cachu (tiene que rendir y todo eso) y mios por otro lado._

_5) Se me descofiguró el teclado. Atinar a los signos fué toda una odisea. Por suerte ya lo arreglé, aunque cuando lo hise ya estaba mas de medio capitulo_  
><em>hecho.<em>

_8) No les puedo explicar mi soledad. Es que... tantas cosas pasaron estos últimos días. Para colmo, no me puedo comunicar con mi Cachu, la extraño :'(_  
><em>pasamos de mandarnos mensajitos a todas horas a no poder hablar ni por señales de humo desde hace días.<em>

_Pero no pueden decir que no cumplimos no?_

_Voy a empezar a responder reviews, en forma de agradecimiento..._

_**midhnight**: gracias por haber leido "Latidos", me alegro que te haya gustado... el huddy sex va a tener que esperar, ya que con el embarazo de riesgo esta_  
><em>complicada la cosa. Pero igualmente espero que el capi haya estado a la altura de las circunstancias.<em>

_**berenice**: House es House, no le sale ser tierno o atento de la nada, pero de a poco va mejorando, no te parece? ya de a poco va a aprender a ser un buen_  
><em>novio. Gracias por dejar review siempre!<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, las cosas se van a poner mas interesantes al partir del capi que viene._

_Lo mejor para todos/as (habra hombres que nos lean?)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Capitulo largo de despedida._

* * *

><p>Las semanas fueron pasando tranquilamente para los dos. El pequeño vientre de Lisa se hacía mas evidente con el paso de los días. House trataba de consentirla en todo lo que pudiera, pero en el fondo no veía la hora de volver a trabajar y librarse aunque sea por unas horas de las exigencias de su novia. Por suerte faltaban pocos días para que sus suspensión terminara. Las siestas por las tardes se habían vuelto habituales, y aunque House no tuviera sueño, aprovechaba para descansar todo el tiempo que Cuddy dormía.<p>

-Buen día-Dijo él al verla abrir los ojos.  
>-Hmm-Repondió ella estirandose-¿Qué hora es?<br>-Las ocho de la noche.  
>-¿Tanto dormimos? Increible, sigo cansada.<br>-Peter es muy dormilon al parecer.  
>-¡No le digas así! Puede ser una niña...<br>-Dentro de unos días lo sabremos. Ya tenemos programada la ecografía.  
>-Es verdad, que emoción ¿No? Yo sigo convencida de que será mujer.<br>-Y si es niño se va a llamar Peter, ¿verdad?  
>-¡NO! Quiero que mi hijo o hija lleve un nombre serio.<br>-¿Como cuál?  
>-No sé, no puedo decir ahora. Pero definitivamente, Peter no.<br>-¿Ni de segundo nombre?  
>-No, basta.<br>-Mujer malvada-Dijo él haciendo puchero.  
>-Como digas. ¿Sabes? Me esta agarrando hambre.<br>-¿Pido comida? No quiero cocinar...

Últimamente, House se había acostumbrado a matarse en la cocina para que ella rechaze categóricamente sus platos con frases como "Está demasiado  
>fríocaliente, "tiene mucha sal", "le pusiste X ingrediente que no soporto", entre otras cosas, por lo cual ya había perdido todas las ganas de seguir  
>cocinando.<p>

-Bueno, quiero pizza de queso.  
>-¿Segura? ¿No vas a cambiar de opinion a último momento?<br>-No creo, y que sea de la pizzeria del centro, esa que hace pizzas muy ricas y le pone mucho queso.  
>-¿Tienes el número para pedir a domicilio?<br>-No, vayamos a buscarla. Quiero salir un rato.  
>-Bueno-Contestó él mientras se desperezaba.<br>-Y podemos parar en algún lado y comerla ahí, ¿qué te parece?  
>-¿En algún lado como cual?<br>-No sé, parar en una plaza, un parque, un lago, y comerla dentro del auto, pero con algún lindo paisaje.  
>-Ok-Dijo él con la mirada perdida.<br>-¿Pero no quieres? No te veo muy convencido. Si no, esta bien, que la traigan y comemos acá. Yo... solo planteaba algo distinto-Dijo ella suspirando y  
>cruzandose de brazos.<br>-No es que no quiera, solo estoy distraído. Me preocupa mi madre. Hace días que no se de ella ahora que recuerdo.  
>-Perdón, me había olvidado de ella. ¿Quieres que vayamos al hotel a verla?<br>-Más tarde, primero vayamos a comer pizza y ya que salimos pasamos al hotel.  
>-¿Estas seguro? no me molesta cocinar una noche.<br>-Dale, vamos por una pizza con mucho queso-La convenció con una sonrisa.

Ambos se cambiaron los pijamas por ropa casual. Era verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no salían juntos. Y el el caso de Cuddy, hace mucho que directamente no salía de la casa, ya que House por lo menos iba y venía con los mandados que ella de daba. Ya en el auto, él preguntó:

-¿Pasamos primero por la pizeria o por el hotel?  
>-Pasemos a buscar la pizza primero.<br>-Como tú digas.

Luego de unos quince minutos, llegaron a la pizzería preferida de Cuddy. Luego de hacer una larga fila, ya que el lugar era famoso por su buena calidad, House al fin pudo hacer su pedido en el mostrador:

-¡Compra jugo de manzana!-Le decía Cuddy sentada en uno de los pocos asientos del lugar, que había logrado conseguir gracias a su condición de embarazada.  
>-¿Desde cuando te gusta el jugo de manzana?<br>-Desde que se me antoja.  
>-OK Ok, deme un jugo de manzana, por favor-Pidió House al encargado de la caja registradora.<p>

Al volver al coche, luego de esperar a que cocinaran el pedido, el olor que éste despedía les hacía agua la boca a ambos.

-¿Comemos ahora, o buscamos un lugar?  
>-Estaciona en frente al primer parque mas o menos lindo que veas y comamos, tengo hambre.<br>-¿Aquel te parece bien?

House señalaba un pequeño lugar que quedaba frente a una fuente y rodeado de árboles, donde la gente se solía juntar a dar de comer a las palomas, aunque ese día no había más que dos niños jugando. Ella asintió y luego de estacionar, se dispusieron a comer la pizza.  
>Aunque luego de un rato...<p>

-No quiero más, tiene mucho queso.  
>-¿No la querías asi? En fin-Dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco, sin esperar una respuesta-¿Vamos a ver a mi mamá?<br>-Vamos.

Ya en el hotel, House preguntó en recepción cuál era la habitación de su madre, ya que desde que la había dejado en el lugar no había ido a visitarla. Sólo  
>se habían llamado por teléfono y ella había ido varias veces a visitarlos a su casa. En los últimos días, ninguna de las dos cosas había pasado. Golpearon la puerta que el encargado del lugar les indicó que era de la señora House, y esperaron una respuesta.<p>

-Un momento por favor-Se escuchó desde adentro.  
>-¿Mamá? soy yo, Greg.<br>-¡Hijo, Lisa!-Dijo ella abriendo la puerta- No esparaba que vinieran. ¿Cómo estan?  
>-Bien, me di cuenta que hace mucho que no nos veíamos y quería saber cómo estabas.<br>-Oh lo siento hijo, lamento no haberte llamado. Yo estoy muy bien, debería ser yo la que se preocupe por ustedes, en especial por Lisa.  
>-Bajemos al restaurant y pidamos algo, así de paso charlamos. ¿Qué te parece Blythe?-Preguntó Cuddy.<br>-¡Me encantaría Lisa!

Bajaron al desayunador, que era un lugar sencillo pero elegante y pintoresco. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de las ventanas y fueron rápidamente atendidas por un mozo vestido con el uniforme del hotel, que les entregó los menús.

-Yo quiero un cafe con torta selva negra-Dijo House sin mirar la carta.  
>-Ensalada de frutas con helado de vainilla con tostados primavera-Pidió Cuddy.<br>-Yo sólo quiero agua sin gas.

El mesero anotó todo en un papel y se retiró.

-¿Estas antojada cariño?-Le sonrió la madre de House a Lisa.  
>-Si...<br>-Debes de tener todos los sintomas por ser el primer embarazo.  
>-No sé, no lo creo...-Contenstó ella recordando que no era su primer embarazo.<br>-Eeeh, y ... ¿Qué te había pasado que estabas desparecida mamá?-Preguntó House tratando de cambiar de tema.  
>-No sé, quería conocer el lugar, descansar, ya estoy vieja. Pero ahora eso no importa, hay algo que debo decirles...<p>

En ese instante llegaron sus pedidos, así que debieron esperar unos instantes antes de seguir la conversación. Luego de agradecer al muchacho y que éste se retirara, Blythe se aclaró la garganta y le dijo a su hijo:

-Me llamo tu prima hoy.  
>-¿Qué prima?<br>-¡Virginia, tu única prima! Bueno, te decía, me llamó para decirme que en quince días se casa. Y yo soy su madrina de bodas, tengo que estar presente en su casamiento, me voy a tener que ir antes de lo planeado...  
>-¿De veras? que lastima...<br>-Voy a quedarme unos días más, pero no más de una semana. Lo lamento tanto, me encantaría quedarme más tiempo-Se disculpó.  
>-No te preocupes Blythe, tienes que viajar. Esta todo bien-La tranquilizó Lisa.<br>-Igualmente, la boda de mi prima Veronica es prioridad ahora.  
>-Tu prima Virginia Greg.<br>-Eso fué lo que dije.  
>-No sé como haces para soportarlo, querida-Le dice bromeando Blythe a Cuddy.<br>-Yo tampoco, créame, yo tampoco.

Ambas comenzaron a reír mientras House se hacía en ofendido y fingía haber sido gravemente herido por sus comentarios, lo que les dio aún mas gracia.

* * *

><p>Luego de conversar un rato de trivialidades, la pareja volvió a casa. Ella estaba de buen humor, le había gustado tomar un poco de aire fresco y ver a su suegra, pero él estaba algo preocupado.<p>

-¿Y ahora quién te cuidara mientras yo trabaje?  
>-Te quedan unos días libres todavía-Dijo ella restandole importancia.<br>-Pero... ¿Y luego?  
>-Me puedo quedar sola.<br>-¿Y si te pasa algo?  
>-Te puedo llamar, pero ¿por qué pensar en eso? Ahora todo está bien.<br>-No puedo salir corriendo de mi trabajo a cualquier hora. Mi jefa es muy estricta.  
>-Yo no seré tu jefa por un tiempo, estoy de licencia.<br>-Peor entonces.  
>-Hablando de eso, ¿Buscamos un reemplazo? Yo lo olvidé por completo.<br>-Ya llamé a los directivos del hospital, ellos se encargaron de todo.  
>-¿En serio? Gracias-Dijo ella mientras de daba un pequeño beso de agradecimiento.<br>-Al parecer esta supliendote Foreman.  
>-¿Foreman? Esperaba que sea Wilson.<br>-Wilson regalaria la mitad de los fondos del hospital a los pobres. Foreman como es negro es más malo.  
>-¡No digas esas cosas Greg!<br>-¿Qué? Wilson es buena persona...  
>-Hablaba sobre el comentario de Foreman.<br>-¿Que quieres que diga? Es la verdad, el tiene mano dura...  
>-Sólo trata de no hacer comentarios despectivos en frente de él. Menos ahora que es tu superior.<br>-Bueno, está bien. No haré esos comentarios... hasta que vuelvas-Lo último lo dijo en voz más baja.  
>-¿Qué dijiste?<br>-Dije que... ¿No deberias llamar a tu madre?-House soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.  
>-Auch, si... Se va a poner como loca.<p>

Cuddy había tratado de posponer el momento de llamar a Arlene lo más que pudo, pero ya no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo más.

-Dile que... no podías llamarla antes porque...-Pensaba House, pero no se le ocurría nada.  
>-Porque... no hay escusa, me va a matar.<br>-Dile que pensabas abortarlo y no te dejé-Dijo él poniendo la primera escusa tonta que se lo ocurrió.  
>-Claro, por que después de tres inseminaciones va a creer que quize abortar.<br>-¿Le contaste de las inseminaciones?  
>-La vez que aborte ella estaba acá, y ahí se entero de las dos anteriores.<br>-Ya veo... entonces si, te matara.  
>-Gracias por el apoyo.<br>-Bueno, entonces... Espera a que el bebe nazca, porque si te mata ahora mataria a su nieto. Y para entonces se deben haber calmado las aguas, ¿no?  
>-Entonces mi hijo quedaría huerfano.<br>-¡Y entonces llamala ahora!  
>-No Greg, ahora no. Mañana a la tarde, quiero pensarlo y estar tranquila.<br>-Bien. Pero cuanto más esperes más se enojará. ¡Por los menos dile a tu hermana!  
>-Esta bien, pero ¿por qué insistis tanto? Así estamos bien.<br>-Quiero que esté todo en orden para poder disfrutar de estos tranquilos.  
>-Ajá. ¿Me das un beso antes de que llame a Julia?<br>-Dos-Dijo mientras se los daba.  
>-Te amo, voy a hablar a la habitación<br>-¿No puedo oir?-Preguntó él, que se moría de curiosidad.  
>-Si, pero me quiero recostar un rato<br>-Voy contigo.  
>-Esta bien. Pero no hagas ruido.<p>

Cuddy buscó el número de su hermana en la agenda de su celular y llamó. A los pocos segundos, contestaron.

-Hola, habla Julia.  
>-¡Hey, hola! Soy Lisa-<br>-¡Lisa! ¡Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti!  
>-Si ¿Cómo estas hermana?<br>-Bien, ¿y tu?  
>-Bien...-Cuddy no sabía por dónde empezar. Por suerte su hermana era muy charlanata.<br>-Hace como... ¡tres meses o cuatro que no nos vemos! Y eso que no vivimos tan lejos...  
>-Ajá, desde la salida al campo, ¿no?<br>-Si, ¿que cuentas?  
>-Eeeem, nada. Estoy en casa con Greg...<br>-¿Con Greg?-Interrumpió Julia- ¿Volvieron?  
>-Si...-Había olvidado el pequeño detalle que la última vez que había visto a su hermana House estaba en Londres aún.<br>-¡Eso no me lo habías contado! ¿que pasó?  
>-Esss, estoy...embarazada.<br>-¿Que?-Julia parecía estupefacta  
>-Eso, vas a ser tía.<br>-¿En serio?-La voz de su hermana era alegre, parecía haberselo tomado bien... por ahora.  
>-Si<br>-¿De Verdad?  
>-¡Si Julia!<br>-¿Pero cómo?  
>-Ah eso, no sé, ¿Cómo queda una mujer embarazada? Digo, seguramente tú tienes más experiencia, tienes dos hijos.<br>-¿Pero que? ¿Cuándo? ¿Como? Si no habías podido antes... ¿seguiste con las inseminaciones?  
>-No<br>-¿No que? ¿Es de House?  
>-No seguí con inseminaciones y no, no es de House, es del encargado de limpieza del hospital. Si Julia, es de House.<br>-Bueno, a lo mejor habías estado con alguno mientras el no estaba...  
>-Estoy de casi cinco meses.<br>-¿YA? ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?  
>-Me entere tarde y luego no sabía como decirles...<br>-¿No tienes una escusa mejor?  
>-¿Una mejor que la verdad? No.<br>-Y la verdad es ...  
>-Me entere hace ya un tiempo pero tuve inconvenientes, por eso no pude llamar antes.<br>-Voy a hacer como que te creo.¿Cómo estas?  
>-Creeme, bastante bien.<br>-¿Cómo se va a llamar?-Julia parecía haberse olvidado de su enojo anterior.  
>-No sabemos todavía.<br>-Oh claro, es chiquito todavía, pero es que estoy tan emocionada.  
>-Si, nosotros igual-Dijo Cuddy sonriendo.<br>-¿Y qué te dijo mamá?  
>-Todavía no la llame, lo voy a hacer mañana por la tarde. Me va a matar, ¿no?<br>-No lo sé, quizá se emocione con la noticia y lo pase por alto.  
>-No lo creo, cuando le diga el tiempo de embarazo va a cambiar de opinion.<br>-Puede sero...  
>-No sé, mañana por la noche te llamo y te cuento como me fue. Voy a dormir hermana, su sobrino me cansa mucho.<br>-Ok.¡Felicidades!  
>-Gracias, que descances.<p>

-¿Te quiso matar?-Preguntó House luego de que cortara el teléfono.  
>-No creyó que me enteré tan tarde.<br>-Y... no es muy creíble que digamos.  
>-¿Tú tampoco me crees?<br>-Por supuesto que si.  
>-Te estoy hablando en serio Greg.<br>-Yo también. Al principio no te creía, pero luego me convenciste.  
>-¿Por qué es tan difícil creer en mi? Nunca fuí una mentirosa...<br>-Claro que no-Dijo él mientras le acariciaba el cabello-Pero la situación en la que te viste envuelta fué muy extraña.  
>-¿Que voy a hacer ahora?<br>-Si quiere mi opinión, creo que no deberías esperar a mañana y llamar ya mismo a tu madre. Pasan los días, el bebé crece, la fecha del parto de acerca y por  
>un motivo o por otro nunca lo haces. Cuanto más esperes, peor será.<br>-Es que... tengo miedo.  
>-Sé, lo que es tener miedo a un padre, créeme. Yo estaré aquí contigo.<br>-Bien, lo haré.  
>-Así me gusta.<p>

Marcó cada uno de aquellos números del celular de su madre con tanto nerviosismo, que a pesar de saberselos de memoria, se equivocó varias veces. Luego posó el parlante en su oreja y esperó, mientras sentía el corazón en la garganta. Estaba a punto de cortar, pero House la tomó de la mano, dandole fuerzas.

-¿Hola?  
>-Hola mamá.<br>-¿Julia?  
>-No mamá, soy Lisa.<br>-¿Lisa? Que raro que llames... ¿Esta todo bien?  
>-Si, solo tenía que hablar con vos. ¿Cómo estas?<br>-Bastante bien-Contestó su madre, cortante.  
>-Que bueno mamá.<br>-¿Y a qué se debe tu llamada?  
>-Quería contarte algo.<br>-¿Qué paso?  
>-Prométeme que no te vas a enojar.<br>-Me estas asustando Lisa.  
>-Estoy embarazada mamá.<br>-¿Y por qué tendría que enojarme? No eres ninguna adolescente.  
>-Ya sé, es que no es por eso por lo que te enojarias.<br>-¿Por qué entonces?  
>-Tengo... casi cinco meses de embarazo.<br>-¡¿Cinco? ¡¿Ya? ¿Por qué me estoy enterando recién ahora?-Arlene comenzaba a alterarse.  
>-Lo siento mamá, yo también me entere hace poco.<br>-Lisa Cuddy, ¿Por qué no me llamaste de inmediato?  
>-Es que estuve ocupada con otros asuntos, y... se me paso.<br>-¿Otros asuntos? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que la mujer que te dio la vida?  
>-¿Mi salud quizá? Lo siento mamá.<br>-¿Tu salud? ¡Yo podía haberte cuidado!  
>-No estuve muy bien que digamos.<br>-¿Y no te andaban las manos? ¿No podias hablar? ¿No podías decirle a alguien que me avise?  
>-Estuve internada mamá, me cuidaron bien en el hospital.<br>-Y por eso, le decias a alguien del hospital que me llame, ¡Tarada!  
>-Perdón mamá, pero ya paso, ahora sabes. ¿Esta feliz?<br>-¿Feliz de que sea la última persona del mundo en enterarse de algo tan importante?  
>-Feliz de que yo voy a ser madre y tu abuela.<br>-No esperaba que algún día me hagas abuela.  
>-¿No quieres nietos míos? Creo que fue en vano llamarte-Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas. House acarició su mano.<br>-Así como fuiste indiferente para llamarme, yo puedo ser indiferente contigo.  
>-Ya te dije que lo siento mamá.<br>-Necesito tiempo para digerir la información.  
>-¿Cómo que necesitas tiempo? No te entiendo mamá.<br>-No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado así de mi.  
>-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que cambies de opinión?<br>-Dame tiempo.  
>-¿Tiempo? esta bien mamá.<br>-Adiós.  
>-Chau, te quiero...<p>

Pero su madre ya había cortado la conversación. House la abrazó, ella se acomodó en su pecho y sollozó un poco.

-Mamá me odia.  
>-Ponte en su lugar.<br>-Que me entienda ella a mi, prefiero que me mienta antes de que me trate de la forma en que me trató.  
>-¿Qué te dijo?<br>-Dijo que era una tarada y nunca creyó que yo le fuera a dar nietos.  
>-Bueno, debe estar shockeada.<br>-Estas de su lado, ¿no?  
>-No, pero creo que ya se le pasará.<br>-Va a estar enojada mucho tiempo, la conozco.  
>-Cuando vea a su nieto se va a olvidar de todo.<br>-Eso espero-Dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.  
>-Ya vas a ver que si.<p>

Estuvieron un rato más acurrucados, mientras House le hacía caricias en la espalda y ella se recuperaba e intentaba olvidar de a poco las duras palabras de  
>su madre.<p>

-¿Podemos dormir ahora? Fue en día muy largo.  
>-¡Dormimos todo el día!<br>-¿Qué propones entonces?  
>-Que tu duermas y yo salgo.<br>-No Greg, quiero que estes conmigo.  
>-¿Y si me quedo hasta que duermas y después voy a ver a Wilson?<br>-¿Por qué no viene Wilson mejor?  
>-Por que quiero hablar con él en privado.<br>-Yo voy a estar durmiendo.  
>-O... vas a estar fingiendo que dormis.<br>-Estoy cansada.  
>-Y si vas a estar dormida, no vas a notar que no estoy.<br>-No quiero estar sola, por favor-Rogó ella.  
>-Bueno, ¿Le digo que venga?<br>-Si. ¿Me das un beso antes de que me duerma?  
>-Bueno.<p>

Luego de darle un beso cortito, Cuddy se dió vuelta y simuló dormir. House se quedó un rato observándola y luego salió del lugar cerrando la puerta.

Casi media hora después, él y Wilson estaban en el living. Hacía mucho que no veía a su amigo, le hacía falta conversar con él. Lisa, a pesar de todo, estaba  
>bien despierta y con la oreja peraga a la puerta, escuchando todo lo que hacían y lista para volver a la cama en caso de que decidieran comprobar se dormía o no. Se sentía un poco mal por espiarlos así, pero la curiosidad no la dejaba descansar tranquila..<p>

-Hey House, ¿Pasó algo?-Dijo Wilson mientras se sentaba en el sofá.  
>-Quería hablar contigo, pasaron muchas cosas estos últimos días.<br>-Lo supongo, no nos vemos desde el día del accidente. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Cuddy?  
>-Bien, ahora esta durmiendo.<br>-¿Pasó algo en estos días? Pense que te estabas quedando en un hotel, pero veo que de vuelta están tus cosas desparramadas por toda la casa.  
>-Estamos viviendo juntos como "pareja".<br>-¿No quieres ser su pareja?  
>-Si, ¿Por qué no?<br>-Por la forma en que lo dijiste.  
>-Es que somos una pareja medio extraña,¿no?<br>-Bastante diria yo. ¿Cómo estan llevando el embarazo?  
>-Bien, me saca un poco la paciencia, pero...<br>-Pero...-Insistió Wilson.  
>-Esta todo bien-Finalizó el nefrólogo.<br>-Hay algo más House, hay algo que no me estas diciendo, lo sé.  
>-Nada, ¿qué podría estar pasando?<p>

Cuddy contenía la respiración. Ella también se lo preguntaba ¿Había algo mal? Pero si él parecía feliz...

-¿Tus planes siguen siendo los mismos?  
>-¿Qué planes?<br>-Acompañar a Cuddy lo que resta del embarazo y después volver a Londres.  
>-No creo... eso ya sería demasiado. Incluso para mi.<br>-Entonces... ¿Te vas a quedar?  
>-Si, no tengo otra opción, ¿Verdad?<p>

¿Opción? ¿Se estaba quedando con ella porque era su única "opción"? ¿Y qué era ese plan?

-No es de tener opciones o no, es de hacer lo que tu quieras, o sientas.  
>-No quiero irme.<br>-Amas a Cuddy, te estas encariñando con el bebe. Te estas acostumbrando a la idea de ser padre, tener una familia.  
>-Puede ser.<br>-No lo quieres admitir.  
>-No lo estoy negando.<br>-Tampoco lo queres admitir.  
>-Es todo muy dificil, ¿Sabes?<br>-¿Por qué?  
>-Es dificil tratar a Cuddy, imaginate lo imposible que esa resultando una Cuddy embarazada.<br>-Solito te lo buscaste.  
>-Imaginate si me voy.<br>-Me dejarias a mi con todo.  
>-Por eso mismo, no puedo hacerlo.<br>-¿Me estás diciendo que solo lo haces para no dejarme con las responsabilidades a mi? ¿Solo por eso?  
>-No.<br>-¿Entonces?  
>-Ya te dije, es complicado.<br>-Como tu digas-Su beeper sonó, y se detuvo para verlo- Me tengo que ir, tengo un paciente grave y quiero estar ahí.  
>-Gracias por venir.<p>

Mientras House acompañaba a Wilson a la puerta, Lisa volvía a su cama, sin saber si se arrepentía o se alegraba de haber escuchado esas palabras. Así que la idea original de Greg era quedarse con ella sólo porque estaba embarazada... Debió haberlo supuesto. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió con las sábanas, ocultando su cara y las lágrimas que resbalaban en ella.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de New Jersey, una mujer bajaba de un avión. No se veía muy bien, preocupada y cansada. Tenía unas profundas ojeras, estaba despeinada, parecía no haber dormido bien en varios días. Pero a ella no le importaba, solo tenía una cosa en mente. Buscó sus maletas y tomó un taxi directamente hacia el hotel donde iba a quedarse por unos días, ya estaba anocheciendo y estaba agotada.<p>

Se registró distraídamente en el lugar y se dirigió a su habitación, que no era para nada lujosa, pero le serviría. Llevó mecánicamente su mano a su dedo  
>anular izquierdo, pero luego recordó que su anillo de casamiento ya no estaba allí. Tuvo una rara sensación, entre náuseas y ganas de llorar, la misma que<br>tenía hace varias semanas. Intentó ignorarlo y recostarse, ya podría poner todos sus asuntos en orden los días siguientes. Cerca de las diez de la noche,  
>Stacy Warner al fin logró quedarse dormida.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A partir de hoy, la historia "Anacronias" queda suspedida por tiempo indeterminado. ¿Que significa eso?. Que no vamos a actualizar mas en un tieeeeempo.<em>

_¿Motivos?_

_1) Falta de tiempo. (Estudios, familia, amigos, estudios, gimnasio, MUCHO estudio porque si no los profesores nos van a romper el °!"#!$°!)_

_2) Últimamente nos estabamos matando casi literalmente por actualizar rápido, pero al pedo, se ve que ya se perdió el interés en la historia de la mayoría._

_A lo mejor es culpa nuestra, por hacer la historia tan larga, por no hacerla más interesante, o no sé, para nosotras es la primera historia que hacemos y le_  
><em>ponemos todo nuestro esfuerzo.<em>

_3) LO VAMOS A SEGUIR al fic, tenemos motivos para no abandonarlo por completo._

_-Por lectores que nos siguieron siempre y nos dieron todo su apoyo y nos sacaron mas de una sonrisa_

_-Por amor al arte (?)_

_Y principalmente porque nos gusta escribir, y porque dejar la historia incompleta sería como tirar a la basura meses de esfuerzo, dolores de mano, saldo_  
><em>gastado en el celular, tareas sin hacer, clases sin estudiar...<em>

_Gracias y mil gracias por los que dejaron review. No sé si a todos les importa por igual, pero yo nunca voy a olvidar esas horas después de publicar un_  
><em>capitulo, estando cada dos minuntos abriendo la página en el celular para ver si teníamos alguno nuevo, ya sea estando en la escuela, en el gimnasio, en la<em>  
><em>calle, en el auto... En serio, muchas gracias. Es bueno saber que hay alguien del otro lado.<em>

_Nos vemos en unos años (nah mentira, unos meses)_

_Si quieren háblennos en twitter, de lo que sea, nos gusta hacer amigos de todo el mudno ( caev_hmd)_

_A lo mejor en este tiempo aprovechamos para seguir nuestras propias historias independientes._

_Cachu es: Candy96_

_Eve es: Lucky13-DH_


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando Cuddy despertó al día siguiente, lo primero que recordó fue la conversación que había escuchado que tuvieron House y Wilson. Automáticamente sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Recordó todo lo que habían dicho, quería creer que era un sueño pero sabía que no lo era.

Percibió el aroma a tostadas recién hechas que venía de la cocina, probablemente House se hubiera levantado hace algunos minutos y le estaba preparando algo. Tenía hambre, y sintió como se le contraía el estómago ante el delicioso olor que inundaba su cuarto, pero no quiso levantarse. Sin embargo a los pocos minutos, House fue a verla.

- Buenos días amores-Le sonrió él. Verlo tan feliz, como si hace unos meses no hubiera estado pensando en dejarla, la irritó mas de lo que estaba.  
>- Hola.<br>- ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?  
>- Bien, como siempre.<br>- ¿Quieres desayunar algo?  
>- Ajá...<br>- Estoy haciendo tostadas, hay mermelada, manteca, queso untable...  
>- Que bueno.<br>- ¿Te pasa algo?  
>- No.<br>- ¿Estas segura? Pareces enojada.  
>- ¿Por qué tendría que estar enojada?<br>- No lo sé, por eso te pregunto.  
>- Entonces nada. ¿Ya está el desayuno?<br>- Si, ¿Quieres algo más en especial? ¿Qué quieres tomar?  
>- Lo que quieras.<br>- Vamos Lisa, en serio te estoy diciendo-House empezaba a perder la paciencia. Ella solía estar de mal humor, pero ahora parecía enojada exclusivamente con él, como si hubiera hecho algo malo incluso antes de que ella despertara.  
>- Yo también, que se yo, hazme un té.<br>- Como tu digas...

Decidió dejarla sola un rato. Regresó a la cocina para preparar un té y un café, como de rutina. Antes de que pudiera terminar, apareció ella en la mesa. No podía resistirse al olor de sus tostadas, lo sabía. Por eso siempre cocinaba con la puerta de la cocina abierta.

- ¿Ya está el té?-Preguntó tratando de fingir indiferencia, pero sin ser muy convincente.  
>- Casi termino, ¿quieres volver a la cama y te llevo el desayuno ahí?<br>- Me pude levantar hasta aquí, no me hace falta volver.  
>- Todo listo mami-Dijo él ignorando su comentario y llevando las cosas a la mesa.<br>- Esta frío-Protestó ella luego de un pequeño sorbo- ¿No puedes hacer nada bien?  
>- Perdóname, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo, sabes que esta vida no es la mía.<br>- Haz algo con tu vida entonces. Tienes otra en tus manos ahora.  
>- Lo siento Lisa, no se como hacer esto-Dijo él de mala manera- Si te molesta como lo hago, levántate y prepáratelo tu misma, no puedo con todo.<br>- Bien, lo haré sola. Y si quieres, también puedo llevar el resto del embarazo yo sola, si te molesta tanto tener que hacerlo.  
>- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?<br>- Estas aquí porque no tienes otra opción, ¿verdad?.  
>- ¡¿Qué?<br>- Planeabas irte en cuanto nazca el bebe, ¿no?  
>- Nos escuchaste anoche, ¿cierto?<br>- Si,-Admitió ella- y que suerte que lo hice.  
>- ¿Y escuchaste hasta esa parte? Porque creo que después dije que el "plan" había cambiado.<br>- Pero tu idea original era esa. ¿Cómo pudiste? -Cuddy sentía que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.  
>- OK. Perdón.<br>- ¿Perdón? ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir?  
>- Si, lo siento. Cuando volví, estaba enojado y lo único que quería era poder arreglar tu desastre e irme de nuevo, pero con la noticia... Tu estado era delicado...-Trataba de explicarse House.<br>- ¿Y si mi estado no hubiera sido delicado te hubieras ido?  
>- No lo sé.<br>- ¿No lo sabes? ¿En serio me hubieras dejado sola con tu hijo?  
>- No lo sé Lisa, ¡No lo sé! Era todo tan extraño para mi...<br>- No puedo creerlo-Suspiró ella mientras negaba con la cabeza y se sentaba en el sofá.  
>- Entiéndeme por favor ¿Como pretendías que reaccione?<br>- ¿Reaccionar? Nunca pensé que tuvieras la sangre fría suficiente para quedarte nueve meses conmigo y luego... ¡irte como si nada!  
>- ¡No lo voy a hacer!. Me voy a quedar con ustedes.<br>- No puedo estar contigo sabiendo que no es lo que querías.  
>- ¡¿Que?<p>

House comenzaba a asustarse. Ya habían pasado por eso, no quería que terminaran igual que la última vez: separados.

- Eso-Resumió Cuddy.  
>- Pero, ¿como? Estoy acá, quiero estar con Peter, acompañarte...<br>- ¿Cómo puedo saber que es lo que de verdad quieres? ¿cómo se que no es una mentira para que yo este bien solamente?  
>- Hey, mírame-Dijo él acercándose a ella y hablando con firmeza-Estoy acá, quiero esto, me siento bien. Ya no me puedo ir y dejarlos solos, me involucré demasiado. Hasta creo que... ya amo al feto.<br>- ¿Al feto?  
>- Peter.<br>- No se llama Peter.  
>- Tu no propusiste otro nombre ¿O si?<p>

Al parecer, hablar del bebé los calmaba a ambos. Tenían un futuro en común: su hijo. Eso los mantendría unidos para siempre.

- Todavía no me gusta ningún nombre  
>- Falta poco tiempo para que el chiquitín este en casa...<br>- ¿Y vas a estar aquí para verlo?  
>- Y cambiarle los pañales también... A veces.<br>- Mas te vale. Voy a prepararme yo misma el té, como dijiste-Dijo levantándose.  
>- No estés enojada.<br>- No estoy enojada estoy... decepcionada.  
>- Yo también estoy decepcionado de ti.<br>- ¿De mi? ¿Por qué?  
>- Pensé que podía confiar en ti, e ibas a dormir, pero al parecer estuviste con la oreja pegada a la puerta toda la conversación...<br>- Fue tu culpa. Fuiste muy sospechoso, hubieras sido más disimulado. Además, como si tu no hubieras hecho lo mismo.  
>- Es común en mi esas cosas, pero... ¿En ti? Fue un golpe bajo.<br>- Bien. Ahora si estoy enojada. Veo que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras y yo no puedo.

Hasta ese momento Lisa estaba en la cocina buscando las cosas necesarias para preparase el desayuno, pero en cuanto dijo esas palabras salió del lugar y se dirigió a la habitación nuevamente.

- ¿No te ibas a preparar un te?-Preguntó House, sabiendo que había metido la pata  
>- No, ya no quiero te. Me voy-Dijo mientras abría su placard y sacaba cosas al azar, sin saber que ponerse. Ya nada le quedaba con la panza que tenía.<br>- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? tienes que hacer reposo.  
>- Ya hice mucho reposo.<br>- No seas idiota, te puede hacer mal. No hay necesidad de que te vayas.  
>- Quiero tomar aire fresco.<br>- Estas actuando como una adolescente caprichosa-Le espetó mientras le quitaba de las manos las zapatillas que ella estaba por ponerse. Eso no hizo más que enfurecerla más aún.  
>- Mira quien habla. Los adolescentes son los que dudan de quedarse con sus hijos o no.<br>- ¿Me vas a recriminar toda la vida por esto?  
>- Si no quieres escucharme, entonces deja que me vaya-Dijo ella extendiendo la mano para que le devolviera su calzado.<br>- ¡No quiero que te vayas! -Alzó las voz mientras lanzaba las zapatillas al otro lado de la habitación que brusquedad.  
>- ¡Necesito pensar!<br>- Te dejo sola si es lo que necesitas, pero no hagas una locura.  
>- No, no te vayas. Yo me voy.<br>- Al menos déjame que te lleve y ver que vas a estar bien. Lisa, por mas que las cosas estén bien ahora, es un embarazo de riesgo el tuyo.  
>- ¡Que pesado! Así ya no quiero ir a ningún lado. Creo que voy a volver a la cama, ojala hoy no me hubiese despertado.<br>- Voy a estar en el living.

House salió de la habitación, y sintió como ella pegaba un portazo detrás de él. Otro día, otra pelea, otro desayuno que se desperdiciaba.

Luego de esa pelea, Cuddy comenzó a dirigirle la palabra solo lo mínimo e indispensable. Para House por un lado era algo bueno, ya que no se quejaba tanto por todo lo que hacía, pero por otro no le gustaba que este enojada, y lo hacía sentirse culpable permanentemente. Además, tenía que admitir que extrañaba a su Lisa. Luego de un par de días así, ya no aguantó más y la encaró a la hora del almuerzo, luego de estar casi media hora comiendo sin hablarse.

- ¿Piensas algún día perdonarme? ¿o al menos dejar de estar enojada?.  
>- Todavía no me entra en la cabeza ni mucho menos en el corazón lo que dijiste.<br>- Esto no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos, y mucho menos a Peter.  
>- No le digas Peter...<br>- Ya lo sientes ¿No? Ayer me di cuenta, te ves esplendida.  
>- ¿En qué sentido?<br>- Lo sientes moverse.  
>- Se siente un poco-Dijo aún sin mirarlo.<br>- Yo quiero sentirlo, es mi hijo también.  
>- Pon la mano, el se mueve de vez en cuando.<p>

Él se acercó un poco y se arrodilló al lado de la silla en donde ella estaba sentada, posando si mano en su pequeño vientre, cada día más abultado.

-Te gusta la idea de que sea Peter, lo tratas de El.  
>-Le dije así por costumbre no más.<p>

House iba a replicar pero en ese momento sintió un leve movimiento en donde tenía apoyada su mano. Era su hijo. Si Cuddy no lo hubiera conocido mejor, pensaría que se pondría a llorar. Pero House era House, y nunca demostraría sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Por lo menos no delante de otras personas, ni siquiera de ella.

Él, lentamente apoyó la cabeza donde antes tenía su mano y siguió sintiendo esa especie de primera conexión con el bebé. Lo hacía todo mucho más real. Iban a tener un hijo, cada día, hora, minuto que pasaba los acercaba más a ese día. Y no podía esperar a que llegara.


	17. Chapter 17

El día de la partida había llegado. Blythe le había pedido a un empleado del hotel que bajara sus maletas al vestíbulo mientras ella bajaba al desayunador. Eran al rededor de las siete de la mañana, nunca había ido a desayunar tan temprano, pero su vuelo salía en un par de horas.

Se sentó en una mesa que quedaba cerca de la puerta, le gustaba ese lugar porque desde allí podía ver todo el lugar. No es que hubiera mucho que ver, mas que a las pocas personas que había a esa hora, que se levantaban cada tanto a servirse de una mesa central. Pero hubo una mujer que le llamó la atención especialmente.

No bebía ni comía nada, sólo miraba melancólicamente hacia el exterior, lo que dificultaba que la viera bien. Pero no era eso lo que le parecía peculiar en ella, sino que le resultaba familiar. Por un instante, cuando giró para decirle algo al mesero, pudo verle la cara. No había dudas, era la ex de su hijo. Tenía el cabello más largo, y se la veía cansada, pero no había dudas de que era ella.

Pensó en acercarse para saludar, hace mucho que no la veía, pero no le pareció apropiado. Además, debía apurarse para pedir un taxi. Greg se había ofrecido a llevarla, pero ella ya sabía que el no acostumbraba ser puntual, así que prefirió que se encontraran en el aeropuerto para despedirse.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, no encontró ni rastro de su hijo. No esperaba encontrarlo allí tan temprano tampoco, todavía faltaban más de dos horas para que su vuelo partiera, pero ella quería poder hacer todos los trámites tranquila, no tenía ganas de apurarse.

Como había pensado, ella ya había hecho todos los papeles y estaba esperando que la llamaran para embarcar cuando llegó House.

- Perdón por la tardanza-Dijo él mientras llegaba junto a ella, agitado.

- No es nada hijo. Por lo menos llegaste antes de que me fuera. ¿Y Lisa?

- Se quedó durmiendo. Estuvo gran parte de la noche con naúseas.

- Pobre, dale muchos saludos.

- Se los daré. Gracias por haber venido mamá.

- No hay de que hijo. En realidad no pude hacer mucho.

- Pensé que Lisa iba a ser más accesible, pero es más complicada de lo que imaginaba.

- Entiendela, su cuerpo es una bomba de hormonas y la mente llena de dudas sobre su primer hijo no la ayuda mucho.

- De todos modos, no parece ella.

- Ya volvera a ser la de antes. El tiempo pasara más rápido de lo que crees.

- Por el bien de tu hijo, esperemos que sea así. Es insaciable.

- Te quería comentar... ¿Adivina a quien vi en el hotel antes de venir aquí en el hotel?

- ¿A quién viste mamá?

- A Stacy.

- ¿Stacy?-House se sorprendió, pero trató de sonar indiferente.

- ¿Tu ex, no? Me caía bien esa chica...

- ¿No te cae bien Lisa?

- Lisa me cae mejor, pero la otra no estaba mal. ¿Qué hace por aquí?

- ¿Y por qué tendría que saber yo? No lo sé, no la veo hace tiempo.

- No se veía muy bien...

- Creo que ya es hora de que embarques.

No era sólo una forma de desviar la conversación. Las puertas del avión se habían abierto y desde el altavoz una mujer con voz monótona anunciaba el próximo despegue de su vuelo.

-Tienes razón. Mucha suerte hijo.

-Gracias mamá, cuando llegues avisame.

Si bien su idea original era quedarse en el aeropuerto hasta que el avión partiera, House volvió casi mecánicamente a su auto en cuanto su madre abordó. Iba a ir a el hotel, ¿Por qué Stacy volvería justo en ese momento?. Seguro que era algo que tenía que ver con él.

Aunque a mitad de camino, se arrepintió. Él no quería saber nada de ella, no quería involucrarse, le hervía la sangre de solo recordar la manera en que le había tomado el pelo. Cambió de trayectoria y se dirigió nuevamente a su hogar, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido del avión que partía.

Al volver Lisa lo notó extraño, pero asumió que era debido a la partida de su madre y no le prestó demasiada atención. Pero en realidad él se había quedado con la intriga, por más que quería pasar por alto el hecho de que ella hubiera vuelto, no podía.

* * *

><p>Él al fin había vuelto al trabajo, lo cual era un alivio y una preocupación a la vez. Alivio porque Cuddy ya no estaría todo el día pidiendo cosas, quejandose o con sus cambios de humor. Y preocupación por el simple hecho de que dejar a una mujer con un embarazo de riesgo sola no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero no tenían muchas opciones.<p>

La madre de Lisa no la había llamado para disculparse, ni para preguntar como seguía todo, así que asumieron que seguía furiosa. Pero a pesar de todo, los días pasaban y las cosas estaban saliendo bastante bien.

House como de costumbre, miraba todo lo que ocurría en la entrada del hospital desde el primer piso, y de vez en cuando arrojaba alguna bolita de papel para molestar al encargado de la limpieza. Ya tenía un paciente, y estaba esperando que Chase y Taub terminaran de hacer los análisis correspondientes y lo llamaran con las novedades. Pero de repente, vió lo último que esperaba y que querría ver: Stacy entraba muy resuelta al lugar, como si aún trabajara allí.

Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron. Era evidente que ella lo estaba buscando. Luego siguió caminando, probablemente para ir a donde estaba él. El nefrólogo se apartó de donde estaba, ya que no quería que lo vieran con ella y que luego le fueran con el chisme a Cuddy y esta se altere por nada. Pero no se escondió, ni siquiera se apartó demasiado del lugar. Sentía demasiada curiosidad por saber qué quería. Aunque sea tener una pista.

Pero al verla acercarse, tan serena a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, no pudo reaccionar de buena manera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo estas?-Stacy trató de ignorar su brusquedad, y el hecho de que era obvio que él no quería verla.

-Es de idiotas contestar una pregunta con otra. En tu caso, es de zorras.

-Yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-No me interesa como estas. ¿Puedes irte? Estoy trabajando.

-Greg... -Insitía ella.

-Doctor House para ti. No quiero verte ni escucharte.

Dicho esto, House se dió media vuelta y se dirigió a su oficina. Seguía con curiosidad, pero tampoco iba a gastar tiempo en ella si era algo insignificante lo que quisiera decirle. En cambio, si fuera algo importante, ella insistiría en hablar con él.

Stacy no lo siguió, aunque no le sería difícil alcanzarlo, sabía que era inútil si él no quería escucharla. Pero igualmente ya tenía otro plan...

_C O N T I N U A R A_

* * *

><p><em>A veces leo lo que escribimos y lloro, cuantas noches en vela habremos estado escribiendo estas cosas por mensajito de texto hasta que alguna se duerma, en mi caso con el celular en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara :') te quiero tanto Cachu...<em>

_Y por las noches, soñamos con tooooooodos los reviews que los lectores nos dejarán para hacernos saber que están del otro lado :D_


	18. Chapter 18

¿Qué se debe hacer cuando tu ex viene a verte, cuando no quieres saber nada de ella, pero a la vez necesitas saber que quiere?. House no lo sabía. Podía darse media vuelta y probablemente ella seguiría en donde la dejó, o por lo menos no muy lejos, pero era demasiado orgulloso.

Decidió concentrarse en el caso médico que tenía a su cargo, pero lamentablemente para él, pudo resolverlo en menos de una hora, ya que habían encontrado el problema en un análisis que Chase había hecho. Así que ya no tenía nada que lo distrajera. Pensó en llamar a Cuddy para ver como estaba y si necesitaba algo, pero si ella estaba durmiendo y él la despertaba probablemente tendría que pasar la noche en el sillón, lo cual no le hacía mucha gracia.

Recorrió el hospital en busca de algo interesante, pero al parecer era una jornada bastante tranquila y ordinaria. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta donde solía estar su mejor amigo trabajando. Podía ir a molestarlo un rato, eso lo distraería. Entró al lugar sin decir nada, y fue directamente a sentarse al sillón, poniendo sus pies arriba de una mesita ratona, lo cual sabía que molestaba a Wilson, que era un obsesionado del orden y la limpieza. Pero al parecer él no lo notó, cosa que a House la pareció raro: debía haber pasado algo.

- Hola a ti también House-Dijo Wilson luego de un rato-¿Cómo van las cosas?

- Bien, por primera vez estoy feliz de venir a trabajar.

- ¿Y Cuddy?

- En casa, bastante bien.

- ¿Quedó sola?

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- No, solo preguntaba...-Dijo él, como insinuando algo más-¿Ninguna novedad?

- ¿Qué me quieres decir? Te conozco, se que tienes alguna noticia o algo así.

- Bueno... Stacy vino a verme

- Oh, que pesada... -Suspiró House, pero en el fondo se sintió agradecido. Quizás podría averiguar que ocurría sin necesidad de verla.

- Me dijo que había querido hablar contigo y no la escuchaste.

- Sí, no sé que querrá.

- Tiene algo importante que decirte.

- ¿Qué?

- No lo sé, tienes que hablar tu con ella, House.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero saber, dímelo!

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que no se! No me lo quiso decir. Dijo que era algo que tú debías saber, no yo.

- Odio que se haga la misteriosa. Ahora nunca sabré que quería.

- Puedes saberlo si vas a verla-Dijo como diciendo una obviedad.

- No quiero verla. No después de lo que me hizo.

House y Wilson habían tenido suficiente tiempo para ponerse al día en las últimas semanas. Habían pasado muchas cosas, y sobre todo House necesitaba descargarse con alguien. Wilson sabía que era una situación complicada para él, pero había visto a Stacy muy preocupada, y parecía sincera, además de que sabía que ella no iba a darse por vencida de buenas maneras. Habría que solucionar las cosas de otra manera.

- ¿No quieres saber para qué vino a New Jersey exclusivamente para verte?

- ¿Será porque soy inolvidable?-Dijo House irónicamente.

- ¿No te intriga saber lo que de verdad está ocurriendo?

- Bien-Se rindió él golpeando su bastón en el suelo para levantarse- se aprovechan de que soy curioso y suena interesante. Dile que vaya a mi oficina. Pero que no se ilusione de que le haga caso.

- ¡Llámala! no soy tu secretario.

- No sé donde estará ahora.

- Entonces búscala, debe seguir en el hospital. No tiene otros sitios para ir.

- Más vale que sea de verdad interesante-Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la oficina de James.

Buscó en su móvil el número de Stacy, a lo mejor aún era el mismo. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que así fuera, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo y los celulares se cambiaban casi como si de ropa se tratara, así que se sorprendió cuando holló su voz del otro lado de la línea. Murmuró rápidamente que si aún quería hablar con él, que lo buscara en su oficina y colgó, sin dejar que ella confirmara o se negara. Después de todo, no le importaba demasiado ¿verdad?.

En menos de media hora, ella estaba en el lugar, entró dubitativa y se acercó al escritorio donde House estaba semi recostado en su silla mientras jugaba con su pelota.

- Que sea rápido-Dijo él incluso antes de que ella pudiera sentarse en frente suyo- mi familia me espera en casa.

- Veras, emm-Tartamudeó ella- no sé por dónde empezar...

- Por el comienzo es una buena opción. Ya te dije que te apuraras.

- Bueno. Mark y yo nos divorciamos... Esta vez de verdad.

- Y a mi eso me interesa porque...

- Me dejo por un tema que... te incumbe.

- Ajá, ¿Porque nos revolcamos en Londres? Que idiota, seguro te acuestas con el vecindario entero y el nunca se dio cuenta.

- No, no fue por eso, el no te creyó cuando me lo dijiste.

- Si vas al grano no me molesta-La apuró él. Estaba impaciente.

- Estoy embarazada.

Aquellas palabras quedaron como flotando en la habitación, como para que House pudiera analizarlas. En ese momento, aquellas dos palabras juntas no tenían sentido alguno para él. Por lo menos no viniendo de aquella mujer. No entendía que tenía que ver él en todo eso.

- ¿Y viajaste hasta aquí para que te felicite? Wow, me siento importante.

- El hijo es tuyo.

- ¿QUE? No jodas Stacy, ya sé que estas mal porque Mark te dejo, pero no me cargues a mi.

- Es en serio...

- Deja la mentira mujer.

- Vas a ser padre.

- Claro que voy a ser padre, pero no de un hijo tuyo.

- ¿Perdón?

- Para. ¿No serás Lisa haciéndome una broma verdad?

- Deja tu de bromear, ¿Si?

- Te estoy hablando en serio, tendrías que estar en casa haciendo reposo. Vamos que te llevo.

- Deja de hacer el ridículo, vine a que te hagas cargo de tu hijo.

- ¿Mi hijo? ¿O del hijo que Mark no quiere porque se dio cuenta de que se casó con una puta cualquiera?

- ¡No te permito que me hables así!

- Entonces no te hablaré de ninguna manera ¿Te puedes ir?

- No hasta que me des una respuesta.

- ¿Respuesta?. Yo ya no tengo nada que ver contigo... Ni quiero que tengamos nada.

- Eso no es cierto. Aún tenías mi número de teléfono.

Touché...

- Lo tenía porque... La doctora Cameron se encargaba de mis mails y de mi agenda telefónica. No actualizo ninguna de las dos desde que se fué.

- Y ella se fue mucho después de que yo renunciara al hospital. Admite que tenías la esperanza de volver a necesitarlo, y yo te confieso que en realidad tengo un nuevo número, pero conservaba este por si alguna vez llamabas...

- No te creo-Interrumpió él bruscamente mientras se paraba- No te creo nada, ni lo de tu divorcio, ni que estés embarazada, ni que aún quede algo entre los dos. No sé que pretendes, si estás haciéndome la vida imposible por venganza, porque yo te hice la vida imposible a ti en su momento, o lo que sea, pero no me interesa.

Stacy se quedó sin palabras, y él aprovechó para salir de se oficina, dejándola sola y atónita. No la soportaba más. Quería volver a su hogar, con su mujer y su futuro hijo, estar tranquilo. Mientras caminaba, iba riéndose solo. Que estúpida que era aquella mujer. No podía entender cómo había estado enamorado de ella en el pasado. ¿Cómo podía inventar una historia así? ¿Acaso creía que él era ingenuo?.

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Era un día tediosamente monótono. Aún no aparecía ningún caso interesante, pero House igual estaba en el hospital. No le importaba mucho cumplir su horario, pero prefería estar allí a tener que lidiar con su novia embarazada de cinco meses ya. No es que no la amara a ella o a su hijo, al contrario, cada día se enamoraba más de ambos (aunque no lo admitiera), pero pasar demasiadas horas juntos no les hacía bien a ninguno de los tres, Cuddy estaba demasiado sensible y él no era el rey del tacto ni nada parecido.

No le había dicho a Cuddy una sola palabra sobre su encuentro con Stacy, mas que nada porque quería restarle importancia al asunto. Además, ella no había vuelto a aparecer, lo cual confirmaba lo que él había pensado, que ella sólo quería acercarse nuevamente a él con ese ridículo invento del embarazo.

Ya había pasado un par de días sin pensar en ella, cuando volvió a verla. Se dirigía con paso decidido hacia su oficina, mientras él se limitaba a observarla detrás de su escritorio. Estaba vestida de manera sencilla, y traía unos papeles en sus manos. Entró al lugar sin llamar a la puerta ni pedir permiso.

- ¿Otra vez por aquí?-Dijo House antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

- Me hice una prueba-Afirmó ella ignorando su pregunta

- ¿Una prueba de qué?

- Embarazo.

- Y a mi eso debería importarme porque... -Preguntó él desentendiéndose de la situación

- Te dije que es tu hijo. Mira las pruebas.

Puso los papeles en frente de él en su escritorio. House los analizó con desgano y pausadamente, tratando de alargar lo más posible ese momento mientras formulaba teorías a su favor en su cabeza. Al parecer, apenas le habían entregado los resultados del análisis hace unos minutos. Con razón había tardado tanto en volver, estaba esperando que se lo entreguen... Pero eso no podía ser cierto, de ninguna manera.

- Mmm podrían ser falsos-Dijo luego de un rato

- ¿No me crees?-Preguntó ella, incrédula.

- Me mentiste todo el tiempo la última vez que nos vimos.

- ¡Esta vez es distinto!

- Voy a ser más explicito: no te creo.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas para creerme?

Buena pregunta. En realidad el _no quería _creerle, pero tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que había una remota (muy remota) posibilidad de que esa mujer estuviera esperando un hijo, y lo que es peor, podía ser suyo. Habría que eliminar todas las dudas...

- Ven conmigo-Le ordenó House mientras se levantaba de su silla ayudándose con su bastón.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

Stacy lo seguía mientras House se dirigía al ascensor. Allí hablarían, no quería que nadie los escuchara.

- A hacerte una ecografía- Respondió finalmente

- ¿Una ecografía?

- Si, es un procedimiento de imagenología que emplea los ecos de una emisión de ultrasonidos dirigida para formar una imagen de los órganos o masas internas con fines de diagnóstico, en este caso para ver si estas mintiendo o no.

- Si, ya sé lo que es, pero no lo esperaba-Stacy empezaba a molestarse con el trato de House.

- Es lo que se hace para salir de dudas ¿verdad? ¿no te hiciste ninguna?

- No

Bajaron del ascensor y caminaron por otro pasillo, donde se guardaban los aparatos sin utilizar. Se pararon en frente de una puerta con un llamativo cartel que prohibía la entrada a todas las personas no autorizadas.

- Llegamos -Dijo House con tono casual, mientras abría la puerta

- ¡Greg! dice prohibido pasar, no puedes estar aqui

- ¿Y desde cuándo yo le hago más caso a un cartel que a mi mismo?

-Tienes razon...no cambias-Suspiró Stacy.

-Vamos entra.

Ambos entraron, la sala era pequeña y estaba desierta, sólo había una camilla junto con el ecógrafo y un par de aparatos más.

- Acuéstate, quiero terminar rápido con esto así puedes volver a desaparecer de mi vida-Dijo House mientras enchufaba todos los cables y encendía el aparato.

-Vamos a estar juntos toda la vida, tenemos un hijo en común-Lo corrigió Stacy mientras se recostaba y se levantaba un poco su blusa

- Yo ya tengo un hijo, y no es precisamente tuyo-Aclaró el doctor mientras comenzaba a deslizar el ecógrafo sobre su todavía plano vientre.

- ¿De qué hablas Greg?

- De que Lisa está embarazada. Ese es mi único hijo.

- ¿Lisa Cuddy?-Exclamó sorprendida- ¿Qué? pensé que era estéril... -Pensó lo último en voz alta. Ese comentario no le cayó para nada bien al nefrólogo

- Al parecer no. Ya está de cinco meses casi.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que vas a tener dos hijos con meses de diferencia?

- Voy a tener un solo hijo, haber si te queda cla...

Paró en medio de la oración al encontrar lo que tanto había negado. Un pequeño feto, de aproximadamente dos o tres meses, pudo apreciarse en la pequeña pantalla. Stacy no mentía: estaba embarazada.

- ¿Ahora me crees?-Preguntó ella triunfante al comprender lo que sucedía

- Que estés embarazada no significa que sea mio-Dijo atónito mientras desconectaba y guardaba todo.

- Es tuyo, las fechas coinciden, ¿O me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta?

- También coinciden con las fechas en las que estuviste en tu viaje romántico por Londres con tu maridito.

- Mark es estéril.

- Oh, que coincidencia ¿no?

Eso ya era ridículo. Demasiado. ¿Ahora resulta que Mark no podía tener hijos?. Debía ser otra mentira más, para convencerlo de que el hijo era suyo. Pero él no era idiota, no se iba a dejar engañar por ella, no otra vez.

- Es tuyo Greg, ¡Acéptalo!

- ¿En serio quieres que me trague esa historia tan cliché?

- Solo quiero que aceptes la realidad. Vamos a tener un hijo.-Le espetó ella casi con desesperación.

- Las probabilidades de que hayas quedado embarazada aquel día son muy bajas...

- ¿Por qué? ¡Sólo estás poniendo escusas!

- Tendría que ser demasiada coincidencia. ¿Que pretendes de mi? ¿Dinero?

- ¿Dinero? No, ¡sólo que aceptes tus responsabilidades como padre!

- Ya tengo responsabilidades de padre. Con mi verdadero hijo. ¿Que Mark no puede hacerse cargo del suyo?

- Ya te dije que es tuyo Greg, no insistas.

-Yo ya te dije que no te creo.

-Greg, quiero que mi hijo crezca con un padre. Y ese padre eres tu.

-¿No fui lo suficientemente claro? ¡VETE!

-¡No pienso irme hasta que lo asumas!

- Bien, entonces me iré yo.

Caminó lo más rápido que le permitió su bastón lejos de allí, aunque no era necesario apurarse: ella no lo siguió. Decidió dejarlo pensar sobre el tema y luego volver a insistir cuando las cosas estuvieran mas calmadas... aún tenía casi seis meses para convencerlo.

* * *

><p>Manejó hasta su casa casi inconscientemente. Sólo quería irse, olvidarse de todo lo que había escuchado. Recién cuando estacionó en frente de su hogar se dio cuenta realmente de todo lo que significaba aquello.<p>

Había posibilidades de que fuera a tener dos hijos, de diferentes mujeres... ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Lisa?. No, de ninguna manera podía enterarse. Aunque el embarazo iba desarrollándose sin mayores complicaciones, todavía era delicado y no podía recibir emociones fuertes. Pero tampoco podría ocultar por mucho tiempo a un hijo. Quizás debería evitar que lo sepa por lo menos hasta que tenga al bebé. Luego se lo diría y ella entendería...

Bajó del auto y caminó hasta la entrada, trató de despejar su mente y entró:

-Cariño, estoy en casa.

-Estoy en la habitación-Dijo ella en tono cansino.

-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó House yendo a donde estaba Lisa

-Si, estoy algo cansada solamente. ¿Ustedes todo bien?

-¿Ustedes? ¿A quiénes te refieres con "ustedes"?-Dijo él nervioso, pensando en Stacy y en...

-A ti y a los que trabajan contigo... ¿no?

-Ah si...-Respiró aliviado.

-¿Y bien?-Insistió ella al no recibir respuesta

-Fue un día bueno, pudimos diagnosticar al paciente a tiempo...

-¿Algo interesante?

-No sé-Por supuesto que había pasado algo interesante...

-¿Estas bien? te noto algo distante.

-Si, estoy algo cansado nada más.

-Todos los días estás cansado...

-Tu también.

-¡Yo estoy embarazada!

-¡Y yo estoy trabajando!

-No es lo mismo. Dame tu mano.

-¿Por qué?-Quiso saber él, pero igualmente se la dió.

-¿Sientes?-Mientras posaba la mano de él en su vientre.

Casi inmediatamente lo sintió. Un pequeño pero firme movimiento por debajo de la piel de Cuddy. Su hijo lo estaba saludando. Le hubiera gustado disfrutar más de ese momento, pero no podía, seguía pensando en todo lo que había visto... Pero no podía ser tan obvio.

-Si... lo siento-Dijo retirando su mano.

-Estuvo así todo el día-Dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero cambió el semblante cuando vio la cara de preocupación de House-¿Estas bien?

-Si, ¿Tu?

-Si, sólo estoy cansada y me duele la espalda.

-Recuestate un rato.

-Pensaba preparar un baño caliente.

-Bueno.

A ella le pareció demasiado extraño. No le sorprendió tanto que no se emocionara demasiado por las pataditas (House no era muy demostrativo) pero últimamente por lo menos _intentaba _parecer entusiasmado, pero ahora le contestaba totalmente indiferente, como pensando en otra cosa... ¿De veras estaba bien?

-Mañana tenemos la ecografía-Le recordó.

-Ajá

_¿Ajá? _¿Era todo lo que tenía para decir? Definitivamente le había pasado algo. Él no era bueno ocultándole cosas.

-Supongo vas a ir.

-Si, claro.

-Greg, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿hay algo que no esta bien?. Cuéntame-Dijo tomándole la mano.

-Estoy cansado, hace mucho que no trabajaba tanto.

Ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo. Él sabía que no podía disimular frente a ella, y ella sabía que cuando él estaba como ausente, era porque no podía sacarse algo de la cabeza. Algo que de verdad le preocupaba, no un caso médico, algo personal...

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿No?-Dijo Cuddy mientras le acariciaba un poco la mejilla.

-Estoy hablando contigo.

-Digo, cuando tengas un problema.

-Lo sé-Dijo el poniendo una sonrisa claramente forzada-Voy a comer algo.

Se levantó y fue directo a la cocina, pero no comió nada. Hacía varios meses que no deseaba tanto su vicodín. Pero no iba a tirar a la basura meses de rehabilitación por un simple problema. Porque en realidad era simple ¿Verdad?. Sólo tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza. Aquel feto en el vientre de Stacy no podía ser suyo, no era de él. Abrió la ventana, esperando que el aire fresco lo despejara. Quería volver a meterse en su historia perfecta, donde los únicos personajes eran él, Lisa y su pequeño Peter... bueno, y Wilson también.

Ella por su parte, trató de convencerse de que de verdad House solamente estaba cansado y no le estaba ocultando nada. Mientras esperaba que el agua llenara su bañera y aspiraba el sofocante vapor que emanaba, trató de relajar todo su cuerpo para pasar una buena noche. Después de todo, mañana era un día especial: por fin sabrían cuál era el sexo de su futuro bebé.

* * *

><p><em>Esta vez no tardamos tanto (taaaanto) no? Es que leer reviews nos motiva :) de verdad, muchas gracias. <em>

_También gracias por no abandonar la lectura después de que terminara la serie, y mas ahora que parece que se puso de moda el hilson jajaja (broma)_

_House y el Huddy siguen vivos en los fics! yeah!_

_Algo loco: esta historia la pensamos en gran parte cuando apenas había empezado la séptima temporada, osea, no se sabía lo que iba a pasarle a Taub con sus sofías. Parece que Shore nos robó la idea._

_Aunque todavía no es seguro que el hijo de Stacy sea de House ¿Ustedes que dicen?_

_De nuevo graaaciaaas por los reviews, sin ellos probablemente este capitulo hubiera estado terminado en agosto (andamos vagas) dejen mas! asi sabemos que todavía nos leen y nos incentivan!_

_K2 y EV. (Cachu y Eve jajaj)_

_PD: en nuestra provincia hay alerta meteorológica de tormentas de nieve, si no actualizamos es porque nos congelamos (hace diez grados bajo cero de sensación térmica!). Nah mentira, nunca vamos a dejar el fic, es como nuestro hijito :)_


	20. Chapter 20

Hubo mucho movimiento aquel día en la zona cercana al de la toma de ecografías aquel día. Todas las enfermeras y algunos doctores habían buscado alguna escusa para pasar por allí. Todo era demasiado extraño aún: ¿Lisa Cuddy embarazada? ¿De House?. Y lo más llamativo... ¿House siendo padre? Todos querían saber si aquello era verdad. El reconocido doctor lo notaba, pero su mujer estaba deasiado emocionada como para darse cuenta de algo.

-Vamos a saber el sexo de nuestro bebe. ¿No estas ansioso?

-No, ya sé que es un Peter-Dijo House restandole importancia

-O una niña...

-Ya veremos quien tiene razón.

-Si, sea lo que sea, lo voy a amar. Y quiero que se perezca a ti.

-Obvio-Aseguró él, sacandole una sonrisa

-¿No crees que tengamos que empezar a comprar algunas cosas? Digo ropa, algunos juguetes, la cuna...

-Mejor esperemos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no, compraremos cientos de miles de cosas inutiles que Peter no usara.

-Pero, por ejemplo, la cuna si la va a usar. ¿O pretendes que el bebe duerma en el suelo?

-Bien, iremos de compras, pero nada de comprar estupideces. ¿Ok?

Ella iba a contestarle pero la puerta frente a ellos se abrió, dejando paso a una joven pareja que salía. Tras de ella, el doctor los llamó:

-Pasen al consultorio en un momento estoy con ustedes.

-¡Bueno!-Dijo House levantándose lentamente ayudado por su bastón- Vamos a ver a Peter...

-No se va a llamar Peter-Protestó ella siguiéndolo.

-Entonces búscale otro nombre.

-Buenas tardes Doctores-Interrumpió el hombre sentado al otro lado del escritorio, mientras anotaba sus datos en la computadora- Lisa,¿Cómo estas?

-Me siento mucho mejor.

-¿Algo por lo que tengamos que preocuparnos?

-No por suerte.

-¿Te estas alimentando bien?

-Sí.

-Recuéstate en la camilla, vamos a empezar con la ecografía.

-Ok.

House la ayudó a recostarse y sostuvo su mano mientras el ecógrafo pasaba por su vientre. Ambos eran doctores, así que sabían exactamente lo que el doctor iba a decirles sobre lo que estaban viendo. Pero la rutina era la rutina, y debían escucharlo igual.

-Aquí esta su bebe. Ya tiene 21 semanas de gestación, si bien su tamaño corporal es un poco menor al que tendría que tener a este tiempo es saludable, sin embargo el daño de placenta sigue siendo el mismo, no mejoró. ¿Quieren saber el sexo?

-Es varón-dijo el nefrólogo con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro

-Felicitaciones House, tiene un buen instinto paternal.

-Te dije, es un Peter.

-Bueno, otra vez será una niña-Se resignó Cuddy. Nada podía ponerla de mal humor luego de saber que su bebé estaba saludable.

-Lisa te quiero volver a ver dentro de un mes. Los mismos cuidados de siempre, nada de esfuerzos ni estres. Reposo, ya lo sabes.

-Por supuesto Doctor.

-Nos vemos.

A Lisa le temblaban las manos al tomar los papeles de las imágenes que había tomado el doctor. ¡Las primeras fotos de su bebé!

-Te lo dijeeeeeeeeee-House se burló de ella apenas salieron del hospital. Ella iba a volver a casa en taxi, mientras él se quedaba obligado a cumplir sus benditas horas de clínica. Supuestamente.

-Pueden haber otras oportunidades donde tu "instinto paternal" te diga niña, ¿O no?

-¿Más niños?-Dijó él en tono horrorizado.

-¿No quieres?-Sonó decepcionada Lisa

-Primero tengamos este. Ahí llega tu auto.

House quedo en la vereda del Hospital por un tiempo, viendo como el taxi en el que iba Lisa tomaba camino, y luego de un tiempo regreso al edificio. Cuando ingreso noto que el ambiente estaba mucho mas calmado que cuando apenas llego aunque en algunas esquinas se podían escuchar un que otro comentario sobre la cita medica de la pareja. Fue hasta la oficina de su mejo amigo y al no encontrarlo fue a la suya.

Tomo asiento y empezó a buscar sobre su escritorio la última revista de investigaciones médicas que había comprado. Mientras la buscaba, sin éxito, encontró los resultados de los análisis de Stacy, lo tomo entre sus manos y volvió a leerlo. La teoría de Stacy parecía cierta, ¿Cómo iba a hacer? El mismo lo había "confirmado" con la ecografía. La mejor manera de lidiar con esto era haciéndole frente y llegando a un acuerdo con ella. Busco en los bolsillos de sus jeans su celular y luego entre la agenda de contactos el numero, luego llamo.

-Stacy

-¿Greg?

-Creo que necesitamos hablar.

-No sé si pueda. Estoy algo ocupada.

-Veamonos en una hora en la confitería que esta frente a la plaza. Yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo.

-Está bien.

Cuando Stacy llego a la confitería lo busco y no lo vio por ninguna de las mesas y mucho menos en la barra. Vio desocupada una pequeña mesa sobre un costado, decidió tomar asiento y esperar a que llegue. Luego de quince minutos sentada sola lo vio entrar, a pesar de su cojera, a pasos apurados. La localizó rápido y tomo asiento frente a ella.

-Creo que ya sabes para qué te llame-Dijo él apenas se sentó.

-No, no lo imagino. ¿Pasó algo?

-No te hagas la idiota. Vas a tener un hijo mio.

-Suerte que lo reconociste-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-Ahora imagino con que no te contentarás con que te pague una pensión. ¿Verdad?

-No necesito de tu dinero Greg, solo quiero que mi hijo tenga a su padre a su lado.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces qué quieres de mi? No pienso abortar.

-Quiero que te alejes de Cuddy y del hijo que voy a tener con ella.

-Voy a hacer lo que esté a mi alcance-susurró ella sin mucho convencimiento.

-Ella no se tiene que enterar de nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa que te deje? Es todo culpa tuya, yo haria lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar.

-Es más complicado que eso. Ella tiene un embarazo de riesgo.

-El mio igual es de riesgo. Ya soy grande para un embarazo Greg.

-Es diferente.

-Yo no veo la diferencia.

-Ella...tuvo un accidente. Así que no debe recibir emociones fuertes.

-Entiendo, te preocupa poner en riesgo la vida de tu hijo por culpa de tu otro hijo...Que lindo enredo creaste.

-Es culpa tuya también.

-Para nada, no intentes escusarte.

-¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

-Gregory House pidiendo un consejo, increible. No lo sé, es tu problema.

-Si es así, no respondería del tuyo.

-Pero es tu hijo y tienes que hacer esto, sino no podras quedarte tranquilo con la desicion que hayas tomado. Quieres esto.

-No lo sé.

House se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, pensando... ¿Cómo iba a salir de esto? ¿No podían estar las cosas bien en su vida en ningún momento?. Luego de un rato de silencio, Stacy habló. Estaba visiblemente ofendida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

-No vas a irte y dejarme en paz, ¿verdad?

-No hasta que reconozcas y te hagas cargo de nuestro hijo.

-Y si aceptara, ¿tu aceptarías ayudarme a que Cuddy no se entere de esto?

-... Si-Contestó ella luego de pensar un rato- Con algunas condiciones

- Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

-Por nuestro hijo.

-Es lo mismo-La apuró él. Ella suspiró.

-Lo normal, me acompañes a los controles, me ayudes a elegir el nombre, luego a preparar la habitacion...

-Esta bien, lo haré pero... tampoco tengo tanto tiempo.

-¿Cómo?

- Tengo que asegurarme de que Lisa no piense que paso menos tiempo con ella, necesita atención.

-¿Entonces soy la segunda?. Me ofendes Greg.

-No tengo elección.

-¡Es tu hijo!

- ¡Ya lo se! ¡por eso estoy haciendo esto!

-Demuestras preferencia por el hijo de Lisa.

-¡A él ya lo asimilé, a este no!

-Quiero igualdad.

- No puedo

-Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿no puedes ser sincero con ella y decirle que vas a tener un hijo conmigo también?¿O acaso se van a casar y van a ser la pareja del año?

-Quizá...

-¡Vas a casarte!

-Es una posibilidad...

-¿La perdonaste después de todo lo que te hizo?

-Ella no me dejó rengo por lo menos.

-¿Sigues con eso?

-Solo te hago ver que tu tampoco eres ninguna lady para mi.

-¡No vas a poder ocultar a un niño por el resto de tu vida!

-¡Ya lo se!¡sólo debemos ocultarlo hasta que esten Lisa y su... nuestro hijo fuera de riesgo!

-Y eso será...

- Cuando nazca. No puede deprimirse ahora, sería fatal.

-¿Cuánto falta para que nazca?

-Casi cuatro meses.

-Para ese entonces yo estaré de ... ¿siete? ¡Es demasiado!

-Lo hacemos así o no hay trato.

-¡No puedes negociar con un hijo!

- ¡vamos! eres abogada! ¡sabes que miles de personas por día negocian con sus hijos!

-Bien. Tengo que irme. Te llamo si necesito algo.

No quería seguir más con aquella conversación. A House no podía hablarle de sentimientos al parecer. Sólo tenía la esperanza de que se humanizara un poco luego de que lo pensara en frío, no podía importarle tan poco el hecho de que iba a ser padre...

* * *

><p>Cerca de las 19.00hs House volvió a la casa de Cuddy, luego de tomar un refresco y ponerse cómodo fue a la habitación, donde Cuddy estaba recostada con el vientre descubierto y sus manos sobre el. Él se propuso eliminar de su mente a Stacy por un rato, y hacer como si todo siguiera igual. Pero no era tan fácil.<p>

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fué hoy?-Preguntó ella despreocupada

-Bien.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No, ¿Por qué peguntas?-Dijo él a la defensiva

-No sé, estos últimos días estuviste algo raro.

-No, esta todo bien. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-El bebé se está moviendo mucho últimamente.

-Es algo normal en el embarazo, más en esta etapa. ¿O no es así?

-Si, lo sé, pero antes no se sentía tanto.

-Ya te vas a acostumbrar...

-Estuve pensando nombres, pero quiero que me ayudes.

Pensar en su hijo con Cuddy. A House no se le ocurría mejor manera de olvidarse de... lo otro. Buena idea.

-Dime, ¿Cuáles tienes en mente?

-Me gusta Antonhy.

-No me gusta.

-¿Mark?

-NO

¿No podía estar dos segundos sin pensar en algo relacionado con Stacy? ¿Lo hacía a propósito o qué?

-¿Por qué?. Mark House, queda lindo.

-Mark es un nombre... raro. Mi hijo no se va a llamar así.

-Tu hijo marcaría la diferencia entonces.

-No, otro.

-Me gusta Matthew, pero quisiera que lleve dos nombres.

-Matthew... me agrada. ¿Y qué otro nombre?

-¿John?

-¿Me lo dices en serio?, ¿John?

-No lo digo por tu padre, sino que Matthew John House me gusta.

-No me importa, va a ser otro nombre. Ningún hijo mio se llamará John.

-Entonces dime algún nombre, pareciera que no te gusta ninguno de los que dije.

-No sé, mientras tanto Matthew esta bien para mi.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente House despertó por el sonido de su celular vidrando sobre la mesa de madera, iba a contestar la llamada cuando vio que era Stacy. Sin hacer mucho ruido y moverse tanto, salió de la cama, se aseguro que Lisa no se despertará y fue hasta el comedor. Recién ahí contestó, hablando en susurros.<p>

-¿Que haces llamandome a esta hora?

-Me siento mal- Ella no se escuchaba muy bien.

-¿Y que quieres que haga yo al respecto?

-Eres doctor. No puedo tomar nada, ¿no?

-Agua.

-Creo que me bajó la presión, estoy muy mareada. Estuve descompuesta hasta hace un rato.

-Mmmmm ¿Por qué será? ¿Se te ocurre algo?. No estarás embarazada... ¿Verdad?

-Claro, son los síntomas.

-Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta solita.

-No quiero estar sola Greg.

-Prácticamente no estás sola, estas con el feto.

-Quiero alguien que me acompañe en este momento, estoy sola en un cuarto de hotel.

-Llama a servicio a la habitación.

-¿No puedes venir un rato?

-En una hora entro a trabajar.

-¿Antes puedes pasar un rato? Sólo unos minutos...

-Esta bien...

Volvió al cuarto, vio que Lisa seguía durmiendo tranquilamente y entro a bañarse. Luego de cambiarse y tomar un café bien cargado despertó a Cuddy para saludarla y salió rápido hacía el hotel de Stacy.

-¿Qué necesitabas?-Preguntó ni bien ella le abrió la puerta.

-Sólo un poco de compañía.

-Bien, aquí estoy-Dijo él parándose en medio del lugar

-¿Me das un abrazo?

-¿Para qué?-Se sorprendió House.

-¿No puedes simplemente darme un abrazo y ya?

-Tengo novia, o algo así, y no eres tú.

Stacy lo había llamado con la esperanza de que al fin la hubiera reconocido como la madre de su hijo, pero se frustró al ver que no era así.

-Eres un maldito, ¡Vete! Déjame.

-Entiende, no quiero lastimarte... o algo así.

-Déjame sola Greg.

-¿No vine hasta aquí a hacerte compañía? Me hiciste madrugar...

-Ve a hacerle compañia a esa zorra...

-Bueeeeno...-Dijo él dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No, mejor quedate.

-¿En qué quedamos?

-Quédate un rato conmigo, por lo menos hasta que vuelva a dormirme-Aclaró mientras se recostaba.

-Esta bien...

-¿Lisa sabe que estuvimos juntos?

-No, ya te dije que no se puede enterar de nada.

-Digo, de lo que pasó en Londres.

-Ah eso... Si, se enteró.

-Entonces tranquilamente se puede enterar de esto.

-Es distinto...

-¿Por qué?. Todo sería mas fácil...

-No, se pondria como loca...

-Si se entera mas adelante podría ser peor.

-Si se entera cuando el bebé ya haya nacido no podrá perderlo ¿no?

-¿En serio crees que podría llegar a perderlo por esto?

-Tiene un embarazo complicado, placenta previa.

-Creo que la cuidas mucho

-Es la madre de mi hijo ¿No?

-Conmigo eres distinto.

-Apenas estoy asimilando todo esto.

-¿La amas?

-¿Qué importa?

-Quiero saberlo

-Lo que tenemos es algo especial, no me gustan las etiquetas.

-Con ella eres mucho mas feliz de lo que fuiste conmigo ¿no?

-Deja de hablar de esas cosas, no te hace bien.

-Estoy cansada-Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se tapaba mejor con las sábanas.

-¿De?

-Tengo sueño, voy a tratar de volver a dormir.

House se quedo en uno de los sillones cercanos a la cama hasta que se durmió, luego de asegurarse que estaba completamente dormida se fue, era hora de trabajar, y por que no también de olvidarse por un momento de mujeres y embarazos.


	21. Chapter 21

Al día siguiente, House por primera vez en años se levantó temprano por su cuenta y salió puntual al trabajo. No quería hablar con Lisa, sentía que no podía decirle ni siquiera "buen día" sin sentir que la estaba engañando. Aunque, en realidad, verdaderamente estaba engañándola. Desayunó en un bar y meditó la situación. Tenía que mantener contenta a Stacy para que no fuera a decirle nada a Cuddy, y al mismo tiempo no debía descuidar a Lisa, porque podría sospechar que algo extraño estaba pasando. No iba a ser una tarea sencilla, necesitaba ayuda. ¿Y quién era el que siempre estaba allí para ayudarlo?

-Wilson-Dijo entrando a la oficina del mencionado.  
>-House, ¿Qué pasa?-Respondió el aludido, sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano.<br>-Las mujeres y sus repentinos ataques de fertilidad, eso pasa-Dijo House mientras se desplomaba en el sofá que había en el lugar.  
>-Ya pasaron dos meses desde que te enteraste que Cuddy esta embarazada, pensé que ya lo habías superado.<br>-Hablo de Stacy.

James comenzó a mirar por momentos a House y por momentos volvía a su trabajo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Stacy en todo esto?  
>-Esta embarazada, eso pasa.<br>-¿QUÉ?-Wilson se decidió a dejar las recetas a un lado y prestar atención solamente a lo que le decía su amigo-¿Stacy también esta embarazada? ¿Y Mark?  
>-Se divorciaron.<br>-¿Qué va a pasar con el bebé? ¿Mark no se hará cargo?  
>-Creo que no entendiste. El feto no es de Mark.<br>-¿Stacy, infiel? Imposible.  
>-Al parecer no. El idiota ese es estéril. Incluso lo verifiqué en su historia médica.<br>-¿Y por qué vino a verte a Stacy a ti? ¿Este tema te involucra?  
>-Yo soy...<br>-¿Qué?-Wilson empezaba a impacientarse  
>-El... responsable.<br>-¿Del divorcio de Stacy? No entiendo.  
>-Si del divorcio y de... lo otro.<br>-Vamos House, ¡habla bien!.  
>-El hijo es mio.<p>

El endocrinólogo se quedó un instante esperando ver que House se burlara de él por la cara que había puesto y le dijera que era todo una broma. Pero eso no ocurría. Estaba muy serio y parecía de verdad preocupado.

-Estás bromeando ¿verdad? , es el día de los inocentes y decidiste hacerme una broma.  
>-Es en serio, no me gustaria decirlo ni en broma. Pero es así.<br>-Pero... ¿Cómo?  
>-¿Hace falta que te explique cómo se hacen los bebes?-Preguntó House con su usual sarcasmo.<br>-No, pero ¿Cómo pasó? como llegaron a... bueno... -Wilson trataba de explicarse.  
>-Lo que pasó en Londres, queda en Londres...<br>-Pero... ¿Qué vas a hacer? Cuddy tiene que saber esto...-De repente se acordó de su amiga, y la situación cada vez parecía más grave- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a Cuddy?!  
>-¡No estabamos juntos en ese entonces!<br>-Igualmente, ¡embarazar a tu ex!  
>-¿Piensas que lo hice adrede?<br>-No sé que pensar...  
>-Y yo no sé que voy a hacer.<br>-¿Lisa ya sabe esto?  
>-Nada.<br>-¿Cuando le vas a contar?  
>-No puedo hacerlo.<br>-No puedes ocultar un hijo.  
>-Al menos por un tiempo podré.<br>-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ocultandolo, un día, dos? Ya no aguantas. ¿Cómo vas a hacer por seis meses?  
>-Solo lo ocultare hasta que nazca Matthew.<br>-¿Matthew?-Repitió Wilson confuso- ¿Es un varón? ¿Desde cuándo lo saben?  
>-Hicimos una ecografía.<br>-¡No me contaste nada!- Le reprochó, indignado.  
>-Fue hace poco, y créeme, he estado ocupado.<br>-Claro, tener dos mujeres embarazadas no debe ser nada fácil...  
>-Dos histéricas, doblemente histéricas...<br>-Tu llamas a los problemas House. Dile a Lisa que voy a verla para almorzar.  
>-¿Para qué?- House se alarmó.<br>-Para charlar con ella, ya que tu no me cuentas mucho, Lisa si me va a poner al día.  
>-¿Qué quieres saber? Yo te lo diré.<br>-¿No puedo ir a visitar a mi amiga que esta embarazada y no veo hace prácticamente dos meses?  
>-Esta bien. Pero no le digas nada de Stacy.<br>-No, ese es tu trabajo.

* * *

><p>Cerca de la una de la tarde, Wilson tocaba la puerta de la casa en la que vivían su mejor amigo y su jefa. Ella le abrió la puerta, pero no parecía estarlo esperando:<p>

-¡Wilson! ¡Que sorpresa!-Sin embargo, igualmente sonrió, invitándolo a pasar.  
>-¿House no te aviso que venía?<br>-No, debió olvidarlo...

Él vio que el rostro de su amiga se ensombrecía, asi que se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

-Wow, la panza creció bastante este último tiempo.  
>-Ya estoy algo redonda, ¿no?<br>-Matthew se hace notar. Hoy House me dijo que era un varón. ¡Felicitaciones!  
>-¡Gracias! Espero que tenga los ojos del padre...<br>-Seguro los tendrá. Traje un regalo...-Dijo abriendo su maletín.  
>-No debiste molestarte.<br>-No me fue molestia, ese bebé va a ser lo más cercano a un sobrino-dijo entregándole un paquetito.  
>-¿Qué es?<br>-¿El regalo? Ábrelo.

Así lo hizo, y descubrió que era un autito mediano, celeste, con carita sonriente y hacía ruido de bocina.

-¡Gracias, es hermoso!  
>-No es nada-Wilson le restó importancia- ¿Ya almorzaste?<br>-Estaba por cocinar algo.  
>-¿No quieres que vayamos a algún restaurant?<br>-¡Buena idea!  
>-Prepárate, te espero-Dijo él sentándose en un sillón.<p>

Media hora más tarde, ambos se encontraban en un restaurant de la zona. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana, y esperaron a que los atendieran.

-Es un lindo lugar. ¿Te gusta?-Dijo Cuddy sonriente.  
>-Si, me lo habían recomendado pero es la primera vez que vengo.<br>-¿Qué vas a pedir?  
>-Pollo a la plancha con papas nusset. ¿Tu?<br>-No lo sé... Algo liviano...  
>-Mmm puede ser alguna ensalada, eso es liviano-Decía Wilson mirando la carta- o un...<br>-Una hamburguesa completa-Dijo ella cerrando su carta.

Ese era un raro concepto de comida liviana, pensó Wilson, pero algo en su interior le dijo que era mejor no opinar al respecto. Luego de una charla trivial, el mozo les trajo a ambos sus pedidos.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?-Dijo finalmente Cuddy-¿Querías saber algo en especial?  
>-Queria verte y saber como van las cosas, House no me cuenta nada.<br>-Esta raro, ¿No?  
>-No lo creo, solo debe seguir asustado con la noticia.<br>-No sé, ya lo había asimilado, hace unos días comenzó a estar distante de nuevo...  
>-Debe ser que por las ecografías, saber que es varón y tu panza, le haya caído la ficha de todo y esté nervioso de nuevo...<br>-No lo creo... Pienso que está ocultándome algo.  
>-Él no te ocultaría nada...-Dijo Wilson poniendose nervioso, sin saber que decirle.<br>-Me oculta cosas todos los días desde hace años, ¿Por qué cambiaría eso ahora?  
>-Ahora son pareja... están esperando un hijo.<br>-Esta mañana ni siquiera se despidió de mi cuando se fue... Últimamente parece que evita mirarme a los ojos.  
>-Son ideas tuyas. Estás histérica por el embarazo.<br>-¿¡QUE ESTOY QUÉ!?-Cuddy le gritó molesta, olvidando su tristeza, ¿Le había dicho histérica?  
>-No... este, digo... estás imaginando cosas-Él no sabía donde meterse, todo el local se había dado vuelta para verlos.<br>-Soy insoportable, ¿Verdad?-La tristeza volvió tan rápido como se había ido- House debe estar harto de mi. Es eso, ¿no?  
>-Me parece que...<br>-Si, es eso-Cuddy lo interrumpió-House debe estar engañandome ¿Cierto? seguro se queja todo el tiempo de mi, porque soy muy exigente con él, aunque se esfuerce tanto por complacerme...  
>-No seas tonta... quiero decir-Se apresuró a corregir al ver la cara de ella al escuchar la palabra "tonta"- Por supuesto que House no te engaña. Tampoco te oculta nada. Créeme, yo he estado con él en sus peores momentos, sufrió mucho por tu culpa...<br>-¿Me estás echando la culpa de todo a mi?  
>-No-Dios, ¿Dónde estaba su tacto? ¿Lo había olvidado en el consulorio?-Lo que quiero decir es que él no se arriesgaría a perderte, le costó mucho lograr que estuvieran juntos. Te quiere.<br>-¿De veras lo dices?  
>-En serio. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.<p>

Cuddy se sintió mucho más tranquila, y le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento. Wilson no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable, pero se aseguraría de que los miedos de su amiga se terminaran. Tendría que enseñarle a House a ser un poco más disimulado...

* * *

><p>Sólo cuando Cuddy tuvo una evidente y hermosa panza de seis meses, pudo convencer a House para que salieran juntos a comprar las cosas para el bebé. Esto se debía a varias cosas.<p>

Por un lado, House había argumentado que si empezaban con las compras demasiado pronto, Lisa, al ser tan perfeccionista, no habría resistido a comprar todo lo que eventual y remotamente pudiera necesitar su hijo hasta el día de su graduación. Si, ella era una compradora compulsiva como pocas.

Además, entre ella, el trabajo y su "familia paralela", no tenía demasiado tiempo ni ganas, aunque obviamente eso no se lo dijo a Lisa. Stacy lo llamaba por teléfono, y le pedía que la fuera a visitar a menudo, aunque el se limitaba a hablarle lo mínimo e indispensable sobre el futuro de su hijo, evitando relacionarse demasiado con la mujer con quien había compartido tantos momentos de su vida...

Pero aquel día, Cuddy, astutamente, le había dicho que su embarazo podía adelantarse... ¡O sea que al mes siguiente podrían ser padres, y todavía no tenían ni un moisés!. Así que él tuvo que resignarse, y un sábado soleado por la mañana salieron, por fin, con destino a una tienda de muebles para bebés.

-¿De qué color va a ser la habitación?-Decía ella entusiasmada, con su habitual pasión por los detalles- Estaba pensando que pueden ser tres paredes celeste pastel y una natural. ¿Te gusta?  
>-¿Comprar dos pinturas distintas para una sola habitación?<br>-Si, que sea combinado. El color natural va a darle mas iluminación al ambiente, y bueno, el celeste porque será un varón. ¿O tu prefieres otro color?  
>-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con la pintura que sobre?<br>-Guardarla o donarla-Al ver la cara de espanto de House, agregó- Sino podemos comprar una lata con no mucha pintura, solo la justa.  
>-Lo que sea, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora? Estamos en una tienda de muebles, no de pintura.<br>-¡Porque dependiendo del color de la habitación, van a ser los colores de los muebles! Si son colores claros van a quedar mejor muebles color oscuro, aunque creo que los muebles color oscuro son muy serios para la habitación de un bebé ¿no?  
>-Ehhhh, es un bebé, no creo que le importe.<br>-¡Pero a mi si! Muebles en color natural van a quedar bien supongo. Hay que comprar la cuna, un cambiador, una cajonera para su ropita, alguna repisa. También podríamos comprar una silla mecedora de mimbre para cuando lo tengamos cargado.  
>-¿Tantas cosas para alguien que lo único que va a hacer es dormir, comer y cagar?<br>-¡Pero le vamos a dar utilidad a todo! Luego vamos a tener que comprar un cochesito, una sillita para el auto, la mesa de comer...  
>-... Con tu sueldo, ¿no?<br>-¿Tu no tienes uno? ¡Es tu hijo también!  
>-Yo le pienso comprar comida y pañales, no cosas inútiles.<br>-Una cuna no es algo inútil  
>-Una cuna no, pero en dos segundos nombraste mas muebles de los que tuve yo en toda mi vida.<br>-Es mi hijo, quiero hacer bien las cosas. No sé como ser madre... -Dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
>-Está bien, está bien. Vamos a ver que hacemos, si alguien nos atendiera...-Dijo House perdiendo la paciencia, tanto por la tardanza de los empleados del lugar y por los repentinos ataques de llanto de su mujer.<br>-Mientras podemos elegir.  
>-Bueno... esa me gusta- Eligió señalando una cuna blanca simple.<br>-¿Esa? Yo preferiria una como aquella- Discrepó ella mientras apuntaba a una de madera color blanco, con cajones a los costados y ositos tallados.  
>-Viene con cajones, dos muebles en uno ¿no?-Se entusiasmó él, pensando en el ahorro, pero ella no lo escuchó, pensaba en otra cosa...<br>-¿Y por qué no compramos un catre primero en vez de la cuna?  
>-¿Para qué?<br>-Porque me parece que una cuna para cuando apenas nazca va a ser muy grande  
>-Por suerte los bebes crecen rápido.<br>-Igualmente, va a ser más bonito-Le dirigió una mirada severa, a la que House no podía decir que no  
>-Mmmm, ¿ese?- Dijo mostrandole un moisés normal, que Cuddy ni siquiera miró.<br>-Mira ese, ya esta armado con mantitas y todo, está bonito. ¿Te gusta?  
>-¡Lo va a usar un par de meses!-Protestó House observando el lujo de aquel pequeño mueble.<br>-¡Lo va a usar!  
>-¿Cuánto duele?<br>-US$400  
>-¿QUÉ?<br>-No es tan caro, aparte es algo que "Peter" va a usar.  
>-Matthew va a ser feliz aunque sea con una cuna de cartón.<br>-Lo sé, pero quiero que tenga algo bueno.  
>-Si seguimos así, va a tener cosas buenas sus primeros meses y luego no nos alcanzará el direno para nada mas...<br>-No exageres Gerg.  
>-Tú estas exagerando.<br>-¡No! ¿Pagas?  
>-No traje efectivo.<br>-Usa la tarjeta. Voy a ir a comprarme helado acá en frente.  
>-¿Qué se supone que debo comprar?<br>-El catre que te dije, el mueble que esta haciendo juego y... aquel cambiador. La cuna también, así no debemos volver más adelante.  
>-¿Algo más?- Dijo irónico<br>-Mmmmm aquel percherito-Dijo señalando uno, celeste con osos y globos pintados- Después podemos ir a alguna tienda de ropa. ¡Matthew no tiene ni un par de medias!  
>-Tiene los escarpines que le regalé.<br>-Me refiero a que ahora ya sabemos que es un varón le podemos comprar bien la ropa.  
>-Esta bien... Anda.<br>-¿Te compro helado?  
>-Uno simple de limón.<p>

Mientras House luchaba por recordar todo lo que Lisa le había pedido, ella fue a la heladería con bastante calma, mucho más tranquila luego de haber comprado tantas cosas.

Al entrar al lugar, vio a alguien que estaba comprando un cono muy grande, alquien a quien ella conocía bien y hace mucho que no veía...

-¿Stacy?-Dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.  
>-¿Lisa?.<p>

Al decir eso, Stacy se dio vuelta, dejando ver su embarazo ya un poco notorio al estar terminando el cuarto mes. Y eso fue algo que no pasó desapercibido, menos para Lisa que era doctora.

-¡Vaya! yo pensé que iba a sorprenderte con mi embarazo... ¡Pero tú me sorprendiste a mi!-Dijo Cuddy sonriendo.  
>-Si... mira que encontrarnos así, en la misma heladería, las dos em... embarazadas, después de tanto tiempo...<p>

Stacy sintió algo extraño en ese momento. Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas en esos últimos meses en no pensar en su amiga (o ex-amiga) embarazada, feliz, con House... era terrible para ella.

Y ahora, todo lo que había tratado de evitar en su mente de repente se materializaba frente a ella, una Cuddy radiante, ocupando un lugar en el que ella querría estar.

-La verdad, ¡es una gran coincidencia!  
>-Si... no te imaginas cuantas coincidencias hay en nuestros embarazos...<p>

Ella podía invertir los roles. Con un par de palabras, podía hacer que el mundo de Lisa se derrumbara, aquel mundo perfecto en el que Stacy debía sacrificarse para que otros fueran felices...

Mientras tanto, Cuddy no entendía. ¿Qué sabía Stacy sobre su embarazo? ¿Qué otras coincidencias podría haber?

¿Podía llamarse coincidencia al hecho de que ambos niños tuvieran al mismo padre?

* * *

><p><em>Si se portan bien y dejan muchos reviews, prometemos que en una semana (martes 17 de Septiembre de 2012) actualizamos! pero tiene que haber muuuuuuuuchos revs :D<em>


	22. Chapter 22

Hola! hoy soy yo,Caciana,actualizando :D (siempre sube Eve los cap) Antes de dejarles leer el capítulo,si es que alguien lee esto, les cuento mi idea original de porque actualizo hoy. Bueno,ayer 28 de Septiembre fue el cumple n°17 de Eve y tenía las buenas intenciones de terminar este cap y subirlo ayer,pero no llegue con los tiempos y terminamos el cap hoy. Pero sepan que el fic esta actualizado especialmente por el cumpleños de Evelin,dejenle muchos saludos!  
>Ahora sí,lean!<p>

* * *

><p>-Si, coincidencias, es decir...<p>

No podía decirle la verdad. Por mucho que House se haya equivocado, Lisa no tenía la culpa. Además, eran amigas, ella siempre había estado para escucharla, le había dado trabajo...

- Por ejemplo, supongo que tu también tuviste que dejar tu empleo, ¿No?-Concluyó Stacy.  
>- Bueno, estoy de licencia hace varios meses...-Empezó a contarle Lisa.<p>

Mientras Cuddy tenía una amigable pero dudosa charla con Stacy, House terminaba de cargar en el coche todas las compras realizadas, aunque algunas cosas no entraban y tuvo que pagar un camión de mudanzas para que las pudieran llevar a la casa. Una vez que terminó esperó apoyado sobre el auto que Lisa volviera.  
>Diez minutos después Lisa Cuddy salía de la heladería con dos helados, en una mano un simple cucurucho de dos bochas de helado y en la otra un tacho de medio kilo ya abierto y una cuchara clavada en el medio. Al parecer lo antojos no desaparecían...<p>

-No había helado de limón, te compré uno de vainilla y frutilla.  
>-Gracias-Dijo House mientras se subía al auto.<br>-¿A que no adivinas con quién me crucé en la heladeria?  
>-¿Con mi cordura? Hace tiempo que no la veo...<br>-No, con Stacy...

House quedó shockeado, sentía que le habían tirado un balde de agua fría encima. No podía creer que Cuddy se haya encontrado con Stacy justo en una heladería; miles de veces había pensado en que algún día se pudieran encontrar, pero siempre se imagino ese terrible encuentro en el hospital. Tenía pánico de preguntarle cualquier cosa al respecto, ¿Y se se había dado cuenta de las cosas?

-S... ¿Sí? -Trato de parecer indiferente, pero su intento termino con su helado caído en sus piernas.  
>-Si, se la notaba distinta.<br>-¿Distinta?  
>-Más redondita...<p>

¿Acaso había dicho "más redondita"? ¿Se le notaba tanto el embarazo?

-¡Ah!... ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-Trató de desviar la conversación House.  
>-¡Está embarazada! Tendría que hablarle para que nos veamos, es mi amiga después de todo.<br>-Jajajaajaja -Reía para no gritar de la furia que tenía, ¡su plan parecía arruinarse! ¿Stacy lo hacía apropósito?  
>-¿Por qué te ríes así?<br>-¿Yo? No, no me creo que este embarazada.  
>-¿Por qué? Es mujer, tiene una pareja estable, tranquilamente puede estar embarazada.<br>-¿Pareja estable?  
>-¡Esta casada con Mark!<br>-Ah cierto... ¿Vamos a comprar la ropa?  
>-Bueno...-Cuddy lo notó extraño, y sintió celos ¿Acaso House se sentía mal porque Stacy seguía progresando con otro hombre? no encontraba otro motivo para que actuara tan indiferente.<br>-¿A dónde vamos?  
>-Por la avenida.<p>

Luego de dar varias vueltas alrededor del centro, ya agotados de tanto buscar una linda tienda, por fin habían encontrado una.

-Mira, medias. Lo que querías, ¿no?-Dijo House mostrandole un par-¿Ya nos podemos ir?  
>-Era un ejemplo las medias, alguna ropita más...<br>-¿Un enterito y ya?  
>-Una muda de ropa...<br>-Bien, ¿Nada mas?

Ni siquiera los había atendido y ya quería irse "¿Tan poco le importaba algo tan importante como vestir a su hijo?" Pensaba Cuddy. La verdad era que si le importaba, pero House sólo podía pensar en ir lo más rápido posible a buscar a Stacy para pedirle explicaciones y para rearmar todo el plan, ahora que Lisa ya sabía de su embarazo...

-Esta bien, otro día puedo venir con mi hermana o Wilson, seguro tienen más animo-Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.  
>-Perdón Stacy, no sé nada de esto.<br>-¡¿QUE?!-Saltó furiosa Lisa-¿Me dijiste Stacy?

¡Entonces tenía razón! ¡House estaba pensando en Stacy, estaba celoso!. No podía creerlo, ¿después de tanto tiempo? ¿por qué le afectaba tanto? ¿Aún la quería?

-¿Yo? -Mientras tanto él no sabía donde meterse, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y justo en ese preciso momento se viene a equivocar de nombre.  
>-SÍ, ¡ME DIJISTE STACY!<br>-Debo haberme quedado pensando en ella...  
>-¿Pensando en ella?<br>-¡Es lo normal! ¡Me llamó la atención que esté embarazada a su edad!  
>-Tenemos casi la misma edad con ella...<br>-...También me sorprendió cuando me enteré que tu estabas embarazada, ¿No?-Las cosas no podían empeorar más, ¿Verdad?  
>-¿Me estas llamando vieja?<br>-Ehhh...  
>-Voy a pagar la ropa así volvemos a casa-Suspiró indignada ella dando media vuelta hasta el mostrador de la tienda.<br>-¿Ya elegiste? ¿No querías examinar cada mínimo detalle y componentes de la ropa antes de comprarla?  
>-No, estoy cansada.<p>

* * *

><p>El camino de regreso a casa fue de extremo silencio,tanto que llego a ser incomodo. Los pocos minutos parecieron eternos, y por más que House pusiera todos sus esfuerzos en entablar una conversación, Cuddy estaba imposible. Por fin habían llegado, esperaba que ahora las cosas estén al menos un poco más accesibles.<p>

-Voy a guardar las cosas y después me voy a recostar.  
>-¿Estas bien?<br>-Matthew se esta moviendo mucho últimamente, me quiero recostar para estar más cómoda.  
>-Yo voy a salir.<br>-Esta bien. Adiós.  
>-¿Te vas?<br>-Un paciente presentó nuevos síntomas...  
>-Bien.<p>

* * *

><p>Salió de la casa decidido a buscar a Stacy, Lisa no le había dicho nada y el necesitaba saber qué era lo que había pasado, si habían hablado algo; y sabía que si extorsionaba un poco a su ex podría obtener toda la información que quería.<p>

-Me imagine que ibas a venir, pasa-Dijo ella abriendole la puerta.  
>-¿Qué le dijiste? -No podía perder tiempo.<br>-Nada, solo la salude. Iba de salida.  
>-¿No te dijo nada?<br>-Me pregunto como estaba y nada más. Por cierto, linda panza tiene Lisa.  
>-Chistosa. ¡Casi nos descubre!<br>-¿Cómo nos va a descubrir? ¡Es imposible!  
>-Ella sabe que me acosté contigo. Creo que todavía no lo relaciono, y espero que no se le ocurra hacerlo.<br>-¿Y si lo hace?-Stacy no sabía si reir o llorar.  
>-Vas a tener que hablar con ella...<br>-¿Quieres que yo hable con Lisa, en serio?  
>-Si, pero obviamente no para que le digas la verdad... Al contrario<br>-¿Qué pretendes que le diga entonces?

-Dile... dile que estas con Mark los dos muy contentos, cosas así. Como para que no llegue ni siquiera a sospechar nada raro.  
>-Trataré...<br>-¿Cómo trataras? ¡No es tan difícil mujer!  
>-Tengo que ir a ver unas cosas sobre el divorcio todavía, no será fácil fingir que mi vida es perfecta... Ni siquiera tiene un nombre mi hijo, va a notarlo.<br>-¿No pensaste ninguno aún?  
>-Pensé que lo haríamos juntos...<br>-Pensaste mal. Vamos, alguno se te debe ocurrir.  
>-¿Andrew?<br>-Está bien, me gusta.  
>-¿De veras? ¿Salimos juntos a celebrar el nombramiento?<br>-¿Juntos? ¡¿Estas loca?!  
>-Bueno, si no quieres vete.<br>-Entiéndeme...  
>-Entiéndeme tu a mi también.<br>-¡No podemos exponernos así!  
>-¡Te dije que te vayas entonces, dale que tengo que salir!<br>-¿A dónde vas?  
>-Tengo que terminar con unos papeles del divorcio, ya te dije.<br>-Bueno... voy a tratar de insinuarle a Lisa que te llame un día de estos.  
>-Estaré esperando su llamada-Dijo ella sin mucho entusiasmo.<br>-Acuérdate que si discretamente le despejas sus dudas voy a poder dedicarle más tiempo a Andrew y a ti.  
>-¿Me estas chantajeando?-Dijo Stacy- No tienes límite Greg.<br>-Solo te lo recuerdo... Para que no intentes nada raro.  
>-Vete Greg, tengo cosas que hacer.<p>

* * *

><p>Con un poco más de tranquilidad regreso a la casa, pero hasta que no supiera que Stacy y Cuddy hayan hablado no haya más dudas no podría estar del todo tranquilo. ¿Cuándo se habían complicado tanto las cosas?<p>

-¡Estoy en casa!  
>-Estoy acá, en el sillón.<br>-¿Todo bien?  
>-Si, estuve recostada. ¿Tus cosas bien?<br>-Si, todo bien... ¿Necesitas algo?  
>-Algo de compañía no me haría nada mal...<br>-Estoy aquí-Dijo sentandose a su lado en un pequeño espacio.  
>-¿Te vas a quedar?<br>-A donde más podría ir...  
>-No sé, cuando volvimos a casa te fuiste... -Trataba de sonar reclamadora.<br>-¿Sigues enojada?  
>-No estoy enojada, estoy dolida.<br>-¿Por qué?  
>-¡Me confundiste con Stacy!<br>-¿Qué tiene de terrible eso?  
>-Que me confundiste con tu ex y no te di motivos.<br>-Claro que me diste motivos.  
>-¿Cuáles, mencionarte que la vi? eso no es motivo suficiente como para que nos confundas.<br>-Me quede pensando en ella, solo eso.  
>-Fue cruel lo que hiciste, me dolió.<br>-Vamos, me quede sorprendido. ¿Tu no?  
>-Algo, pero tampoco tan así. Es como si yo me confundiera y te diga Wilson a tí.<br>-Si hicieras algo así aprovecharía y pediría un trío.  
>-¿No quieres un trio conmigo y Stacy? Digo, te debe ser más excitante con dos mujeres.<br>-¿Me lo propones en serio?  
>-Olvídalo House-Dijo molesta mientras se levantaba e iba hasta el cuarto.<br>-¡Hey, era una broma!  
>-Sí seguro, mejor regreso a la habitación. SOLA.<br>-¿Tanto escándalo por una confusión?  
>-No es sólo eso. Me estás mintiendo todo el tiempo...<br>-¿Mintiendo?-House sintió que la sangre se le helaba.  
>-Llamé al hospital. No tienes ningún paciente. ¿Dónde estabas?<p>

* * *

><p>¿Les Gusto?¿Alguna sugerencia?¿Críticas? Todo en un review!<p>

Algún día volveremos a actualizar... las/os queremos :)


	23. Chapter 23

Hola! Después de CASI siete meses... tenemos la actualización del fic. No nos maten por ser tan colgadas! disfruten la lectura,Cachu y Eve

* * *

><p><em>-¿Tanto escándalo por una confusión? <em>

_-No es sólo eso. Me estás mintiendo todo el tiempo... _

_-¿Mintiendo?-House sintió que la sangre se le helaba. _

_-Llamé al hospital. No tienes ningún paciente. ¿Dónde estabas?_

House sintió que todo se desmoronaba, no podía ser que Cuddy hubiera comenzado a sospechar y empezado a investigar un poco. ¿Qué debía decirle, la verdad?

-Maldita sea Lisa. No quería que lo supieras...

-¿Que supiera qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

-No quería preocuparte... menos ahora que...-balbuceaba House

-Dime. Ahora.

-Yo... He estado hablando con Nolan.

-¿El doctor Nolan? No estarás... alucinando de vuelta, ¿verdad?-La cara de Cuddy pasó de ser de ira a preocupación.

Bingo. Le había creído. Ahora solo debía sonar lo suficientemente convincente como para que no siguiera sospechando.

-No, no. Simplemente... me está costando mucho mantenerme alejado del Vicodín últimamente-Susurró tratando de parecer apenado.

-¿Tuviste una recaída?-Preguntó ella llevándose las manos al pecho. Al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, posó una de ellas en la mejilla de su pareja- Dime-Insistió.

-Estuve a punto... pero luego recordé al bebé y...-levantó levemente la mirada-No quiero que tenga un padre drogadicto.

Aquello fue suficiente. Cuddy lo abrazó y le dijo al oído algunas palabras de aliento, pero él no la escuchaba. Se sentía horrible, había dicho mil mentiras en sólo dos minutos y Lisa no sólo le creía, si no que hasta se sentía mal por él. "No serás para nada un mal padre..." llegó a escuchar que le decía en voz baja. Si tan solo supiera... su hijo todavía no había nacido y ya era un mal padre.

* * *

><p>Eran ya cerca de las once de la mañana, a las 11.30hs. Cuddy tenía turno para una última ecografía antes de que naciera Matthew. Llevaba en el hospital más de una hora, había ido temprano para hacer unos últimos acuerdos con Foreman que ocupaba su cargo, ver que todo estaba bien y quedarse tranquila de que el hospital estaba en buenas manos hasta que pudiera reincorporarse. Cuando terminó con Foreman, subió hasta la oficina de House para buscarlo e ir juntos al consultorio. Al no encontrarlo, lo llamó por celular.<p>

-House-Escuchó luego de unos segundos de espera.

-Recuerdas que tenemos ecografía dentro de 20 minutos, ¿no? –Cuddy estaba furiosa.

-Si claro, estoy yendo –House seguía recostado en la cama, mirando tv, aún sin ducharse.

-Te espero en tu oficina. –Colgó.

Habían pasado ya casi quince minutos desde que Cuddy había terminado la llamada y House aún no se aparecía, ¿en dónde se había metido? Desesperada saco el celular de la cartera y volvió a llamar, pero sonó detrás de ella. House había llegado.

-Hola.

-Llegaste justo. Vayamos al ala de ginecología y obstetricia. En cualquier momento nos van a llamar.

-Claro. –House dejo su mochila y campera de cuero sobre el escritorio y salió caminando con Cuddy hacía el consultorio.

Estaban entrando a la sala de espera cuando…

-¡House lo necesitamos! –Gritaba un enfermero que venía corriendo tras ellos.

-Supongo tendré que ir sola...-Suspiró ella, resignada.

-¿Me perdonas? Veré que es lo que necesitan y voy a tratar de volver lo más rápido que pueda.

-Está bien, es tu trabajo. Cuando termine te busco.

House volvió a su despacho echando insultos a quien se le cruzaba, en estos momentos más que nunca tenía que estar con Lisa para que ella no dudara de nada. Esperaba que cuando entrara a la oficina se encontraría a su equipo esperándolo para un diferencial. Lo que encontró fue todo lo contrario… Stacy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo furioso.

-Necesitaba verte, hablar contigo

-¿Estás loca? –House miraba continuamente para todos lados, asegurándose que no lo viera nadie ni despertara ninguna sospecha.

-¿Qué pasa? La mayoría de las veces nos encontramos aquí y nunca me haces este tipo de planteos.

-¡Cuddy está aquí!

-Entiendo, estas cumpliendo tu rol de padre con tu otra familia... –Fingió ofenderse.

-Con mi única familia

-¿Qué hay de Andrew y yo? –Ahora sí se había ofendido.

-Un accidente.

-Tú no quieres esto. ¡Qué ilusa que fui todo este tiempo! Y yo que venía con intenciones de pedir más... más...

-¿Mas qué?

-¡Más de nosotros!

-Explícate. –House no terminaba de entender lo que realmente quería.

-¡Trato de decir que tu hijo y yo te necesitamos! ¿O crees que está bien verte algunas mañanas y me trates como si fuera una basura? Merezco más respeto, soy la madre de tu hijo. ¡Estoy embarazada de tu hijo Greg! –Stacy reclamaba indignada.

Pero House había dejado de escucharla hace rato, paralizado de miedo. Lisa estaba en la puerta de su oficina, y miraba por unos momentos a House, y por otros al vientre abultado de Stacy, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a lo que estaba viendo y a lo que había escuchado.

-¿Lisa? no estabas en...

-El doctor estaba desocupado cuando llegue, la consulta fue rápida-Respondió ella lentamente, con tono ausente- aunque creo que ahora eso no es importante... ¿Alguno de los dos me va a explicar que es todo esto? –Su expresión era fría y distinta, no parecía estar afectada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No es lo que parece...

-¿Y entonces qué es? Porque desde mi lado parecía un problema matrimonial.

-No estoy casado con ella. –Trato de bromear.

-Greg, no es momento de chistes. Tómalo con seriedad. –Intervino Stacy.

-¿Greg? ¡House, explícame que es todo esto por favor!-Estalló Cuddy.

-Yo... mejor yo me voy. –Stacy intento escapar.

-No, tú no vas a ningún lado. –Cuddy quería saber todo.

-¡No me dejes solo en esto! ¡Ahora explícale!

-No soy yo la apropiada para hablar sobre nosotros y nuestro hijo. Tú le debes explicaciones a Lisa. Iré a la oficina de al lado.- Stacy se retiró como pudo de la oficina y tomó asiento en la sala de diferencial.

-En serio House, un hijo con Stacy. ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Lis... Cuddy no es lo que parece, en serio.

-¿Y si no es lo que parece, qué mierda es entonces? ¿O acaso ahora te haces cargo de cada embarazo que hay en Princeton?

-Solo son dos mami…

-¡Por una vez en tu vida deja de actuar como niño! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-No hace mucho...

-Dime la verdad House, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Más de tres meses

-¿Durante todo este tiempo estuviste con ella? A parte de estar conmigo, no. Ahora entiendo todo... ¿Cómo pudiste? –Cuddy se movía histérica por toda la oficina

-No lo hice a propósito, todo esto es solo un error.

-Todo este tiempo tuviste la decencia de estar a mi lado y engañarme en mi cara. No te entiendo House, estaba todo tan bien. –Cuddy se sentó en uno de los sillones y comenzó a llorar, colapsada.

-Las cosas no tenían que pasar así Cuddy, pero… -Se acercó un poco a ella para poder abrazarla.

-¡No me toques!

-¡No hice nada!

-¡Me engañaste! ¿Te parece poco?

-¡Yo no tuve nada con ella!

-¡Me mentiste con un hijo y todavía tienes cara para decir que no hiciste nada! No te quiero ver más House, no quiero.

-Si no te lo dije es porque no quería lastimarte, no quería que sucediera esto...

-¡Deja de mentir! estabas haciendo lo mismo de siempre, protegiéndote a ti mismo.

-No es así… no entiendes.

-Pretendías que salte de felicidad porque mientras estabas conmigo también estabas con otra mujer, embarazada igual.

-Lo hice por Mathew.

-Ahora te acuerdas de tu hijo.

-Lo digo en serio, si… si te hubieses enterado de eso antes las cosas se podían poner complicadas, no los quería arriesgar. Lo lamento, de verdad.

-Deja de mentir. Ya no quiero discutir, no me siento muy bien.

-¿Qué te pasa? Siéntate un rato, tranquilízate.

-Creo que me bajo la presión, estoy bastante mareada. Utterson me dijo que es muy probable que nazca antes de tiempo.

-¿Qué más dijo? Cuéntame.

-Me debe ingresar hasta que llegue el... -toma una respiración profunda, cierra los ojos- Greg, tuve una contracción. AAAGH.

-Déjame ayudarte

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

-Quédate acá, voy a buscar un enfermero para que te traslademos.

-No me dejes solas, tengo miedo Greg...

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado Lisa, estoy aquí. –Mientras tanto le hacía señas a una enferma que pasaba por el pasillo.

-Matthew aún no está listo para nacer, el es muy chiquitito. –Cuddy trataba de mantener la compostura y enfocarse en la respiración.

* * *

><p>!<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Cuddy despertó, sobresaltada, varias horas después. La intervención había sido complicada. El parto se había acelerado, lo cual no fue bueno ni para ella ni para su bebé. Su bebé... ¿Dónde estaba?

Miró a su alrededor y notó la presencia de varios doctores al rededor de ella, pero no logró encontrar a House entre ellos.

-¿Dra. Cuddy?-Dijo uno de ellos, cauteloso- ¿Puede oirme? -Lisa asintió levemente con la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas para hablar- Al parecer la combinación entre la anestesia para la cesárea y el esfuerzo hecho previamente en la labor de parto ocasionaron que perdiera la conciencia antes de que concluyera el procedimiento. De todas maneras, la operación fue concluida.

Lisa de a poco comenzó a recordar. En un principio, durante largas y torturantes horas, habían creído que podría tener un parto natural. House estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo ausente, en gran parte debido a que cada vez que intentaba acercarse, ella le gritaba que se marchara, que no quería volver a verlo jamás. Al final las cosas comenzaron a ir de mal en peor y le informaron que había sufrimiento fetal y que debían intervenir de inmediato.

Luego, ella vio a Gregory por última vez cuando estaban ingresandola al quirofano. Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado, pero no sintió ni una pizca de remordimiento por él. Ya suficiente tenía con la situación que estaban pasando tanto ella como podía recordar muy bien qué había ocurrido después. Creyó intuír que al rededor suyo su doctor y un enfermero discutían, éste último había hecho algo... pero no lograba concentrarse para escuchar todo lo que decían. Lo último que oyó fue algo sobre un exceso en la dosis de la anestesia, y luego todo se quedó oscuro.

* * *

><p>House estaba sentado, impotente, en la sala de espera. Siempre le había parecido algo estúpido que los familiares de los pacientes esperaran allí por noticias, era un acto totalmente inútil. Y sin embargo allí estaba, debatiéndose entre quedarse sentado o entrar a la sala donde estaban realizandole una cesárea a su mujer, o ex mujer, no lo tenía muy en claro... Pero el miedo y la cobardía lo mantuvieron pegado a su asiento, hasta que vio salir a un par de enfermeros con mucha prisa del lugar. Llevaban con ellos una incubadora. Él tomó su bastón y se apresuró a seguirlos.<p>

-¿Cómo esta Lisa?-Les preguntó, haciendo caso omiso del bebé que estaban transportando.

-¿Signos vitales?-Le dijo uno de los enfermeros al otro, ignorando completamente a House.

-Mínimos-Contestó el otro y apuraron el paso.

El doctor dejó de seguirlos, no parecía que fueran a responderle y la pierna comenzaba a dolerle por el esfuerzo. Quizás debería haber ido a ver cómo estaba su hijo, pero algo lo detuvo. No supo bien que era.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde está mi bebé?<p>

-Se lo llevaron hace unos quince minutos a terapia intensiva. No te preocupes -Agregó rápidamente el doctor que estaba examinándola, al ver que ella empalidecía- al haber nacido antes de tiempo necesitaba una incubadora y cuidados especiales.

Pero Lisa también era doctora y no era ninguna tonta. Sabía que algo fuera de lo normal había ocurrido, además del adelantamiento del parto. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, algo que estaba segura que no tenía nada que ver ni con el trabajo de parto ni con la cesárea. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no tenía a su hijo cerca. Y tenía un mal presentimiento...

* * *

><p><em>... ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Esperamos que si! Otra vez tardamos años en actualizar... Pero tenemos una buena noticia: el capi que sigue ya está casi listo!<em>

_Pero no sabemos si subirlo ahora o dentro de un tiempo, porque mucha gente debe haber dejado de seguir la historia asi que... ustedes digan! si vemos que hay muchas respuestas, significa que ya volvieron :') de otra manera esperaremos un poquitin mas..._

_No tenemos demasiadas escusas para no haber actualizado antes, simplemente los exámenes finales del secundario y los de ingreso a la universidad nos quitan todas las ganas de escribir otras cosas..._

_Ojalá les siga gustando nuestro fic! _

_Cachu y Eve_


	25. Chapter 25

House sostenía cuidadosamente a su hijo en brazos. Ya había crecido un poco desde el día en que nació, pero seguía siendo tan pequeño… Parecía que había sido ayer la primera vez que lo vio. Ya tenía dos días de nacido cuando por fin tuvo valor de ir a ver a su madre, que estaba aún internada en el hospital. Ella había llorado mucho aquel día en cuanto lo vio llegar. Eran lágrimas de alegría de comprobar de que en el fondo sí le importaba su hijo, pero también de rabia por haberla dejado sola esos primeros días. Pero conocía bien al padre del bebé, sabía que no solía aceptar de buenas a primeras los cambios en su vida, y un hijo era un gran cambio para siempre.

También sabía que la discusión que habían tenido antes del parto lo había acobardado, pero aún así no era escusa para desaparecer de esa manera… aunque obviamente ella no le recriminó demasiado. Primero porque los doctores le dijeron que debía permanecer tranquila y en reposo por lo menos un mes, y luego porque, en el fondo, temía que él volviera a irse.

En ese momento, ella los observaba desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación del pequeño. Greg se veía tan tierno admirando al pequeño… aunque también notó que fruncía un poco el ceño, como cuando estaba en medio de un diagnóstico y algo le llamaba la atención.

-¿Todo en orden?-Preguntó entonces, entrando al lugar.

House no la miró, últimamente parecía que siempre que podía evitaba mirarla, pero le contestó mientras se ponía de pie y le entregaba a su hijo.

-Sí. Tómalo tú.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, salió del lugar dejándola sola con el bebé. Se sintió un poco decepcionada, nunca había sostenido al pequeño más de diez minutos seguidos, pero ésta vez pensó que sería diferente.

Lo dejó acostado en su moisés unos minutos mientras trataba de hacerlo dormir, no le costó demasiado ya que llevaba un buen rato despierto, y luego fue a buscar a House. Lo encontró mirando al vacío en su sillón en la sala, con el bastón en una mano y un vicodín en la otra.

-¿Vamos a hacer algo para celebrar este jueves?-Inquirió ella, rogando que él por lo menos recordara que fecha era el jueves siguiente.

-¿Celebrar?-Dijo él luego de unos segundos, mientras se llevaba la pastilla a la boca-No hay nada que celebrar.

-Claro que sí-Repuso ella, dolida-Nuestro hijo cumple dos meses de vida.

House se giró bruscamente a verla, lo cual la asustó un poco. Parecía enfadado.

-¿Estás burlándote de mi?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Se defendió ella, desorientada por la reacción del doctor-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¿Entonces por qué usas justamente esa frase?

-¿Qué frase?

-"Dos meses de vida". De vida…

Entonces ella lo comprendió. Que idiota, siempre olvidaba que con Gregory House hay que estar siempre pendiente de cada palabra que dices. Nunca se le escapaba nada. Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra, literalmente. Eso era lo que más odiaba de él, aunque contradictoriamente también era lo que más amaba…

-Lo lamento-Se excusó-No pensé que…

-Bueno-La interrumpió él- Es obvio que no pensabas. Sabes bien qué día es hoy.

Ella en realidad lo había olvidado completamente, recién en ese momento lo recordó y estaba muy arrepentida. Pero no lo pareció delicado de su parte decir que no recordaba una fecha tan clave en la vida de Greg.

-Disculpa-Dijo simplemente.

-Las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor para ti. ¿Verdad? No te importa que Matthew esté muerto. Incluso a veces pareciera que ese hecho te alegra.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?-Exclamó Stacy alzando la voz, indignada-¿Cómo podría yo alegrarme de la muerte de un bebé?

Los ruidos de la pelea despertaron a Andrew, cuyo llanto comenzó a escucharse en todo el pequeño departamento.

-Ve a callar a tu hijo, ¿quieres?-Dijo House de mala manera.

-"Nuestro" hijo-Corrigió ella mientras salía de la habitación.

Tomó a Andrew en brazos y trató de calmarlo, al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmarse ella. Justo cuando estaba logrando ambas cosas, House entró a la habitación.

-Sabes…-Comenzó a decir, dubitativamente, como cada vez que se disponía a hablar de sus sentimientos- En los años que llevo ejerciendo la medicina, y a pesar de que siempre intento evitarlos, tuve que lidiar con infinidad de padres. Vi muchos que ni siquiera eran padres biológicos, y lo sabían, pero que amaban a sus hijos como si lo fueran…

Mientras hablaba, no paraba de mirar al bebé, que aún estaba en brazos de Stacy. Éste, ya sin llorar pero completamente despierto, también lo miraba, al igual que ella. No entendía muy bien por qué House estaba diciendo esas cosas, pero por lo menos ya no estaban discutiendo. Él prosiguió:

-Eso siempre me intrigó. ¿Cómo hacen para pretender que tienen algo que los une? ¿Se engañarán a ellos mismos, tratando de convencerse de que en verdad son sus padres? Si hay algo que lamento no haberle preguntado a mi padre, es si él sabía que yo en realidad no era su hijo… creo que en el fondo lo presentía. Pero, en fin, eso no tiene mucha importancia ahora. Es curioso pero… a mi me pasa totalmente lo contrario a esas personas. Ellos saben que no son sus hijos, pero los quieren como tales. En cambio yo…-Stacy cerró sus ojos, tratando de contener sus lágrimas, sabiendo lo que House diría a continuación- sé que Andrew es hijo mío, pero no lo siento así.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio luego de esas palabras. Luego de un rato, el pequeño hizo ademanes de querer ir a los brazos de aquel hombre que lo miraba con sus intensos ojos azules, pero éste lo ignoró y salió del lugar. Stacy no quiso seguirlo, pero cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta de la casa preguntó en voz lo suficientemente alta para que House la escuchara:

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al cementerio-Dijo House luego de unos segundos- A "celebrar" los cinco meses de no-vida de mi hijo.

* * *

><p><span><em>(NO NOS MATEN, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS)<em>

_¡Todavía le faltan muchos capítulos a esta historia, no os desesperéis!_

_os amamos, muchas gracias por los reviews, en serio nos motivan para escribir_

_Cachu y Eve_


End file.
